


Set Sail

by MyLove2020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, BL, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends, Chaotic Good, Cruise Ships, Death, Developing Friendships, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Fanon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Main ships, Minor Character Death, Pedophilia, Slow Burn, Volleyball, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLove2020/pseuds/MyLove2020
Summary: ~Main Ships Only~It was just supposed to be a team bonding trip. However when many more volleyball players are invited, what will happen. How will the week go? And most importantly what happens when the cruise doesn't go as planned. Will the group make it out... alive?[TW: Homophobia, Pedophilia, Blood, Death, Cursing.]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita - Relationship, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, TaNaka - Relationship, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Set Sail

**Author's Note:**

> First off I’d like to say thank you so much for all the love that You Said You’d Grow Old With Me has received. It literally means the world to me!! <33   
> Next I’d like to say that this is my second Haikyuu story. I wanted to base it around having some sort of action in the plot as well as the relationships. Enjoy!!

• • •  
Night 1~ 

Suga locked his front door. The warm air of the peaceful night engulfed his skin, and he smiled gently as he clung onto the silver suitcase he pulled. The walk wasn't too far, and the quiet night helped keep Suga at peace. He smiled as he turned the corner and headed towards a familiar home. Daichi. 

"SUGA!" Voices yelled, and he stopped in the middle of the road only to see two familiar teens running towards him. Hinata and Kageyama.

"Wait-"

It was too late. Suga yelped as the racing boys couldn't stop in time. The three collided with one another and they fell straight onto the street. Laughter rang through the air from Hinata and Suga. 

"You two shouldn't be racing." Suga laughed. 

"Idiots." A voice said and the three looked up to see two familiar faces. A freckled face looked down and gave a small smile. 

"Hi!" He lifted his hand down and helped Kageyama up first. He then pulled Hinata up and lastly Suga. "How did you three end up on the floor?" 

"They are idiots that's why." Tsukishima stated, his arms folded and he pushed his glasses up. 

Hinata glared at the tall first year and quickly jumped up in front of his face. A small gasp came out of Tsukishima as he backed up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" 

"Hinata-"

"YOU ARE A DUMB ASS TSUKISHIMA!" 

"BOYS," Suga yelled. "We are outside! Scream at each other quieter!" 

"Sorry." They said in unison, except for Tsukishima who just shrugged and continued walking. Yamaguchi smiled and quickly caught up to him while the other three followed close behind. 

Hinata knocked on the door in a small rhythm. Three knocks, before there was noise and the door swung open. Daichi smiled at four of his teammates. "Welcome! Hope everyone has everything they need, here slide your shoes off here." He led them inside and gave Suga a small side hug. 

"Who's all here?" Suga yawned, rubbing his eyes slowly as they walked towards the guest bedroom. 

"Ennoshita, Asahi, Noya, and Iwaizumi. Oikawa is already in Tokyo after going to visit some family." Daichi explained. "Everyone's mostly asleep, we are waking up early tomorrow so don't be loud. I'm looking at you three." He pointed to Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Hinata. 

"Yes, captain." The three replied in unison. The three different ways they said it made the captain stifle a laugh. Tsukishima had such apathy, Kageyama sounded angry, and Hinata sounded so bright. 

"There are blankets everywhere, just find an open spot." Daichi yawned. "I'll be awake waiting for Tanaka. He's running a little late. Everyone else please go get some rest." 

He opened the door and they walked in. Yamaguchi stared at the corner full of backpacks and luggages. He set down his stuff and looked to his side as he watched the rest of the teens follow his move. Daichi closed the door and Hinata let out a yawn. 

"Hey everyone." A voice said, and the four turned around only to look downwards at the smallest boy on the team. His hair laid flat on his head, allowing him to look smaller than he usually would. Yet his face was bright with energy. 

"Hi, Noya!" Hinata yelled, earning a smack on the back of his head by Kageyama. 

"Shut up." He growled. 

"Hi Hinata! Is Tanaka here yet?" Noya asked, Tsukishima taking off and heading towards a free blanket. Yamaguchi gave a small pat on Noyas shoulder and followed Tsukishima. 

"Not yet," Suga replied. "I'm off to bed though. Wake me up if you need anything." He walked off and slipped into an empty sleeping bag near a sleeping Asahi. 

"Are you two heading to bed?" Noya asked, the two following him as he sat down on his sleeping bag. The two extra spaces around him now were taken up by Kageyama and Hinata. 

"I'm going to." Kageyama yawned. He turned to Hinata and ruffled his orange hair. "What about you." 

"Nah I'll stay up with Noya!" He smiled wide and Kageyama nodded his head before sliding under the blankets. 

The two smaller teens made some small talk until Tanaka finally arrived. After about another thirty minutes of loud talking, Daichi quieted them down and forced them to bed. The black world, slowly turning into plasters of color. Light pink mainly filled the upcoming blue air, and the light sunshine was shown through the wide windows of the guest room. 

• • •   
Day 2~

"Up!" Noya yelled. "Come on it's time to go to Tokyo!!" 

"Sorry about him." Ennoshita told Iwaizumi who glared up at the yelling boy. 

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed his head gently. "I'm used to it. Being a teammate with Oikawa isn't fun." Ennoshita let out a small laugh and stood up as everyone already began to change. 

Daichi and Tsukishima both finished changing, so the two began to take the bags and suitcases towards the car. 

"Where's everyone sitting?" Tsukishima asked, placing a blue suitcase in the trunk. The birds chirped softly as the sun still barely rose. 

Daichi tossed in the last bag and closed the trunk. "Whoever claims the seats first." He put the key in the ignition and turned to see him still standing there. "You can pick a seat. I'm off to get the rest. Passenger seats reserved for Suga though." 

Tsukishima watched as Daichi went off inside. He turned back to the car and put his headphones on, before opening up the back door. There were nine seats. Three in each row, that were also in three's. He slipped to the back seat and stared out the window. 

"Good morning Tsukki." A voice yelled, causing the tallboy to jump in his seat. He turned to the side only to see Yamaguchi make his way towards him, followed by Iwaizumi. 

"Shut up, your too loud." Tsukishima sighed, yet a small tint of red stung on his cheeks as his best friend slipped right beside him. 

"Sorry, Tsukki!" 

"PARTY TIME!" Tanaka yelled, rushing inside and sitting in the middle section. Noya cheered and rushed in close behind, followed by a screaming Hinata. 

Tsukishima let out a quiet laugh and smirked as he watched Kageyama. "What's wrong king? You jealous of your queen sitting without you." 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and sat in the front row seats. "Shut up four eyes." 

"How original." 

"Please no fighting." Asahi said, sitting next to Kageyama, his hands twiddled together nervously. "Daichi will yell." 

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Suga chipped in as he opened the passenger door. He slipped in and looked back giving a warm smile, teeth shining white. "How'd everyone sleep?" 

Ennoshita jumped in and closed the door. "Good!" They all shouted in return. Daichi entered the car and took off. 

Most of the drive was surprisingly peaceful. Suga tapped his foot most of the way, Daichi noticing it matched with the tunes of the song playing on the radio. Ennoshita scrolled through Instagram and occasionally kept Tanaka and Noya in line. Asahi fell asleep, and Kageyama was struggling as Asahi slept on his shoulder. However, near the end of the drive, he got used to it and too fell asleep from Asahi's warmth. 

Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka played 'among us' with each other throughout the whole ride. Hinata yelled here and there at Tsukishima as he snickered behind him during the beginning. But, when Tsukishima got busy, they stopped talking. The car was mostly filled with their loud talking and a few yells. 

Lastly in the back, Iwaizumi was busy listening to Oikawa as the two FaceTimed. So the car ride was filled with quiet curses being set towards the Aoba Johsai captain. Yamaguchi tapped his feet against the floor. His hands twiddled around nervously until Tsukishima realized that his best friend's anxiety was taking the best of him. So, the blonde boy slipped on his other headphones and placed it in Yamaguchi's ear. Songs filled his ear and the two quietly talked and occasionally played some games together. In the end, they both fell asleep on one another's shoulder. 

The ride lasted a few hours, and by the end, they arrived in front of the cruise. Groups of people were lined up, many cars parked along the side. There were already other people on the cruise who got picked up from Korea, where the voyage first began. The teens all got out and headed towards the back as they reached for their bags and suitcases. Many still a bit sleep-deprived, yet excited for the upcoming trip. 

"HEY HEY HEY!" A voice yelled, and the Karasuno team plus Iwaizumi turned around to see a familiar owl-like teenager. "KARASUNO!!" 

"Hey Bokuto!" Daichi smiled. 

Hinata turned his head and looked to the side to see Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, and Akaashi. He grinned and pushed past Kageyama, racing towards his friend. "KENMA!" 

The quiet teen winced at the sudden outburst of energy. He emerged behind Kuroo and looked up with a small smile. "Shoyo." 

"IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa yelled and ran to the other teen. He gave Kageyama a small death glare, and Kageyama just stuck his tongue out before turning away. 

"Tsukki!" Bokuto and Kuroo both yelled, causing Tsukishima to roll his eyes and look at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi gave a small growl to the running third years but looked away. 

Before they could reach the tall boy, Akaashi interrupted on greeting everyone and looked at his phone. "We should get on the cruise before it leaves us behind. We are late." 

"Akaashi's right-"

"AGAAASHIIII" Everyone stopped and looked at Bokuto who stopped and smiled. "Sorry, continue." 

"Anyways, we need to catch up. Grab your bags, let's go!" Daichi walked off and Iwaizumi quickly went towards him trying to shake off Oikawa. It didn't work. 

"So how's our Tsukki doing?" Kuroo smirked, pulling his hand over Tsukishima, his other hand still wrapped around Kenna. Before Tsukishima could say anything, Kenma sighed and slipped out of Kuroos' arm, making his way towards Hinata. "Kenma-"

"Let go of me-" Tsukishima stopped as he heard Yamaguchi yelp, and another arm went straight around him. Bokuto. "Hey, Tadashi was next to me." 

"So Tsukki-poo. How's your blocking been? Miss us?" 

Yamaguchi stormed off and Tsukishima watched, wanting to follow. Instead, he was pulled back by the two smiling captains. 

Yamaguchi walked towards Suga, he was talking to Daichi and Akaashi. "Hey, Tadashi." Suga smiled, he gave a quick wave and looked down. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Yamaguchi smiled and took a step onto the escalator that led the group up into a ramp. There were groups of people walking up the ramp into the big opening on the side of the cruise. 

They walked up the ramp, and Suga quickly gathered everyone together on the corner. "Okay group photo." He turned around and asked a lady who walked by. The teens all went close, and most smiled. Tsukishima and Kageyama just looked blank, except for one which caught the two smiling slowly as they looked at their best friends. 

"Welcome." The cruise worker smiled. She was a young lady with long black hair. "Name under reservation?" 

"Sawamura." Daichi replied looking into his wallet. He pulled out his card that was filled with pitched in money from the team and gave it to her. "Should be one room." 

"Yes, Sawamura. Perfect, so we have you in the small suite, room A-2401. How many keys?" 

"Six keys." Suga said counting all the responsible volleyball players. 

"Here you go." She scanned six cards and placed them in front of the teens. She turned back around and grabbed a pamphlet placing it in front of Daichi. "Have this. It has all the cruise activities. On Saturday night, we have a cruise formal in celebration of our lovely cruise's tenth anniversary. It's located at the top deck here." She pointed towards a section near the top of the cruise, on her computer. "There will be an announcement from a cruise member for more information. Also we should arrive in Argentina for a quick stop on Friday. That is all if you have any questions or concerns come find me or any cruise employee here. A free spa is also included for however many guests you have. What number is that?" 

"Uh." Daichi looked around beginning his count. 

"Sixteen." Kenma muttered, playing his game while Hinata now talked to Kageyama. Daichi jumped a bit, not realizing the quiet boy was next to him the whole time. 

"Okay here you go." She handed Daichi sixteen cards and smiled. "You're all set sir. Hope you, your husband, and your kids have a wonderful time here." 

Suga and Daichi both looked at one another, faces red. Before they could protest, a new family walked up to the lady and she began her statements all over again. 

"Can we go?" Kenma asked, staring down at his phone. 

Suga nodded his head and turned around. "Let's find the elevators." 

The group began their voyage towards the elevators. Tanaka talked to Noya, the two already planning their pranks. "Okay when we go to bed, we pour water on Tsukishima's head!" Tanaka smiled.

Noya shook his head and peaked over at Tsukishima who now just looked straight ahead, ignoring Kuroo and Bokuto. "No we can get caught for that. We need a better plan... how about we toss him overboard but I catch him before he thinks he'd fall?" 

"That's cruel." Tanaka added, pulling his suitcase closer as a group of ladies walked by. "But it can work. Let's do it!" 

"Hi Tanaka! Hi Noya!" The two best friends turned their heads to see Hinata who now was holding onto Kenmas arm, his phone nowhere to be seen. "Isn't this cruise great?!" 

"Yup! We are already starting to plan pranks." Noya whispered the last part as they entered the elevator. 

"Pranks." Oikawa chimed in. The smaller group looked up at him and he stared at them with a smirk. "On who Chibi-Chan?" 

"Tsukishima!" Hinata yelled. 

Everyone in the elevator turned around and Tsukishima glared at the tangerine boy. "What?" Hinata gasped while Noya and Tanaka turned around. 

"N-Nothing..." Hinata chuckled slightly and Tsukishima still stared. 

"Then why say my name?" 

The elevator opened and Hinata ran out. Yamaguchi turned to look at Tsukishima who was distracted by Hinata. He quickly grabbed his shoulder making the taller of the two turn his head. "Let it be Tsukki." 

"Wrong way dumb ass." Kageyama yelled as Hinata still sprinted down the opposite hallway. He quickly turned around and hurried back right as Daichi scanned the card against the door. 

"Rules." Daichi turned around and everyone let out a loud groan. He frowned and shook his head with a small chuckle. "Okay travel in pairs when you leave. I mean it. When we enter- Bokuto move the families trying to get by- anyways Suga and Iwaizumi will make a list of who gets what bed. No arguing." He turned to open the door before pausing and looking back towards Noya and Tanaka. "One single prank pulled by you two and I'll make sure you don't have any fun. Be responsible." 

"Awe." Noya sighed. "There goes our plans." Tanaka, Oikawa, and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement. 

He opened the door and everyone hurried inside, the door shutting behind. They were in a hallway, one door to the side, and a curtain on the other. Akaashi opened the curtain only to show a bunk bed. Asahi opened up the door and inside was a small bedroom, with one twin sized bed. 

"Let's set everything down in the living room." Ennoshita said walking ahead. He opened up a door in front of the hallway making his way inside. The rest of the group walked in only to see a couch and a small snack bar area. A balcony faced the ocean side, the waves slowly crashing against the cruise below. 

They dropped their bags against the wall and raced out the door. Suga and Iwaizumi however walked out the living room and headed towards the two other doors down the hallway. Iwaizumi opened up one, only to show a bathroom. Suga opened the other door which showed two Queen sized beds, a new bathroom connected. Next to the connected bathroom was another door and they opened it to show two other bunks. 

"So how are we going to do this?" Iwaizumi asked, sitting down on the bed. Suga walked towards a small desk on the corner and ripped out a piece of paper along with a pencil. 

"We have in total five beds." Suga wrote down. 

"Six. The couch was a pull out one." Iwaizumi added walking over towards the table and sitting down on the other seat. "The two bunks by the entrance are small so we can have the two smallest sleep there." 

"Right. Hinata and Noya will lay there." Suga wrote down their names and looked back at Iwaizumi, the yells and laughter of the volleyball players was muffled by the walls but still loud. "The twin bed would fit someone not as bulky as the rest." 

"Yeah so Bokuto, Asahi, Kuroo, Daichi, Tanaka, and I won't fit." Iwaizumi said. "What about Kenma?" 

"I'm thinking we keep Kenma and Kuroo close cause there will be beds shared." Suga thought. "Let's think about the pull out couch first. We can have Bokuto, Akaashi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita lay there. It's pretty wide." 

"Okay so they will sleep there." Iwaizumi looked at the beds and turned back around. "You and Daichi can have one bed, Oikawa and I can have the other, but he might end up on the floor." 

Suga laughed and looked back down. "Okay, then in the room connected to this one with the bunk beds. We can have whoever is left. It's Asahi, Kageyama, Kuroo, and Kenma." Suga wrote the names down and looked at Iwaizumi. 

He was frowning and kept reading the list. "No that's not right. The bedroom over by the entrance is still free. Who's missing?" 

"Oh hi!" Yamaguchi walked in with Tsukishima trailing behind him. 

The two third years both let out a long "Oh." And looked at the two. The first years tilted their heads, confused by the behavior. 

"Hmm." Suga looked at them and nervously chuckled. "Would it be fine if you two shared a bed?" 

"I don't see why not." Tsukishima spoke up, while Yamaguchi's face turned bright red. "We've had sleepovers before it'll be the same." 

"Y-Yeah. What uh- whatever's easier." Yamaguchi stuttered. 

"Perfect. You two get the entrance room." They both stood up and walked out the room towards the living room. 

• • • 

"Okay. Here's the itinerary." Daichi sat down at the table where everyone already sat, the cruise already beginning its journey. They all had their bags unpacked and in the section they would sleep. "Listen up quickly then we will head to eat dinner at the buffet-" 

"Iwa-Chan, give me some of your cookie!" Oikawa pouted. 

Iwaizumi glared and bit into his cookie with a shake of his head. "No." 

"Please!!" 

"Listen up!" Kuroo told the two. 

"Thank you. We will head for dinner then go to one of the gift shops they have here. Tomorrow will be a relaxed day, the only thing we have to do together is yoga." 

"Eww that's boring." Bokuto stuck his tongue out and Akaashi shook his head. 

"I'm hungry!" Hinata sighed. "Can we go eat dinner and worry about the planning later?"

"Fine." Daichi gave up and looked at his watch. "Grab money and meet at the door in two." 

Everyone squirmed out their seats and hurried towards their rooms. Each person grabbing their own wallet, or small backpacks. They headed out the door, and walked down the hall towards the center of the cruise. Loud gasps emitted from the group as they entered the huge room, a window at the top that let the colorful sky above shine. 

They walked towards one of the main restaurants and got brought to a secluded area which had the biggest booth in the place. They set everything down and hurried over towards the big buffet that was awaiting them. 

"Hey Asahi can you help me?" Noya asked as he looked up at the ice cream machine. The cones were far above, having not been replaced by an employee yet. 

"Oh sure." Asahi reached for it and gave it to the small libero. He smiled and put in chocolate ice cream. "Is that all your eating? You need actual dinner." 

"Oh yeah I know! I like eating my ice cream first though. What are you eating?" He asked, grabbing a plate and beginning to walk around the buffet. Asahi followed and looked down at his own plate, barely filled. 

"Just some salad and chicken." 

"No way!" Noya grabbed the plate and placed it next to his. Asahi turned his head at the fast behavior from his close friend. "You need more! Here!" He put rice and steamed vegetables on the plate, followed by a small brownie. "Gift from me." Noya gave a quick wink and ran off to Tanaka who was busy getting his own food with Ennoshita.

"He's loud yet caring." Akaashi said, coming up from behind Asahi. Asahi jumped then calmed down and smiled, his cheeks slightly red. 

"Mhm. That's Noya for you." 

"Sounds like our captain." The two turned their heads to see Bokuto staring with wide eyes, his hair shining brightly up as he stacked his plate full of brownies. "Yet we care more for him at times." 

Asahi laughed and grabbed his plate. "Yeah those types are always..." 

"Strange." The two said in unison. They looked at one another then back at the two teens they were thinking of. 

Akaashi grabbed his plate which was now filled with some rice. "Well I'm going to head back." 

"O-Okay see ya!" 

• • • 

On the other side of the buffet, two familiar childhood best friends, gently placed some spaghetti on their plates. The green haired boy kept glancing at a face not too far from him, one might think the teen he stared at looked like a human rooster. 

"So is there a reason why you keep glaring at Kuroo?" Tsukishima asked, now filling up two cups with ice. "Do you like him?" 

"W-WHAT NO!" Yamaguchi was about to storm off but the cup Tsukishima filled with fruit punch was pushed against his chest. 

"Here." 

"Oh, my favorite. Thanks Tsukki." Yamaguchi turned back around and looked down. He clutched his plate harder than wanted. "I just..." 

"TSUKKI!" Two voices yelled in the buffet. Many people turned their heads and Yamaguchi looked away trying to avoid eye contact from the staring eyes. 

Bokuto and Kuroo hurried over and grabbed Tsukishima's plate. "Hey." Tsukishima tried to grab it back but Kuroo hurried over to the salad bar. 

"You need more food." Kuroo said, placing food on the plate. Bokuto nodded his head and grabbed the plate back from Kuroo, handing it to Tsukishima. 

"Now let's go find our little Kenma and Akaashi." Bokuto said. "Hey where did your little green haired friend go?" 

Tsukishima turned around only to see Yamaguchi gone. He frowned and turned back to the third years. "I'm going to go."

The two third years watched as he walked off, but Akaashi quickly showed up with Iwaizumi. "Distract the pretty boy," Iwaizumi said, "hurry Akaashi." The two rushed off and ducked behind a group of people walking away from the buffet. 

Kuroo and Bokuto turned around to see Oikawa walking towards them, a smug smirk on his face. "Oh hello mister hyena and owl. Have you seen Iwa-Chan and Akaashi?" 

"Hyena?!" Kuroo frowned. 

Bokuto let out a loud laugh and smacked his best friends back. "Oh yeah! Your laugh screams hyena!" 

"Shut up you owl!" Kuroo retorted, rubbing his back. "No we haven't seen Iwaizumi." 

"That's too bad." Oikawa sighed. "He gave me your nicknames too." 

"WHAT?!" 

Oikawa smirked and waved his hand, walking away. "Oh well."

"HES BEHIND THAT GROUP!" Bokuto yelled, pointing in the direction the third years last saw the two run. 

"Bokuto!" Kuroo face palmed. "Oikawa was bluffing!" 

"Oh-"

Oikawa let out a laugh and picked up his plate. "Thank you." He smirked walking towards the group. He gave the two bigger teens a wink before moving past the people. "Ohhh Iwa- Chan!" 

• • • 

Everyone ate fast. Conversations happening here and there, some volleyball talk and other conversations just filled with random questions. The group was getting to know one another more, only seeing each other during practices or matches never gave the players a chance to better understand the personality of their competitor. So, the teens mixed. 

"Kageyama." Iwaizumi said, he cleared his throat after just eating mashed potatoes. "How are your sets going?" 

"Good." He replied looking up at his past upperclassmen. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, and brought his finger up under his eyes, pulling down slightly. His usual mimicking. "Idiot king. Hey Iwa stop talking to that brat." 

"Shittykawa, you really are getting on my nerves today." Iwaizumi groaned, his grip on the fork tightening. 

Noya let out a laugh and looked at Tanaka. "Are they going to do it angrily?" 

"You think there's ever a time where they don't do it angry?" Tanaka snickered, spilling some of his soda. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both looked over at the two, having clearly heard the words spoken. Their faces redder than Yamaguchi and Tsukishimas spaghetti. "What!" Iwaizumi glared, looking at the two and back at Oikawa. 

"Be quiet!" Suga slapped the two troublemakers' heads and looked at the masterminds of Aoba Johsai. "Excuse them, complete idiots is what they are." 

"Okay mom!!" Noya pouted. "No need to be so mean." 

"I'm about to wack you both to the Bahamas." 

Daichi let out a small groan and cracked his neck, after his head went right and left on his shoulder. "Boys! Stop." 

"Sorry Daichi." The three quickly replied. 

The rest of dinner went great. Everyone finished, and they headed down the hallway filled with crowds. They stopped and entered a small gift shop. The windows let in a soft glow from the shining galaxy outside. 

"Daichi look!" Suga tugged the captain's arm, and he turned around only to see the vice captain wearing a funky looking beanie. "I should be a model."

Daichi let out a small laugh and gently touched the top of his head. "Nah. I miss your grey hair." He pulled off the beanie and gently fixed the messy pieces of hair that spread off in different directions. Suga's face went red as he stared up with wide eyes. "See all better." 

"I-"

Loud giggles were heard, distracting the boys as they turned their attention to the corner. A group of girls looked at the volleyball players, whispering into one another's ears. 

"Is it just me or are they staring at us." Kageyama asked, walking towards Daichi, followed by the rest of the team. 

"No. I mean they are staring, just not at you." Oikawa replied. "I'm used to it, all ladies love me. I would say you will get used to it but you never will little king." 

"Shut up Shittykawa." 

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck and looked away to avoid the girl's stares. "Is there something on my face?" 

Noya looked up and a small smile went across the liberos face. "Of course not you big baby. Those girls over there seem to have crushes on us." He reached up and pulled down on Asahis arm so it no longer rubbed his skin harshly. "Your fine!" 

"Thanks Noya." Asahi smiled slightly, causing Noyas heart to skip a beat. He quickly turned away, his face quickly turning red. 

"Look!" Hinata yelled, running towards some shelf's, pulling everyone out of their own trance. "Can we get these?!" 

Suga, Kenma, Noya, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Akaashi, and Iwaizumi quickly made their way over to the orange haired boy. However, as Kuroo, Bokuto, Ennoshita, Daichi, Oikawa, Tsukishima, Asahi, and Kageyama tried, the giggling ladies already made their presence known. 

"Hello." A girl with long blonde hair smiled, her friends next to her. She looked at Tsukishima first. "What's your name?"

"Tsukishima." He replied. He turned his head to see Yamaguchi walk off. "Why-"

"You're cute." She placed her hands on his arm, and he quickly retracted it causing her to gasp. 

"Go away." He took off towards Yamaguchi. 

The ladies then turned their attention to Daichi, Kuroo, Kageyama, Ennoshita, Asahi, Oikawa, and Bokuto. The smaller teens stared with jealousy as the girls were all up on the bigger ones. However the jealousy was directed towards the girls, as they wished they were the ones flirting with them. 

"So dumb." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

"Why are they all up on them." Noya frowned. "I want girls on me!" 

"Is Kiyoko with them?" Tanaka peaked over but sighed as there was no sight of his crush. 

Yamaguchi arrived, trying to avoid Tsukishima who was making his way towards the group. "I'm tired, can I go back?" 

"Yeah. I'm tired too. Let's go." Suga said. "Anyone buying anything?" 

They shook their heads and began their way out the store. Kenma stared at his phone, but when they left the store he quickly stopped and looked up to see Kuroo taking a photo with a random girl. He rolled his eyes and stared down at the floor, putting his phone away.

"Hey bro." Tanaka said walking towards Noya as they entered the cruise room. "What's wrong? You seem so down." 

"What? I'm never down." Noya forced a grin and Tanaka shook his head. 

"Nah that's fake. Come on your like my brother! What's wrong?" 

Noya sighed and walked over to the bunk bed where he was to sleep. "Can you keep a secret?" 

"Duh!" Tanaka smiled. "So what's up?"

Noya stopped reaching for his pajamas and stood still. Tanaka noticed the tightening grip his backpack was receiving. A small frown slowly set upon his face as he realized something really was bugging Noya. 

"I... I like someone." Noya whispered. 

Tanaka let out a laugh and threw his hand aggressively on the back of Noya. "Of course I know that bro. Kiyoko!" 

"Nuh... no. I'm talking about someone here... one of the volleyball players." Tanaka went wide eyed and retracted his arm. Noya bit his lip as tears threatened to fall. "I'm so confused Ryu. I love Kiyoko... yet I love this person... but it's a different love for both." 

Tanaka went quiet, trying to find words to say. Noya looked up then back down. "He doesn't feel the same. I know. But I thought the more I tried to bury these feelings, the better I'll become. I like girls, so there's no point in having to deal with.... with boys."

"But?"

"But I can't. It's so hard. I'm so confused and it's killing me not knowing what to do. Not having control." 

Tanaka patted Noyas hair and stared up at the ceiling. "This isn't something I'll ever understand Yu... but... I'm here for you. I'll support you no matter what. If you ever need to rant or for me to kill a bitch, I'm your man!" He gave a thumbs up and Noya couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

"Thanks." Noya replied, now getting the courage to let go of his backpack and continue reaching for his pajamas. 

"So who is it?" 

The pajamas fell to the floor. Noya quickly scrambled down to grab them. His chest going up and down at an unusual rate. "Well..." It went silent, one trying to arrange his thoughts while the other watched his messy friend. "It's... it's Asahi."

"THAT'S AMAZING YU-"

"Tanaka quiet down!" Noya looked around in fear but noticed no one was around. 

Tanaka smiled and pulled himself onto Noyas bed, ducking lightly. "We need to throw hints that you like him! Tomorrow spend all your time around him!"

"But I want to spend time with you as well." Noya replied. 

"It's good, tomorrow is a Noya-Asahi day!" His fingers went straight under his chin as he pursued his lips in deep thought. "Hmm maybe an Asayu... no, how about an Asanoya day? Yeah Asanoya!" 

Noya frowned then slowly nodded his head. Noya-Asahi day doesn't sound too bad? "Okay I guess..." 

"Perfect. I'll be your wingman, but for now I'm off to sleep." 

"MY FAVORITE UPPERCLASSMEN!" Hinata shouted as he raced towards them. "Are you sleeping here too Tanaka?!" 

"Uhh this place is a little too small for me." Tanaka smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, good night." 

Noya and Hinata both waved as he disappeared into the living room, closing the door behind. Now it was just Noya and Hinata in the hallway, the two jumped onto their bunks and turned off the lights. Letting the dark consume their bodies. 

• • • 

"Where did everyone go?" Daichi asked as he and the others returned. "We went off looking for you all." 

"That's cool." Suga replied, laying down on his side of the bed. "Good night." 

"What- Suga-"

"Hey Suga." Iwaizumi said, walking in with his pajamas on and Oikawa instantly ran towards the other boy. He limped slightly though due to his knee which still tried its best in healing.

"Iwa-"

"Good night." Iwaizumi told Suga, he slid into his own bed and threw the covers over his head. Suga instantly followed. 

Oikawa and Daichi both turned to look at one another. They frowned ever so slightly and looked back at the other two third years. 

• • • 

When Bokuto arrived at his sleeping area, he noticed Akaashi had already passed out. He yawned and slithered into a spot between Akaashi and Ennoshita, who was currently reading. Tanaka laid passed out as well, yet slept in the opposite direction. "So Ennoshita is it?" Bokuto asked, turning off one lamp. "Whatchu reading?" 

"To Kill a Mockingbird." Ennoshita whispered, he closed it up and turned to look at the taller volleyball player. "We never talked before huh?" 

"Nope." Bokuto replied. "So are you in your third year?" 

"Second. I watch over these lunatics whenever the captains are not around." He looked at Tanaka who suddenly began to snore. "But they are fun to be around."

"Yeah Karasunos pretty great. Of course my team is better." Bokuto smirked and Ennoshita gave him a small glare. "Anyways we should talk more! Good night second year captain." 

Ennoshita smiled slightly at the title but quickly looked away. He turned off the light and soon enough the world around him went dark. 

• • •

"Tadashi." Tsukishima said, staring at the small bed where the two would share throughout the trip. "You've been acting weird throughout the whole day." 

Yamaguchi made a groan into the pillow, his body sprawled out across the whole bed. "No I haven't." 

Tsukishima sighed and looked away. The room went silent for what felt like hours, however it was only five minutes. "Am I not your best friend?" 

Yamaguchi quickly sat up and turned around. Tsukishima was staring at him, with the same apathetic look he always carried. But, there was something off in his eyes. The sparkle in which always hid seemed to have gone fully into hiding.

"What-"

"Tsk. Never mind." Tsukishima sat up and walked towards the closet. 

Yamaguchi felt guilt fall over him. He scratched his arms up and down, something he always did to calm his nerves, and quickly tried to get out the bed. He gasped as the blanket and his legs got mixed together, and he fell straight on the floor. Tsukishima turned around to see Yamaguchi upside down. His legs were tangled up and he stared at Tsukishima. "Tsukki! You are my best friend! I'm sorry Tsukki." 

"For what?" Tsukishima closed the closet and walked towards the boy. 

"I was jealous today." He whispered, now avoiding eye contact. Tsukishima stopped walking and raised his eyebrows, out of all the things Yamaguchi could have said, he was not expecting this. "Of you, Kuroo, and Bokuto." 

"What?"

"The way they pulled you away so easily when I kept trying to talk to you... are they your best friends?" He felt his eyes begin to sting at that thought. 

Tsukishima sighed and bent down, a small gasp was heard from Yamaguchi at how close Tsukishima came. "Don't move." He muttered and he grabbed his arms, pulling him out from his entanglement. "They aren't my best friends. Just two annoying idiots who won't leave me alone." 

Yamaguchi smiled and turned away to avoid Tsukishima's look. "Oh, okay." 

"So we better now?" Tsuksihima yawned, now being the one to slide into the bed. 

Yamaguchi nodded his head and turned off the light. "Good night Tsukki." Yamaguchi turned his head only to see Tsukishima already sleeping. He didn't snore, instead he looked peaceful. Yamaguchi smiled, the world never allowed Tsukishima to show his peaceful side. So he loved these moments, and will forever treasure them. He slid the glasses off the blondes face and placed them down before wrapping himself up in the blanket. The world around him slowly began to grow dark. 

• • •  
Day 3~

"Wake up sleepy kitten." Kuroo pulled Kenmas arms up and the smaller boy looked around in confusion, forgetting where he was for a second. "Everyone's getting ready to grab breakfast." 

"Let me go." Kenma frowned, still annoyed with Kuroo. "And don't call me kitten." He pulled his arms back and went down the ladder to his bunk. Kageyama and Asahi were already out of the room so Kenma walked towards their side and changed in the corner. 

Kuroo slipped on his shoes and stood by the door, staring up at the ceiling. "Kenma are you mad at me?" 

"No." He appeared but already began to stare at his switch. He walked past Kuroo and went out the door, leaving behind a confused Kuroo. 

• • • 

"So after breakfast we are doing some yoga?" Hinata asked Suga as they opened the door. The group made their way over towards the elevator and it opened up into the main restaurant floor. "Why?" 

"Just some team bonding. Plus it's good for your muscles so you won't tense up during volleyball." Daichi said, coming up beside Suga. Suga looked at him and frowned before turning around and heading for Iwaizumi. 

"No fair Iwa-Chan is never that talkative with me." Oikawa pouted coming up next to Daichi and Hinata as the three watched the two talk.

"Is Suga mad at you Daichi?" Hinata asked, turning his head back towards Daichi. 

"I have no clue." Daichi responded. 

They entered the new restaurant, a small cafe. A waitress escorted the group to a table and they sat down staring at the menus. 

"I expect you all to eat a lot." Noya frowned at the first years. "Especially you Tsukishima! You need more muscles." 

"Hey Tsukki has muscles!" Yamaguchi frowned. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi." 

"Gomen Tsukki." He nervously giggled.

"Anyways," Tsukishima pointed back to Noya with a smug smirk. "I have bigger muscles than you." Tsukishima responded, resulting in a laughing Yamaguchi. 

"WHAT!" 

"NISHINOYA!" Daichi frowned. "Stop yelling." 

"Party pooper." Suga spoke. Everyone went quiet staring between the two. 

"What?" 

Suga looked down, avoiding Daichis stare. "Welcome to Cafe LeVa. May I get your orders?" 

"Uh... yeah can I get a coffee?" Iwaizumi began. 

"Water please." Oikawa smiled. 

"I'll have orange juice!" Hinata smiled. "And my friend Kenma said he wants apple juice!" Kenma felt Hinata pat his back, but he didn't want to look up at the waitress so he kept his head lowered.

"Milk please." Kageyama spoke. 

The waitress went down the rest of the line getting all the drink orders then food orders. Once she left everyone began having their own side conversations. Daichi, Kuroo, and Oikawa watched as their best friends ignored them and instead talked to the others around. Therefore, the three talked to each other. Food arrived soon enough, and everyone hurried up with eating. They paid using the main credit card that everyone pitched money into, and headed out. 

"Kenma." Kuroo sighed as he hurried up next to the boy. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"No." Kenma replied. The group walked into the workout center and a young male smiled at the group. 

"Welcome. Are you here for the yoga session?" He asked, looking at his watch. 

"Yes sir." Akaashi replied. 

"Perfect. Right this way." 

They were led to a room where mostly women sat in, along with a few teenage girls. They chose a mat on the floor and sat down. 

"Welcome everyone. First we will do some meditations. When I light the candle, I would like everyone to close their eyes. Then, follow me as I breathe in and out." 

Everyone closed their eyes and the man let out a deep breath. "In."

The room was filled with the noise of people taking in a deep breath. 

"When I say out, release all the inner feelings trapped inside. Ready, and out." 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" 

Everyone jumped as Noya, Hinata, and Tanaka let out loud screeches. 

"IDIOT!" Kageyama face palmed. "HE DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" 

"I WANNA TRY!" Bokuto let out a loud scream and Akaashi quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Desperately trying to stop the screaming third year. 

"BOKUTO STOP!" Akaashi pleaded, the screams now muffled up. "EW GROSS!" He moved his hands which were now wet from Bokuto licking his palms. "BOKUTO!" He growled, wiping his palms against a now beaming Bokuto's shirt. He let out a loud laugh and grinned mischievously. 

"Stop yelling. Seriously how annoying can you be?" Tsukishima sighed. 

"Hey Tadashi." Tanaka smiled. "I know you have a lot of anger in you from being this tall fries friend. Go on, release it." Tanaka smirked and hit Tsukishima. 

"I- I don't." Yamaguchi frowned. "Tsukki's my best friend-" 

"Woah you have Tsukki as your lock screen." Noya smirked running around with his phone. "Hinata grab Tsukkis!" 

Tsukishima turned but his grasp was too late. Hinata grabbed his phone and took off running. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima quickly stood up and began to run. 

"TEAM!" Daichi was cut off as Yamaguchi slipped and fell on Daichis chest, knocking the wind out of him. Yamaguchi stuck his arm out in an attempt to reach Noya. 

"GIVE IT!" Yamaguchi yelled. 

Tsukishima grabbed onto Hinata's shirt and lifted the smaller boy high up into the air. "You little-"

"ENOUGH" The instructor yelled, the room went dead silent, eyes now on the instructor. "You seven out right now." He pointed his hand at Tsukishima and Hinata, then went down the line towards Noya, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Akaashi, and Bokuto. 

"I'm so sorry." Daichi said, pushing Yamaguchi off his body. "They will leave right away." He stood up and glared at Tsukishima. "Let him go right now." Hinata yelled as he fell backwards and landed on his butt. "You seven follow me this instant." 

They walked out the room and stood on the deck. Daichi was dead silent, making everyone stay on edge. He looked up at the teens and gave his 'dad' glare that would make even the scariest of criminals break. "Yu, Shoyo, give Kei and Tadashi their phones right now." The two quickly handed the phones over. "Kotaro, Yu, Ryunosuke, Keiji, Shoyo. Why the actual hell did you yell in there?! WE AREN'T IN A PLAYGROUND! THERE'S A TIME AND PLACE FOR THAT. WE WERE IN A ROOM OF PEACE AND YOU FIVE HAD TO SCREAM?" 

"Sorry." They whispered, looking down. 

Daichi sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. "You aren't children. You are teenagers. We are going to have a nice trip, and having an incident like this happening on the second day of vacation isn't what I had on mind. Be respectful. Now we are going to finish this, meaning you seven have to stay together and find something else to do for an hour. Akaashi you are the most responsible out of them all, you text me in an hour and we will meet up wherever you are. Everyone listens to him! Now go." 

Daichi walked back inside and the group stared at the door. After a few silent moments, Akaashi sighed and looked at the group. "Bokuto I hate you." 

"Agaaaaashi." Bokuto whimpered, his hair falling a bit to the side. Akaashi always wondered how his hair matched up with his emotions. 

"Come on let's go find something to do." Akaashi said, walking off. The rest followed close behind. 

"Daichi is scary." Hinata looked at Noya and Tanaka. 

"I know. Not only did he call us all by our first names but he even yelled at Bokuto and Akaashi." Tanaka shuddered. "So Akaashi what are we going to do?" 

The group stopped as they turned the corner and stared at the volleyball court in front of them. Some kids playing around on the court. 

"VOLLEYBALL!" They cheered. 

"Okay how's the teams going to split?" Bokuto asked as they walked onto the court and the kids stepped aside in awe. 

"Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Noya on one side. Bokuto, Hinata, and Tanaka on the other." Akaashi said. "Hmm we are one short." 

"I can join." The group turned their head to see a tall male walk towards them. "Names Zenaku." He let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette and put his hand through his dirty blonde hair. 

"I'm Akaashi. This is Bokuto, Tsukishima, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Noya, and Tanaka. So which team do you want to be on?" 

Zenaku thought and stared at the members. "I'll go with the tall one, cutie." He walked over to Tsukishima, and Hinata gasped as he realized he was an inch taller than him. Bokuto and Akaashi both frowned at the nickname. 

"WOAH YOUR TALL!" Hinata smiled. "Taller than Shityshima!" 

"What a simpleton." Tsukishima muttered. 

Zenaku laughed and tossed his cigarette to the floor. Noya frowned slightly and looked up. "Hey Zenaku how old are you?" 

"Twenty." 

"A COLLEGE STUDENT?!" Hinata yelled. "THAT'S SO COOL! DO YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL IN COLLEGE?!" 

"Yeah. I'm the official setter, so I hope none of you are setters cause I'm going to play it." He winked. 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi and went towards his ear. "He gives me creep vibes." 

"Mhm." Yamaguchi replied. The groups lined up in their positions, and the game began. 

• • • 

"Hinata!" Kenma yelled, hurrying towards his fellow orange haired friend. The rest of the volleyball players walked behind him, and the volleyball game once played ended in Akaashi's team winning. It was close though. 

"So they played volleyball." Daichi said. 

"Makes sense." Suga replied, making Daichi gasp slightly at the boy who was once ignoring him, actually acknowledging him. "Hinata, Tanaka, Noya, and Bokuto. They love volleyball. Of course we all do, but they can let out energy from playing it. Maybe meditation and yoga just wasn't for them." 

Daichi smiled and nodded his head. "Your right, then again when are you not." Suga's face went red and he turned away. "I missed your voice though..." 

"I-" Suga didn't get to finish as he was dragged into a hug by Daichi. Instead of fighting it, he smiled and hugged him back. Being mad was too much work anyways. 

"Hey little one." Zenaku walked towards Hinata and stared down at him. "You jump high, I like it." 

"Thanks! I'm going to become the next tiny giant." Hinata grinned. "Oh Zenaku meet my friend Kenma!" 

Kenma looked up at the tall college student. Zenaku smirked down at him and lifted up Kenmas chin, before poking his nose. "You're also cute." 

Kenma pulled his head back slightly and gave a confused look. "Uh..." 

"How old are you little one?" 

"I'm not little. I'm sixteen..." Kenma looked at Hinata who also gave a confused look. "Why." 

"Not too young." Zenaku smirked, he lit up a new cigarette and puffed it in front of the two teens faces. They let out coughs and swiped the smoke away. "Just how I like it." 

"Excuse me." Kuroo walked in front of Zenaku and the two smaller teens. "Who are you." 

"Zenaku." He replied. 

"Well Zenaku do you have a problem with Kenma?" 

"And Akaashi." Bokuto stated as he pulled Akaashi behind him. 

Kuroo nodded his head and turned back around. "If not we will be going now." He turned around and grabbed the twos shoulders. 

Zenaku quickly went in front of Kuroo and looked at him then down at Kenma. "Actually I was just leaving. I'll see you around cuties." He bit his lip and quickly swiped his fingers across Kenmas chin, he winked over at Akaashi, and began walking off. 

Kenma and Hinata felt Kuroo's grip tighten around their shoulders. "Ow. Kuroo." Kenma looked up, wiping his chin from Zenaku's touch. "Let go your hurting my shoulder." 

"Who is that jerk." Kuroo frowned, letting go and turning towards the group who walked over to them. 

"Some college student." Noya replied. "He's good at volleyball, but he kept winking at us. It was strange." 

"Yeah what a pervert." Bokuto said. "He was flirting with Kenma and Akaashi." 

"No way." Oikawa replied. "He was flirting with Gamer-chan and Bokuto calmer-chan ?" 

"Bokuto calmer?" Akaashi whispered to himself, his eyebrow raised at the nickname. 

"That's kinda illegal." Tanaka replied. 

Ennoshita sighed and looked at him. "That's why Bokuto called him a pervert!" 

"Oh." 

"We will just avoid him. So now what?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"Right. Let's head to grab some lunch after we can explore, I mean this cruise is huge and we just discovered a volleyball court. Who knows what else they have." Daichi smiled. 

They cheered as they made their way inside the cruise, heading to grab lunch. Tsukishima and Noya turned their heads and noticed Asahi and Yamaguchi missing. 

"Where's Asahi?" Noya spoke out loud. They looked over at the volleyball court and noticed the two, talking to children. They walked over to them and looked down. 

"We are going to grab lunch." Tsukishima spoke. "What are you doing?" 

"Talking to the kids. They saw Asahi do a spike when everyone was talking to that Zenaku guy." Yamaguchi explained. "And they liked my jump float serve!" 

"You're so tall!" A little boy gasped. "You're a middle blocker right?" Tsukishima just nodded his head.

"Shi the libero is so much cooler!" A little girl said, she looked like the boy. "I saw you keep saving the balls that fell past the blockers! It was so cool!!" 

Noya grinned wide and nodded his head, fast. "That's right, little miss. I'm the best libero!" 

"COOL!" The rest of the group yelled. 

"Hey guys they are leaving you behind!" Ennoshitas voice yelled. 

"Well nice talking to you kids. Have fun playing." Asahi smiled walking off with Noya who waved his hands around. 

Yamaguchi looked down and smiled. "Bye!" He turned his head to a smaller boy that Tsukishima didn't notice before. 

"I wanna become you when I'm bigger!" The little boy smiled softly, he had green hair like Yamaguchi, however it was placed nicely on his head with no loose curls except for two strands that stuck up at the top. "Your so amazing!" 

Tsukishima never saw Yamaguchi's face get so wide. "T-Thank you!" 

"Work hard." Tsukishima spoke up. "Tadashis amazing and he works hard every day and night, so you can too." 

"I will!" The boy smiled wide. He looked at Yamaguchi and bowed down. "Thank you mister!" 

Yamaguchi smiled and patted the kids shoulder, before standing up and following Tsukishima inside the cruise. "You really think I'm amazing?" 

"Yeah? Why do you seem shocked?" Tsukishima replied staring ahead, his face slowly heating up. 

"I-"

"I told you before, your cool." They entered a restaurant after Tsukishima caught a glimpse of Hinata's bright hair. "Plus your cute." 

Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima got pulled into a conversation, and he stood still blushing wildly. "Hey earth to Tadashi!" A voice pulled him out of his trance. He turned his head only to see the great king, Oikawa. "You going to keep standing in the middle of the walkway? Or are you going to grab food?" 

"S-Sorry!" He hurried ahead and disappeared in the group of others who began to grab food. 

Oikawa turned his attention to Iwaizumi who also was staring. "Is it just me or was freckles staring at the tall fry?" 

"Yeah. Why?" Iwaizumi reached for a plate and handed one to Oikawa who still stared ahead at Yamaguchi. 

"I think he likes him." Oikawa replied, a little too normal of a tone for Iwaizumis liking. "Don't you?" 

"Hmm, I guess? I don't really care though." Iwaizumi yawned. "Here have some fruit." He placed a spoonful of fruits on his plate and continued onwards. Oikawa still stared, a small smirk set on his face and Iwaizumi sighed. "Don't you plan anything that could cause more trouble or I'll kick your dumb ass." 

"He doesn't have an ass to kick." Kageyama snickered. 

Oikawa stopped staring and turned his attention to the first year. "You little-"

"Hey no hurting my child." Suga glared, scaring the three as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?!" 

"My momma senses kicked in." Suga brought two fingers up to his eyes and moved his wrist back and forth. "I'm watching you." 

"Suga stop scaring Oikawa." Daichi face-palmed, dragging Suga away. "You are just like Noya and Tanaka I swear." Suga giggled sticking his tongue out and the two disappeared into the crowd. 

"Hey Kageyama!" A voice yelled. Hinata ran up to him and smiled wide. "Want to sit next to me?" 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked past the screaming boy. "You're so annoying. King, control your Queen." 

"EXCUSE ME!" 

"Same goes for you, salty fry. Where's your green fry?" Oikawa interrupted with a sly smirk, turning around to face them after placing three cinnamon pastries on his plate. 

"You really need to stop on the fry nicknames." Iwaizumi frowned. "Your being such a dumb ass." 

"Same goes for you. Is that the only nickname you can say?" Oikawa stuck his tongue out and Iwaizumi punched his shoulder. "Ow Iwa!" 

"Whatever, I'm going to sit." He stormed off and the first years watched as Oikawa chased after him. 

"Anyways." Kageyama replied. "Let's go Hinata." They walked off towards the table, leaving Tsukishima who now decided to grab a pastry as well. 

• • • 

Karasuno, and friends, ate their lunch. Bokuto smiled as he stuck two chopsticks up his mouth and turned to Akaashi. "Look Akaashi! I'm a seal!" 

"It's walrus." Akaashi sighed. "Don't get into more trouble by Daichi." 

"Don't I look like a cute seal-walrus?" 

Akaashi looked back up at him. Bokuto stared with his big golden eyes, a wide smile spread across. Akaashi couldn't help but feel his stomach twist, and face grow red from staring a few seconds too long at the beautiful eyes. "Sure." 

"YAY!" He slammed his hand down on the table, a way to show his success. The victorious act caused the mashed potatoes that once laid on his fork to fly high in the air, landing on Kuroo's hair. 

The group of teens, each and every one, let out the loudest laugh they could conjure up. Bokutos chopsticks dropped as he laid back in the booth, finger pointed as a powerful laugh came out of him. Akaashi too began to laugh, but he covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head quickly. Kenma snickered quietly from the corner where he secretly was playing his video games, and Hinata began wheezing. Tanaka and Noya were both a mess. Tears streamed down their face as they rolled around the floor laughing like there's no tomorrow, the chairs they once sat on laid helplessly on the floor. Even if Daichi wanted to, he couldn't calm the rolling boys. He was laughing at the Nekoma captain who sat beside him, noticing Kuroo's clutch on the spoon getting harder. Tsuksihima and Yamaguchi were in a fit of laughter at the end of the table, and Suga was trying his best to hush Hinata as the two of them let out wheezes. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both looked at one another and let out loud laughs as they held onto the table so they wouldn't fall to the floor. Ennoshita and Asahi both looked at one another, faces red and they grabbed onto each other's arms. A way to tell each other to hold it in, hold in the laughs that were about to pour out. 

Everyone in the restaurant stopped to stare at the laughing teens. Kuroo stood up and shook his head, the potatoes spreading onto Daichi and Iwaizumi who were sitting next to him. 

"Idiot!" Iwaizumi screamed as the potatoes hit his face. 

"Kuroo!!" Daichi yelled. 

"Good. I'm going to murder you." 

"No I love you bro!" Bokuto laughed. Akaashi stopped laughing. 

"I'm sorry but you all are disturbing the customers." The manager suddenly appeared. Everyone stopped laughing and looked up at him. "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, who's the parents?" 

"THESE TWO!" Noya quickly jumped off the floor and landed behind Suga and Daichi. "Our two dads. We're adopted." 

The manager raised his eyebrow and looked at the others who just nodded their heads with a smile. Suga and Daichi both were red, and Suga quickly stood up. "Sorry sir we will leave instantly." 

"Good." He stormed off and the group looked back at each other. 

"Hey Daichi before you start scolding us, I'm going to remind you that you were also laughing." Ennoshita spoke up. 

Daichi stared and a small laugh escaped his mouth. "I'm not going to scold. This was a needed laugh." 

"No it wasn't!" Kuroo replied, still wiping the potatoes off his black spiky hair. "My poor hair." 

"It was already sad enough." Tsukishima said. 

"Shut up." Kuroo frowned. 

Daichi shook his head and pulled his chair into place. "Come on we need to head out before security comes." 

"We didn't finish eating!" Oikawa replied. "My tasty pastries are still here!" 

"And I'm not finished with the meat buns!" Hinata pouted. 

"Take them, you have hands." Iwaizumi walked off cleaning up his face with a napkin. 

Oikawa, Hinata, Tanaka, and Noya looked down at their food. They quickly stuffed their hands and hurried ahead to the others who were already outside waiting. 

• • • 

"Now what." Kenma sighed, the group having walked around the upper deck as the sun set. 

"Oo! Let's go inside here we haven't been in before!" Hinata rushed in, holding Kenmas hands. Akaashi noticed Kageyama and Kuroo instantly go stiff. 

"Guys don't cause too much trouble!" Suga called out. 

"Don't cause any trouble!" Daichi folded his arms. "Let's follow them." 

They opened the door and Hinata raced back, jumping above a toddler who was busy licking her lollipop. "GUESS WHAT!"

"Hinata you can't just jump over kids!" Iwaizumi face palmed. "Idiot." 

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Bokuto cheered, hands flying up in the air in his small victory stance. "JUMP OVER ME NEXT!" 

Akaashi grabbed his arms and pushed them down, struggling slightly from the heavy muscles on the owl boy. "No!" 

"Where's Kenma?" Kuroo asked. 

"We found an arcade! He's in love over there! Can we go play games? Can we? Can we?!"

"ARCADE!" Yamaguchi and Noya both gasped. 

"I don't see why not." Daichi smiled. "Lead the way." 

Hinata raced ahead, and the others quickly raced after him. They stepped into a huge room that shined brightly. Small gasps of air left everyone as the bright lights and loud noises entered their bodies. 

"This is bigger than what I imagined." Asahi said. 

"Shoyo." Kenma walked quickly towards him. 

"Hi! So can we get our tokens?" Hinata asked Daichi who now walked over towards the token machine.

He put in the card, and pressed buttons. He paused slightly, thinking about how much to give, then pressed the enter button. The sound of coins falling made the volleyball players smile. "Get in line." He grabbed the coins and counted, placing a set of 15 in each players hand. 

Once they got their coins, everyone split up and rushed around in groups. Kenma hurried over to the first arcade game that caught his eye, Pac-Man. Hinata and Kageyama followed him. 

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi wandered around. Akaashi mostly followed around the two third years as they bounced from game to game. 

Asahi, Tanaka, Noya, and Ennoshita stuck together, bouncing from game to game by going down the list of what they all wanted to do. 

Daichi, Iwaizumi, Suga, and Oikawa walked around, playing a handful of games in which Suga and Oikawa began to team up with one another. In the end Daichi and Iwaizumi still won. 

Lastly Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both entered a dinosaur Jurassic Park shooting game. Tsukishima felt guilty when the reptiles would appear, so instead Yamaguchi carried the team while Tsukishima pointed out what the name of the dinosaur was, and what the weaknesses were. Afterwards they did claw machines, Yamaguchi winning a plushy of a triceratop, and gave it to Tsukishima. 

"GUYS COME LOOK!" Hinata yelled, hours have passed in the arcade and most of the people inside left. "Kenmas awesome!" 

The group followed Hinata and they reached the older side of the arcade room. Kenma stood watching the game, his face showed no emotion as his fingers tapped along quickly. Kageyama's mouth was agape as he stared at the game. 

"Damn Kenma!" Tanaka smacked his back and Kuroo quickly pulled Tanaka before Kenmas hand swiped. 

"He will scratch you if you interrupt." Kuroo explained. "I made the mistake of doing that when we were younger and the cut was pretty deep." 

"What game is this?" Noya asked, peaking over Kenmas shoulder. "Space Invader? Cool! I love this game!" 

"He's been playing for a whole hour!" Hinata lifted up his hands as he jumped, looking like a starfish. "It's unbelievable!" 

"You're unbelievable." 

"What?"

"What." 

A silence fell upon the group and Kageyama's face went red. Ennoshita let out a small laugh and walked closer towards Kenma. "Anyways how long do you reckon you'll play?" 

"I dunno." Kenma replied, staring at the screen. "If baldy doesn't interrupt my game then I should be playing for a while. Why." 

"No reason." He quickly walked off and Daichi frowned. 

"Well it's getting pretty late, and we have a big day tomorrow-"

"I'm staying." Kenma shot another one of the invaders in the game and a small smile appeared on his face. He moved onto the next level. 

"I'll stay with him." Kuroo yawned. "I'm used to carrying this one around." 

Kenmas grip tightened but he kept his attention on the game. Ennoshita walked on back with red tickets in his hand, and grinned. "That's too bad you're all tired. Guess I'll toss the sixteen laser tag tickets away." 

"LASER TAG?!" They all yelled, of course except for Kenma who still was concentrating. 

"Yup!" 

"HEY HEY HEYY!!! I LIKE YOU CAPTAIN JR!" Bokuto pulled him into a side hug, and ruffled his air. He groaned at the heavy hand. 

"Is that all I'm known for?" He ruffled his hair back into place and began to pass around the tickets. 

"Of course not-"

"Pretty much." 

"Yeah." 

"Duh." 

Asahi went wide eyed at the interruption from Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa. Ennoshitas face went pale and he swallowed the small knot forming in his throat. 

"Ennoshita you're an amazing player!" Noya smacked his back softly. "Ignore them!" 

Ennoshita just nodded his head and looked back at them. "So are you going to move or will it just be Noya and I playing?" 

"NO I WANT TO GO!" Hinata raced ahead, before stopping and turning towards Kenma. His body was still bent over, eyes glued to the game, and tapping wildly. "Kenma come on!" 

"In a minute Shoyo." Kenma replied. 

He tapped six more times before the game made a victory noise. He smiled slowly, before quickly hiding it, and turned to the group. "Okay." The screen displayed in bright bold words, 'Congratulations!!' 

"Did you beat the game?" Oikawa asked.

"Mhm." 

"Hurry up, let's do laser tag already!" Noya kept jumping up and down and Asahi touched his shoulder. 

"Calm down Noya."

"S-Sorry." Noyas face went red and Asahi tilted his head at the stutter. In fact, all of Karasuno turned their heads after hearing Noya stutter. "Um let's go!" 

They watched as Noya walked fast, and Tanaka hurried to catch up with him. They made their way towards the back of the arcade, and a small desk stood there, a door behind. "Welcome to Laser Tag. Tickets?" 

One by one, the tickets were handed to them and they opened up the back door. The room was black with purple lights, glowing the room up. The person smiled and looked at the group. "Okay. How should we do this? Split teams?" 

"How about we all get into partners." Oikawa smirked. "And go against one another like that." 

"That's good as well. Once you have chosen partners, come through the door." They walked off and left the door open. 

"Hinata." Kageyama said, turning towards the orange boy. "Let's be partners." 

"Okay!" 

"Hey bro." Tanaka walked over to Noya. He didn't turn his head, and Tanaka smiled. "Do you want to partner up with Asahi?" 

"I-"

"Yo Asahi!" Tanaka yelled. "Come be partners with Noya! Ennoshita we boutta be partners!" 

"Tanaka!" Noya widened his eyes and shook his head, his head feeling light. 

"Okay." Asahi smiled. "Sorry if I mess up beforehand, Noya." He giggled softly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Noya felt his cheeks go redder and he just gave a thumbs up. 

"Nah you'll be good with me as a partner!" 

"HEY HEY HEY!! AGHAAASHIII!" 

"Yes I will be partners with you Bokuto." Akaashi looked up at him, causing Bokuto's mouth to widen. The grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Partners?" Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima. He nodded his head, and began his walk into the next room. Yamaguchi smiled and quickly trailed behind. 

"Daichi let's be partners!" Suga smiled, punching his shoulder softer than he usually would. 

"Let's do it!" 

"Iwa-Chan!" 

"No go away." Iwaizumi frowned, pushing the boy away. "Anyone else open?" 

"Kenmas going to be with me, right Kenma!" Kuroo smiled and Kenma frowned. However, before the boy could respond, Kuroo pulled him into the room leaving behind Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

"Guess were partners in crime." Oikawa winked, before letting out a scream from Iwaizumi pulling his hair. 

"Don't mess up idiot." 

"Iwa why are you always so mean to me." Oikawa pouted, rubbing his head as the two walked into the next room. 

They were given different colored laser guns and chest plates, before the person in control of the game opened the door. They were to be given a minute grace period, allowing the teams to run off and find their own base. The room was pitch black with only bright vibrant colors on the equipment to lead the way. 

Kenma crouched behind a big black object and pulled Kuroo down. "So game plan?" Kenma asked. 

"Why are you mad at me?" 

Kenma turned around and frowned slightly. "I said game plan not questions." 

"Come on Kenma. We are best friends!" Kuroo sighed. "Please? Tell me what I did?" 

"It's not... you'll hate me. Can we just play?" 

"TWELVE O'CLOCK!" A voice yelled and out popped two colors; purple. "ENNOSHITA ATTACK!" 

Kenma and Kuroo quickly shot at the two and there lights turned dark. 

"DAMMIT!" Tanaka yelled. 

"We would have caught them by surprise, had you been quiet!" Ennoshita replied. "Hurry up let's go." 

"Fineee." 

"I would never hate you." Kuroo jumped quickly back to the conversation. He was glad Hinata wasn't around to help Kenma avoid the topic. "Is Hinata your best friend now?" 

"Shoyo's been my best friend." Kenma tied his hair up into a ponytail. "And you are too, come on we aren't babies I can have more than one best friend." 

"Fair enough... Do you hate me?" 

"No." 

"Do you have a crush on Hinata?" 

Kenma stopped walking and turned around. "What? No! He's just a close friend." 

"I thought I was too." Kuroo scoffed walking off. "Dammit Kenma why do you always hide your emotions? You're my best friend! I'm supposed to be here for you, but you shut me out!" 

Kenma felt his heart begin to pound rapidly. He took a deep breath, eyes glued to the floor, and reached out to Kuroos arm. He gently pulled back, making the third year turn around and look below. "I... I like someone." 

"Okay?" 

"But... I don't think the person likes... boys..." 

"Well who is she?" 

Kenma sighed and felt a small tear stream down his face, he quickly wiped it away and he was really glad that the room was pitch black. He felt his heart beat faster, his anxiety worsening. "It's a he. I like boys... and the boy is you." 

It went dead silent between the two. Kenma felt his blood run cold and he desperately tried to hold onto the air still left inside him. Kuroo on the other hand, felt his heart race and body go warm. "I'm sorry Kuroo..." 

"Kenma!" Kuroo dropped the gun and picked the small boy up. He gasped at the unexpected affection, and struggled against the hard hands that tightened around his small frame. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to tell you the same thing!" 

"That you're sorry?" 

"No! Well yes? But no! I like you too Kenma!" 

Kenma felt a smile fall upon his face and he looked down, feeling the warm breath coming from how close Kuroo's face was. "You do?" 

"Yes!" 

"GOT YOU!" Hinata yelled as Kageyama and him quickly shot their guns. Kenma and Kuroo looked down at their chest plates as it went completely black. 

"Dammit." Kenma responded. 

"Hey why is Kenma floating?" Hinata asked, walking towards the two. Kuroo placed Kenma down and smiled. 

"He was being carried dumb ass." Kageyama tried to smack Hinata, but the black room made it hard for him to detect where the orange boy was. Instead, his arm flew and hit nothing. 

"Well let's go Kenma." Kuroo gently found his hand and held it, walking out towards the door. He opened it and their eyes adjusted back to the bright arcade. 

There was a silence between the two, it wasn't awkward or suspenseful. It felt peaceful. The two just held hands and stared at the crazy machines ahead. Kenma turned his eyes slightly, looking up at the spiky black haired teen. "Now what..."

"I will ask you properly." He turned around and smiled, his face shined with red. "Kenma Kozume. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" 

Kenma squeezed his hands, his face too turned dark red, and he couldn't help but smile. Kuroos smile spread wider at that, the rare occasions where Kenma would smile at him meant the world.   
"Yes Tetsuro." 

"You know I hate my first name." Kuroo laughed, but he leaned in and the two shared their first ever kiss. It was slow, and a bit awkward. However, it made the two smile as their hearts raced in sync. 

• • • 

"My turn!" Oikawa spoke up as he walked past the line of volleyball players. 

Kuroo pulled him back by his hoodie and the boy fell backwards. "Wait your turn pretty boy." Kuroo frowned. 

"GET OUT ALREADY!" Hinata pounded on the bathroom door dancing around. "I needa go pee!" 

Noya and Tanaka appeared from behind the group with sly smirks. A towel hung loosely around their necks and only their boxers were on. 

Asahi frowned at the scene, as did everyone else. "Did you two take a shower together?" Kageyama walked out the bathroom and Hinata quickly rushed in. 

"Yup! Two for one deal." Noya replied as Tanaka nodded his head. 

"You should try it out." Tanaka pointed at Yamaguchi who began to walk in after Hinata opened the door. 

Hinata smiled as he went back in line for the shower. "Thanks for letting me cut Tadashi." 

"Um, I think I'm good." Yamaguchi replied. He turned his head to Hinata and gave a small nod. 

Akaashi appeared with a towel on his head behind the second years, and frowned at the glance of the rest. 

"Akaashi took a shower with you too?!" Iwaizumi questioned. 

Akaashi frowned and shook his head. "We used the shower in your bedroom. Daichi is giving us second years a ten minute limit since the other third years allowed us to go first. Tanaka got to go first followed by Noya, me, and Kenma." 

"So you didn't shower together, liars." Tsukishima replied. Tanaka and Noya let out small laughs as they quickly ran off, earning annoyed glances from the rest of the group. 

• • •   
Day 4~

Daichi yawned and turned his head, the clock struck ten. He turned his body over and saw everyone else in the room sleeping. Oikawa was cuddling against Iwaizumi, which made Daichi stifle a laugh, while Suga laid turned to his side.

"Up! We are heading out to the pool today." Daichi smiled, shaking Suga slightly before getting up to tap Iwaizumi. 

"The hell get off me you dumb ass!" Oikawa yelped as he was awoken by Iwaizumi pushing his body to the hard carpet below. 

"Ow my butt." He stood up and rubbed it gently. 

"What butt." Kageyama opened the door, dressed up in his workout gear. 

"EXCUSE ME-"

"What- where did you go?" Daichi asked, cutting Oikawa off before he could kill the first year. 

"I went to the gym." Kageyama rolled his head side to side and looked down at his watch. "I'll shower right now." 

"Okay. Wake up the others outside, we are going to the pool." 

He nodded his head and walked off. The four left in the room got up; and began to take turns going in and out the bathroom as they got ready. 

Thirty minutes later, the group made it onto the pool deck. A huge pool was displayed in the middle, water slides of all types surrounded the top. Many families were on deck, splashing around on the hot day. Screams filled the air, most of laughter and some of crying children who wouldn't listen to their parents. 

"Go crazy." Daichi waved them off. 

Everyone placed their towels down on open seats and quickly pulled off their shirts. Noya, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Suga, Bokuto, and Oikawa quickly jumped in. Kenma and Tsukishima both sat by the edge feeling the water with their feet. Daichi and Iwaizumi entered through the actual staircase, and swam towards the corner where the rest of the teams were hanging out. 

Kuroo and Bokuto both made eye contact, a small nod of their heads was exchanged. The team was busy throwing water at one another to notice Kuroo slowly make his way behind Kenma and Tsukishima. 

"I wasn't." Yamaguchi replied to Tsukishima. 

"You were." He said, before Bokuto swam in front of his feet. "What are you doing Bokuto?" 

Bokuto smirked and grabbed his feet. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in disgust, his mouth slightly agape as he was about to speak. Suddenly he felt his body get pushed forward, and Bokuto tugged down. Tsukishima gasped, before plummeting into the water. 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi gasped. He floated back up and turned his head towards Bokuto. 

"You piece of shits." Tsukishima said, his blonde hair laid flat on his head, and his glasses floated nearby. Yamaguchi grabbed them and swam towards Tsukishima, who was about to attack Bokuto. 

"Wait Tsukki!" Yamaguchi swam in front of his body and placed the glasses gently on his face. "There."

"Nows our chance, run!" Kuroo yelled, grabbing Bokuto's arm and pulling him out of the pool. They bolted off and Tsukishima growled, turning quickly as he watched them head up a set of stairs. 

"I hope they fall." Akaashi made his way towards the edge and sat next to Kenma. 

"Me too." Kenma replied. 

Yamaguchi laughed and turned towards the slides. Kuroo and Bokuto both waved down below, before they disappeared inside the long tubes. 

"I'm going to kill them." Tsukishima stated as he too watched the teens disappear. 

"Permission granted." Suga replied and Tsukishima looked down to see Suga floating on his back around him. Small ripples in the water were being created as he continuously went in circles. 

"Suga. What are you doing?" 

"Protecting my salty crow child." Suga swam towards Daichi who was standing in the water staring.

"I'm not your child-"

"No you are. Right Daichi." 

Daichi gently pushed the floating Suga away from the edge of the pool and nodded his head. "Yup. It's declared that we are the parents." 

"I missed the wedding!" Noya sighed as he splashed Tanaka's face. He yelped as Tanaka body slammed down, the two sinking to the bottom. 

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" 

"HEY HEY HEY!!" 

A chorus of big waves were thrown around in the pool. Everyone's bodies either floated up, or their faces got splashed with the water. Kuroo and Bokuto poked their heads up from the waves they created. 

"Nice." Tanaka fist bumped the two. Kuroo let out the loudest laugh and Kenma blushed from the pool edge where he sat, watching the chaos happen. 

Daichi smiled as he stood up in the water; making his way towards the corner where Kenma sat. "Don't like the water Kenma?" 

"No... I never learned how to swim so I just avoid water." Kenma responded, watching Daichi pull himself out, his body dripping causing a small pool to form. Kenma shivered slightly at the touch of the cold water. 

"Oh well-" 

"Hey Daichi." Suga swam over and brushed his silver hair behind his head. The water caused it to stick together as small drops of water gently slid down his face. "Oikawa wants to go ride the big slide with all of us!" 

Daichi felt his mouth open, but no words escaped as a group of loud laughter and talking caused the three teens to turn around. A group of girls looked towards Daichi and they whispered quickly, some avoiding eye contact. Daichi turned his attention back to Suga and smiled. "Yeah lets go do it. EVERYONE OUT!" He yelled and they all stopped doing whatever it was in the water. "Where's Oikawa?" 

Kageyama and Iwaizumi quickly lifted up their hands and Oikawa bursted out the water, gasping for air. Daichi just pinched his nose and shook his head. "To the slide; were all going." 

The group all walked out the water, and smiled as they made their way towards the staircase. Daichi looked down and pulled Suga out of the water. "Thanks Daichi." Suga blushed lightly. 

A small tap was felt on Daichis back, causing him to lose his attention of Suga and instead focus it on the group of girls who already made their presence known. 

"Hello, can you help us?" A girl with red long hair smiled, her fingers still on Daichis skin. Suga frowned at the pink coated nails that delicately held onto him. How annoying. 

"Hello ladies, what can I help you all with?" Although Daichi is always nice, Suga couldn't help but feel jealousy grow in him as Daichi responded. However, he knew deep down he would do the same, after all the girls needed help and they were being trusting over Daichi. 

The girls behind the red head giggled faintly and she gave a soft smirk. "I actually needed help on getting your number."

Suga felt the jealousy radiate off him. He wanted to run and stand in front of Daichi, a protective shield against him and the world. However, he stood right besides Daichi, looking at the girl and back at his best friend. 

"Sorry." Daichi casually lifted the girls hand off his bare skin, and Suga had to cover his mouth to avoid laughing out. "I appreciate it, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend." 

The girl's face quickly matched her red hair, and she frowned looking at Daichi. "Are you denying me?!" She pouted like a baby, and the two males instantly hated it. Suga couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his throat; causing the group to quickly turn towards him. 

"What's so funny grandpa." The girl spat, her hands against her hips. Suga and Daichi both noticed as the girls behind followed like baby ducks. 

"Grandpa?" Suga questioned. He noticed the girl's gaze go up at his hair and back down towards his eyes. 

"Yeah! You got something to say mole face!" Suga took a small step back as she took a step forward. His heart began to beat faster than he expected, his hands flew up to the side of his eye subconsciously. 

Daichi put his hand between the two, glaring now at the girl. "Okay, that's enough." Daichi nodded his head towards the group. "I think it's best if you go." 

He turned back around and grabbed Suga's hand. They walked off quickly towards the stairs, where the rest of their friends all waited. 

"Took you long enough!" Oikawa yawned, he rubbed his eyes and stared at Suga, noticing the young setters eyes laid glued to the floor. Next to him stood Daichi who still dragged Suga's hand with him. "You good Suga?" 

Daichi stopped and turned his head towards Suga. Suga quickly plastered a smile on his face and nodded his head, a little too much. "Of course! Come on let's hurry to the slides!" 

"Suga-"

"Wanna race!" He turned away from Daichi and towards the disaster trio. 

Noya nodded his head and lowered his body, getting into a running stance. "You're on!" 

"Go!" Suga and the three took off running. Daichi felt his hands tighten into a fist as the warmth of Sugas wrist disappeared. 

"What happened?" Ennoshita asked the rest of the group, they continued up the stairs like normal humans. "You seem a bit on edge." 

"A group of girls said some things to Suga... He hasn't heard those words since elementary." The two shared a silence as they reached the top. Ennoshita sighed and gave him a reassuring pat. 

"Suga seems good, don't worry about it." 

Daichi knew Suga better than anyone else, having been there for him since they were young. He's seen his good and bad sides. Along with all the times the world began to crush his loving heart. However, Suga seemed to be having fun now, and that's all that mattered to Daichi. 

Kuroo grabbed the big floaty, it was at least able to seat ten. The lifeguard on duty however didn't even give a second glance at the group. "Everyone in, when you reach the bottom hurry out. Next." 

"Kuroo." Kenma spoke up as he stared at the water. 

"It's okay kitten, we just stay in the raft the whole time." 

Kenma raised his eyebrows at the unexpected nickname; Kuroo on the other hand jumped into the raft, ignoring the stare. He sighed and slowly drifted into the seat next to Kuroo, Noya on the other side of him. 

"Have fun." The lifeguard pushed a button, and the bars that once stopped the raft from falling into the dark hole, opened. 

"LET'S DO THIS!" Bokuto screamed as the world went completely dark. 

Water splashed around, hitting the inside of the raft on many occasions. The black walls of the slide turned into stripped lines, causing the group to see some light. Noya moved around as he began to feel squished from the amount of people in the raft. 

"Noya don't stand up!" Iwaizumi spoke from the group. 

They turned their heads towards Noya who was trying to get untangled from the amount of legs all meeting in the middle. He stood up, the raft drifted towards the edge, and he yelled as the raft fell down the drop. Tanaka reached out for Noya who began to drag along the water, coughing it up as it flew around his face. 

"NOYA MY BRO!" 

Two coughs escaped Noya before he gasped up. "AHH HELP!" In an attempt to get back on, his hand wrapped around the closest hand towards him. The raft dropped once again, and the world went dark once again. Kenna gasped out as he felt his body fly out the raft. 

"WAIT STOP!" Kenma yelled, causing the whole raft to try and find the new screaming voice. 

"KENMA?!" Kuroo felt around where the teen once was, only to find nothing but empty space. Tanaka also was no longer nearby. 

"KUROO!" A voice yelled. 

"THEY FELL OVER!" Asahi yelled. Now everyone was on edge as they tried to look around the fast moving slide. 

"The waters not deep enough for them to drown Kuroo, it's okay!" Suga yelled above the loud screams. 

"But at the end we drop into the water!" Kuroo leaned forward trying to figure out which screaming voice was Kenmas. 

"What's wrong?" Yamaguchi asked, rubbing the water off his face. 

"Kenma can't swim!" Hinata replied, peaking over as well. Now Yamaguchi also went wide eyed. 

"Shit." Is what everyone was thinking. 

The raft turned sharply and the last drop appeared. Oikawa pulled Kuroo from the edge right in time as the drop came fast, pulling the raft into a wide space. It went side to side as the water now poured in faster. 

They all had their attention towards the drop, and a second later three bodies slid down the drop. Tanaka came head first, water splashing straight into his face. Next came Noya who was holding onto Kenma, the two screamed as the water splashed up against them. 

"SWIM!" Daichi yelled as the raft still went side to side against the walls. 

Tanaka quickly began to push himself forward, he reached ahead right as the raft came down from the side, and Kageyama pulled him up. 

Noya and Kenma on the other hand still were far off. They tried to push ahead, but the raft was nearing the end. 

"Noya hold onto Kenma he can't swim!" Suga yelled out. 

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HOLDING HIM!" Noya yelled, the loud rushing water almost drowning his voice away. Kenma watched in fear as the raft, and now their bodies, began rushing straight towards the open pool. His grip quickly tightened around the smaller boy, and the two screamed out as their bodies went flying ahead into the water. 

Kuroo jumped, really ungracefully, and swam towards the two bodies. Tsukishima would have let out a laugh from how sloppy the jump was, yet with everyone already on edge he stayed quiet. 

"Idiot!" Daichi yelled as Kuroo quickly swam back with the two in his arms; the group already out the raft. "Noya you idiot! Why did you stand up?!" 

"Sorry." Noya coughed up some water as they reached the staircase leading out the pool. Kuroo dropped him and pulled Kenma out, the teen was in fact shaking from the events that just occurred. 

"Are you okay kitten?" Kuroo grabbed one of the many towels on deck that were given to the pool users. "Come here." He wrapped his body up and Kenma just frowned. 

"I'm f-fine." He shook from the cold as he tried to push Kuroo away, but the third year was just as stubborn causing Kenna to sigh in defeat. Kuroo pulled him towards their seats and sat him down. "Shut up already with the nickname." 

"I think I deserve a medal." Noya smiled. "I protected Kenma!" 

"You looked so small next to him." Tsukishima snickered. Yamaguchi began to laugh from behind him. 

Suga walked next to Kenma and handed him a water bottle. Noya sighed as he sat next to Kenma, patting his shoulder. "Sorry Kenma bro." 

"It's fine." Kenma responded. "Deaths bound to consume me eventually." Everyone stopped and stared at the Nekoma setter as he began to gulp down the water. 

"Oh thank Asahi he's okay!" Kuroo smiled, he turned his head towards the group and slicked back the loose strands on his head. "Death talk is normal." 

"Did you say thank me?" Asahi questioned as everyone began to walk back towards the pool, Kenma staying back with Akaashi. 

Noya smiled and jumped up on Asahis back, causing him to slightly stagger at the unexpected impact. "Yeah! You're the god of Karasuno! I'm your little angel." 

"Make that devil." 

Noya frowned and roughly threw his head back."Hey who said that!! Tsukishima you better not be sassing your senpai!" 

"It wasn't me." Tsukishima responded as Oikawa chuckled behind him.

"Anyways, I hear Hinata say it all the time, it just came out naturally." Kuroo smirked. The smirk didn't last long as four hands shoved the captain face first into the water. Oikawa and Bokuto let out loud laughs and slammed against one another, chest to chest. 

Oikawa turned his head and looked over towards Iwaizumi who stared ahead at the slide, a group of people laughing loudly. "IWA-CHAN YOUR NEXT!" He rushed over and pushed his arms out, yet the impact never came. Oikawa yelped as he tripped on his own feet and Iwaizumi quickly pushed him straight into the pool. 

Bokuto grabbed onto his stomach, falling over to the side as he let out wheezes that came from the bottom of his soul. He rolled around side to side, his butt bumping into the pool side chairs. Akaashi rolled his eyes at the sight, and he stood up from beside Kenma. "I'm going to control the baby." 

The rest of the teenagers were all laughing over Bokuto's wheezing mess, and Akaashi groaned silently as he felt the stares from the surrounding passengers. He was going to kill Bokuto for the embarrassment. However, when he reached the owl-like teen, he couldn't help but feel the need to smile down at the laughing face. His eyes were lit up with joy, causing a weird feeling in Akaashis stomach. 

"Get up Bokuto." Akaashi reached down, accepting the big hand from Bokuto. He flinched slightly as he tried to pull him up, his hands already lost in Bokuto's fist, yet he kept pulling until Bokuto stood up. "Damn your heavy." 

"I'm thick!" Bokuto smirked. 

Kuroo came up from behind and slapped Bokuto's butt, causing Bokuto to yell slightly and turn his attention towards Kuroo. "You sure are bro." 

"That's gay." Tanaka hollered out. "Say no homo!" 

"Shut up Tanaka!" Ennoshita dunked Tanaka's face under water, and he struggled slightly before lifting his head up gasping for air. 

"Yeah we accept the homo in this household." Noya smirked, still wrapped up on Asahis back. The two now were relaxing in the water. 

"Nuh-Noya." Asahi turned bright red and looked behind him at the boys, who's smile slowly started to disappear. 

"What?" Noya felt his heart race faster and he quickly let go of Asahi, falling into the water with a small splash. 

"Uh nothing." Asahi gently tapped his fingers together. Noya frowned at the notion and opened his mouth, about to speak, when a group of soft voices arrived. 

Daichi and Suga both let out groans, turning to each other in the process. The redhead and her friends were smiling as they stared at the teens below. They sat by the edge and giggled softly, kicking the cold water gently. 

"Hey." The red head smiled. She looked towards Daichi and frowned slightly, before turning towards Oikawa. "Hey cutie what's your name?" 

"Hey ladies." Oikawa smirked, lifting his hands up as if he was a star. "What are your names?" 

"Asami." The red head blushed. 

A girl with light pink wavy hair blushed dark red as she stared at Oikawa. "I'm Hiroko." 

"Sora." A girl with baby blue eyes and light brown hair spoke. "And this is Yuri." She beckoned her head towards a girl with sharp dark eyes and short curly purple hair. 

"Well you four look lovely." Oikawa pulled himself up, sitting between Asami and Hiroko. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and looked ahead at the other volleyball players. They still stared at the girls, or more like Oikawa's interaction towards the strangers. "These are my friends ahead." 

"Yeah we already met two." Asami smiled, she turned her head towards Daichi and Suga. "They were quite rude." 

"Daichi and Suga will never be disrespectful." Hinata pointed out before dropping half his face back into the water, small air bubbles began to form as he blew into the water. 

"Hmm Chibi-Chan's right," Oikawa replied. "What did you silly girls do to them?" He poked her nose and she blushed crazily. 

"N-Nothing!" 

"Get a room." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa. He lifted up his hands, ready to splash water against him, but stopped as he realized the girls would also get splashed. "Tsk." He walked off towards Kageyama and Hinata. 

"Well these are my friends, so you better not be causing any trouble with them. But that one," He pointed towards Kageyama. "That little king can get all the torment you want." 

"Shut up." Kageyama growled. 

"Oikawa stop flirting and come play!!" Hinata yelled. 

Oikawa smiled and gently pulled himself back into the water. "What game?" The girls all frowned as he left their presence. 

"How about how long you can hold your breath under water?" Tsukishima added as he dropped Noya straight into the water after he managed to prop himself up on Tsukishima's back. "Asahi keep your little receivers hands to himself." 

"Sorry girls I'm off. I'll see you around, and no being mean to my friends okay." He winked and swam off. The girls all blushed at Oikawa's wink. 

Suga watched as they walked off, but Asami turned around and gave a nasty glare towards the grey headed boy. He shivered slightly and turned towards Daichi who went wide eyed as he stared at the game being played. "Tsukishima let Kageyama's head up right now!" 

Suga watched as Tsukishima let Kageyama's head go. He quickly turned around towards Yamaguchi and began to talk, monotone as usual; but he kept side eyeing Kageyama who turned side to side trying to figure out who almost drowned him. 

The rest of the day went by normal. The group stayed by the pool the whole day, going down the slides multiple times, and a few fell asleep after a while. With the help of Tanaka, and Noya, Oikawa managed to place two empty bowls on Kageyama's chest. His sleeping body slowly crisped up until he opened his eyes to show white circles around his chest. As expected, the three got chased by a pissed off Kageyama while everyone else chuckled from their areas. Daichi on the other hand, kept his attention on Suga who seemed to be hiding something that kept bothering him. Guess his detective skills will come in handy. 

Nonetheless the friends finished up the day, and went towards their rooms to change. After much arguments, and some bruises from shoving, the group managed to all shower and change with the two bathrooms they had, in two hours. They made their way down towards one of the many theaters in the cruise, and slid into a whole row of seats. 

"What movie are we watching?" Ennoshita asked as he handed out portions of popcorn to everyone. A chorus of 'thank you's went out as the players got their popcorn. 

"Some horror movies." Kuroo yawned. "I might pass out though I'm exhausted." 

"Me too." Kenma moved his head up and down as he drifted in and out of sleep. 

Bokuto quietly laughed as he touched their shoulders. "Oh you cats, always sleeping aren't you?" 

"Shut up you owl." Kuroo snapped causing Bokuto to smirk. 

The lights dimmed and everyone stopped talking. The movie began to play, and Suga couldn't help but have his mind drift elsewhere. Daichi kept switching his head between the movie and Suga. 

"Suga." Daichi whispered, causing Suga to turn his head a little too fast at the unexpected voice. 

He rubbed his neck from the small jolt of pain, and tried his best to make out the figure. "Hm?" 

"You know... what those girls said aren't true." He felt around and smiled as his hand tangled itself up with the setter's hand. They were freezing cold. "You don't look like a grandpa, and there's nothing wrong with your face." 

"I... I wasn't thinking about that." Suga smiled. 

Daichi knew a fake Suga smile. He frowned and leant closer towards him. "Don't lie to me. You're beautiful, and strong. It's okay to let your emotions out at times you know?" 

"Stop messing around." Suga nervously let out a soft giggle, his face heating up as he felt the warm breath escape from Daichi. He was closer than Suga expected. "Anyways the girls go for you, I'm nothing special." 

"Why do you think I denied them?" 

Suga stopped and actually went into deep thought. Why did Daichi deny them? Now that he thinks about it, every girl who ever confessed to Daichi was always turned down. Even when Michimiya confessed, Daichi turned her down. Maybe he just wasn't ready? 

"You're not ready?" 

"No." Daichi responded. "I like someone else. A certain person with beautiful, messy, grey hair. Eyes brown like chestnuts, and a beautiful beauty mark under his eye." 

"Wait what?!" Suga said, a little louder than expected. People turned their heads and Oikawa shushed them, earning a laugh from Iwaizumi. Suga closed his mouth with his free hand and stared ahead at Daichi. "Y-You-" He lost words. His chest beat faster as they stared into one another's eyes.

The two leaned in closer, both their faces burning dark red, and hands wrapped around. Suga felt his eyes close as his face leaned in, but no impact ever came. Confused, Suga opened his eyes and looked at Daichi. "C-Can I kiss you Koshi?" 

"Ye-Yeah." They smiled as the messy kiss was initiated. 

As the movie ended, and lights went up, Ennoshita sighed as he began to wake up the ones who fell asleep. Kuroo and Kenma were snuggled into one another, or more like Kenma being snuggled by Kuroo. Kenma seemed as though he fell asleep in the middle of trying to escape the hug. Noyas head laid on Asahis lap, Asahis hand placed on Noyas side as the two snored peacefully. Daichi and Suga were snuggled into each other, Sugas head tucked under Daichis chin. Then there was Tanaka who was snoring while cradling a bag of popcorn, he murmured Kiyokos' name softly. 

"They cute." Bokuto smiled.

• • •   
Day 5~

The sound of splattered water thumped against the windows. Asahi rubbed his eyes slowly as he sat up. Everyone left the room except for Kenma who was still sleeping peacefully in his bunk. The room was barely lit up by the daylight outside, so Asahi carefully moved the blinds. Dark clouds surrounded the air and the sun was nowhere in sight. Water droplets and ocean waves sprinkled the window, causing the window to become foggy. 

Laughter interrupted Asahis thinking, and he turned his head towards the slightly opened door. He placed his hair into a messy bun, and slowly made his way out the door, past Daichis room, and into the hallway. Yamaguchi smiled at Asahi, as he walked out the bathroom down the hall. "Good morning Asahi!"

"Good morning. Where's everyone?" 

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T SUS!" 

"DUMB ASS, SHUT UP! THE OTHERS ARE STILL SLEEPING!" 

"Well I guess that answered your question." Yamaguchi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as the two stared towards the living room door where the yells came from. 

Asahi stepped into the room seeing everyone up on their phones. Bokuto, Akaashi, Iwaizumi, and Ennoshita sat on the couch as they stared down at their phones; full concentration. Noya, Tanaka, Kageyama, and Kuroo were sitting at the dining room table; Hinata standing up from his seat staring at his phone in anger. Suga, Daichi, and Oikawa laid their backs against the wall as they too stared down at their different colored phones. 

"We are playing among us." Yamaguchi smiled. "I died though." He waved his phone in front of Asahi who nodded his head. 

Noya lifted his head up, and his face brightened up. "ASAHI!" He yelled. "Come here!! Hurry!" 

"Noya quiet down!" Suga responded from his small corner. "Good morning Asahi." 

"Good morning!" The voices all said at once. 

"Good morning." Asahi smiled, scooting behind Noya. He lifted up his phone to show Noyas name glowing red, along with Iwaizumis name. "Sneaky." He whispered and Noya let out small giggles. "Hey how is everyone playing among us? Isn't that a ten player game?" 

"Kenma hacked it for us before falling back to sleep." Kuroo grinned. "He's a genius!" 

"We get it, your boyfriends the best." Bokuto stuck his tongue out and Kuroo let out a laugh after trying to give Bokuto the stank eye. 

"Boyfriend?" 

"Long story." Noya replied, the two making quick eye contact before Noya turned back to his game. "I guess they are dating. We found out when Kuroo kissed Kenma after he hacked the game. I guess this is their third day dating." 

"So they started during vacation?" 

"Yeah... you don't have a problem with it right?" 

"Why would I?" Asahi pointed towards Akaashis character and Noya smiled as he quickly killed his character. 

"Well... yesterday-" 

"Im not homophobic." Asahi rubbed his hands together slowly as he tried to calm his nerves. "I promise! I'm sorry if I seemed that way... I just was shocked I guess that you said it?" 

"Why?" 

"I... I uh..." 

"IWAIZUMI! NOYA! YOU TWO WERE THE IMPOSTERS?!" Tanaka yelled as the crew mates' screens showed a big, 'Imposters Win!'. Iwaizumi and Noya both smiled, showing their teeth as if they tried to look evil. 

Asahi put the code in, clearly noticing that the conversation he once was having was now irrelevant. And, the group began to play. Round after round, they laughed and yelled causing Tsukishima and Kenma to finally awake and make their way into the screaming living room. The ocean splashed roughly against the cruise, and the rain began to pour harder as time began to pass. Soon enough everyone got bored of the silly game, instead deciding to get changed as they decided to find something to do inside of the cruise. Ennoshita decided to stay behind, being too tired to join.

The cruise was emptier than the boys expected. Almost no one was out, only a few families who already began to make their way back to their rooms. Everyone else seemed to be like Ennoshita, staying inside their rooms as they got the extra day of shut eye. The group entered the elevator, casually waited for it to go down, and walked into the main lobby. 

"Can we go to the indoor playground?" Oikawa asked as Kuroo, Bokuto, and him stared with wide eyes. 

"Yes!!" Kuroo smiled. "Can we?!" 

"Uhh sure." Suga replied, and the three took off running. Behind them ran, Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka. Suga smiled at the scene, and he felt fingers slip between his hand. Daichi looked ahead as if nothing happened, but Suga felt his palm get a little sweaty. "You're cute." A small kiss was placed on Daichis cheek; before Suga began to pull Daichi with him as they made their way towards the indoor park. 

"They really are children." Akaashi smiled slightly as he watched Bokuto get pushed by Kuroo, his body now falling upside down the slide. 

Kuroo turned his head after laughing at Bokuto, and pointed towards Kenma. "Kenma!! Come play!!" 

"I'm not a child." Kenma responded, staring down at his switch. 

Hinata got off the see-saw and raced towards Kenma. "Come play on the see-saw with me!" 

"Okay Shoyo." Kuroo gasped as he watched Hinata and Kenma walk on over to the see-saw. The two went up and down while Hinata laughed as he lifted his hands up high in the air. "Don't fall Shoyo." 

"I won't! Higher Kenma!" 

"I only weigh so much." Nonetheless, the Nekoma setter tried his best to shift his weight onto the seat more. 

"Daichi slow down!" 

"The hell?" Noya turned the corner only to see Daichi pushing Suga, Oikawa and Asahi on a whirl. Suga let out laughs as Daichi kept pushing it around in a circle, going faster than the spin before. "Oh thank god my mind has been ruined." Tanaka laughed at Noyas reaction before the two hurried back towards the swings. 

Asahi held his mouth as he felt the need to puke, the whirl going faster and fast. The world turned fast, as he began to only see blurs; he fell over to his side clutching his stomach. Daichi watched as the bigger third year fell, and he quickly began to stop the playground equipment. 

"I think I'm going to be sick." Asahi crawled off the whirl and landed on his back, his eyes shut tightly. 

Oikawa and Suga both let out laughs as they tried to gain their balance. They collided against one another and the two grabbed each other's wrists for balance. 

"Oikawa stop spinning." Suga laughed, he tripped on Oikawa's feet and the two crashed to the ground. 

"You-" Oikawa couldn't finish his statement as he let out another wheeze. 

Iwaizumi watched as the two setters kept hollering on the ground, their eyes going side to side as they stayed dizzy. Daichi was on the opposite side helping Asahi before the teen puked out his breakfast. Iwaizumi sighed as he looked down at Suga who accidentally rolled over and hit his ankle. "I thought you were calmer than the rest." 

"Me? Calm? Never!" Suga grinned. "Ah sorry for touching your ankle though." He sat up and Oikawa placed his chin on Sugas shoulder. 

Iwaizumi felt his face flush red and he covered up his cheeks with one of his hands. "Whatever. Oikawa give Suga space." 

"But he's comfy." Oikawa responded and Suga let out a quiet laugh. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa the look, and the teen sighed before standing, and pulling Suga up with him. 

"You're such an ass." Iwaizumi stormed off and Oikawa frowned. 

Suga quickly noticed the change of aura and his protective side began to go off. "You two always argue?" 

Oikawa felt his eyes slightly sting, and he turned towards the other Karasuno setter. They locked eyes, and Oikawa couldn't help but feel a sense of trust overcome him. 

"I like him." Oikawa felt his head lower in shame. "I know I shouldn't and he clearly doesn't like me back-"

"Why shouldn't you?" Suga placed his hand on Oikawa's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "There's nothing wrong with liking the same sex." 

The two turned their heads after hearing a small yell, and Kuroo appeared as he lifted up Kenma. Kenma kept an apathetic face plastered across him as Kuroo began to squeeze his small body. "My kitten!" 

"Kuroo." Kenma sighed as kisses were applied everywhere across his face, only missing his lips. "You're holding me too tight." 

Kuroo dropped the boy softly and opened his mouth to apologize, only for Hinata and Bokuto to both jump from behind the slide. They landed straight on Kuroos back, Kenma moving just in time, before they all crashed down onto the ground with a loud BAM! 

"It's not that." Oikawa turned his head towards the opposite direction, raising it slightly. "Well I guess that's one of the reasons. I'm scared? I've always had a way with girls... but with boys? Not so much. I just- well I mean... Iwa only curses and hits me. He doesn't like me, I annoy him." 

"Maybe but the answer to asking him out will always be no, of course unless you try. Who knows he may surprise you. I know one thing, if he didn't like you then he never would have agreed to come along on this trip." Oikawa followed Suga as he made his way up into the playground set, the two now sitting on the steps. "He doesn't have a close relationship with any of us. Yet he still came, because you decided to come." 

"I guess that's true." Oikawa replied. "Never thought of that before." He turned his head and smiled softly. "You know, for being at Karasuno, you're not half that bad. I thought small fry was the only decent one." He stood up and began to walk off. "Thanks grey fry." 

Suga frowned and he unconsciously lifted his hands up, placing them back on his hair. He made fish lips and slightly closed his eyes as if he was about to taunt the pretty boy. A small gasp was let out from behind him, and Suga lost his train of thought as he turned to see what new 'tea' the group of friends had to offer. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both looked down straight at Suga; the two kicking their feet as they sat on top of the monkey bars. A white cord being connected to the two teens ears as they listened to Tsukishima's playlist. 

"Hey Suga!" Yamaguchi waved, his green hair slightly covering his eyes, and he quickly pushed it back behind his ear. 

"Hey... you two didn't-"

"Pretty boy having a crush on muscle man? Yeah we heard. Not like we care." Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his face as they slowly began to slip. 

"Oh... okay..." Suga stood up and waved off as he headed down the steps and back towards Daichi who now was talking to Akaashi.

Asahi stared down at his hand as he carefully counted each finger. A water bottle stood tall by his side after Daichi tried to keep him from getting nauseous. A body began to skip into Asahis view, and he slowly lifted his head only to let out a sigh as the familiar short boy looked down at him. 

"What you doinnnnng." Noya dragged the last word slowly, a toothy grin set upon his face. Asahi noticed a small bruise forming on Noyas arm and he frowned as he reached forward. 

"What's this?" Noya felt caught off guard at the big hand wrapping around his smaller arm; nonetheless, he looked down at the bruise not realizing before that it was forming. 

Asahis fingers gently brushed across it, looking up he noticed Noyas face go red. How strange? "N-Nothing. I uh." He cleared his throat and slowly smiled. "I accidentally smacked my arm under my small bunk last night. No big deal." He scratched his neck nervously, his eyes seeming to go everywhere except straight at Asahi. "So wanna be my partner?" 

"For what?" 

"Hide-n-seek! Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukki, Tadashi, and Kenma are coming along!" 

"I don't know it's a big ship and I don't want to get yelled at-" 

"Pwease." His bottom lip curled out and Asahi mentally scolded himself as Noyas trick began to work on him. 

"Okay. Where?" 

Noya grinned and pulled Asahi up. The two held hands as they raced on over towards the others who were waiting by the exit. Suga stood by with his arms folded. "I expect you all to behave. Tadashi is in charge. No arguments or disruption of others or Daichi will ground you all." 

"You can't-"

"Wanna bet on that?!" Tanaka instantly shut up as he shook his head faster than Suga expected. "Good. I'm not kidding, tomorrow we are stopping by Argentina and I don't want us to get kicked off before we reach our final destination." 

"Where exactly will we be hiding?" Asahi spoke up. 

Tanaka looked over at the two holding hands and gave Noya a sly smirk. He winked twice making a dumb face which caused Noya to go red from embarrassment. 'Shut up Ryu.' Was exactly what he wanted to scream to his best friend; instead he just tightened the grip shared between him and Asahi. 

"We plan on going to the other kid section a bit lower on deck. It should be empty considering no one has been in this room." Kageyama replied. "Ready?" 

"Let's do it!" Hinata grinned up at Kageyama. "Ow!" He struggled as Kageyama dropped his hand on top of Hinata's fluffy hair. 

"Idiot." 

"What?!" 

"Okay let's start going." Yamaguchi scratched his arm up and down as he continued to walk off. The rest following as Suga waved them off. Tsukishima instead focused on his best friend's nervous habit which began kicking in. As casually as Tsukishima could pull off, he pulled Yamaguchi's hand away from his arm, the scratching stopping. "T-Tsukki?" 

"Your fine." Tsukishima dropped the wrist he once held and continued walking beside him. 

Yamaguchi smiled up at the taller of the two. This didn't last long though as more thoughts began to pile across his mind. He's in charge. He's responsible. Not only that but he's responsible for the most chaotic group in the cruise. 

"I won't argue with Kageyama." Tsukishima responded as if he was reading the green haired boy's thoughts. The group walked down a stairway and headed straight. "So don't worry about us. I won't cause you panic." 

Yamaguchi always wondered how Tsukishima was able to sound and look beyond cold, yet give him such reassuring comments. A true talent Yamaguchi would never be able to muster. 

Hinata ran right into the section where they decided to play. There was equipment everywhere, the room was dark as no workers were around. "Who's counting first?" 

"I guess I can." Kenma fixed his black bucket hat, allowing for the boy to see the area more. The group could have sworn they saw his gold eyes glow, but he turned away from the other gazes as quickly as he looked. "Thirty seconds." 

"Go!" Hinata screamed. Yamaguchi tensed up at the yell but he turned around and quickly ran to find a hiding spot. 

Asahi allowed himself to be pulled gently by Noya. The two ran down towards a dark corner, and Noya dragged a big cushioned block to help hide their small corner.

Time passed and laughter was heard from around as Kenma slowly began to discover the hiding spots. Asahi was lost in thought though. "Noya... we never finished our conversation from earlier." 

Noya was busy trying to peak around the block as he heard Asahi speak. He turned his head back only to be met with two small white dots in the black corner. "What conversation?" 

"Im not homophobic." Asahi replied. "I guess I just got... ugh." He dropped his face into his hands as he tried to take deep breaths. Just say it!! 

"Got what?" Noya was genuinely curious and concerned. He sat right next to Asahi in an attempt to calm him down. 

"Dammit Noya." Noya jumped slightly as he raised his voice. Full concern struck the libero, this is serious. "I was flustered. I... I... li-like you and I know you don't like me, you like girls... you have Kiyoko to crush over. I get it but I'm sorry for making it seem like I was homophobic. I'm not- I mean I'm gay-" 

"Who says I don't like both?" 

Asahi turned his head slightly as Noya stared right at him. "Wha-"

"I'm bi. Only Tanaka knows but Asahi I've had a crush on you too... I mean have you seen the past couple days?! Tanaka and I were trying to send you signs!" 

"You were?!" Asahi smiled. "I didn't- you like me? What-" 

Noya quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek, not wanting to kiss his lips without consent. "Of course you big dummy." 

Asahi felt his face flush red and he wrapped his arms around Noya. Noya happily accepted as his whole body became trapped in the taller guy. The two took in small breaths as there scents mixed into one, heart beats syncing the longer they stayed in a hug. 

"C-can I uh... Umm kiss you?" Asahi stuttered out after a handful of minutes. 

Noya just nodded his head and the two once again stared into each other's eyes. This was different though, the stare wasn't uncomfortable or unusual. It was warm, and accepting. They leaned in, eyes closing, and lips slowly touching. Both hearts raced at once as red spread across the two faces. 

"Found you- oh god!" Kenma pushed the block as Tsukishima shined his phone light on them. They all screamed at once and Tanaka grinned ear to ear. 

The two kissing teens instantly yelled and jumped apart, hitting their heads against the walls. "Ow fuck." Noya whined as he rubbed his head. 

"NOYA MY BRO YOU DID IT!" Tanaka cheered, dragging a surprised Noya out from the corner and throwing him up in the air. "CONGRATS MAN!" 

"THANKS BRO!" Noya grinned as he flew up.

"How much more relationships will be formed?" Tsukishima whispered to Yamgauchi who was smiling as Noya ran up to hug Asahi. "This keeps getting grosser by the second." 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi folded his arms but Tsukishima gave him the side eye, resulting in the boy unfolding his arms and looking straight down. 

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Hinata yelled as he jumped up and down. "HEY KAGEYAMA LOOK AREN'T THEY CUTE?!" 

"Why do I care idiot." Kageyama stuck his head up and Hinata frowned. 

"Ugh and I thought Saltyshima was a party pooper!" 

"WHAT," Hinata began to duck around as Kageyama reached up and down trying to grab the fast boy. "IDIOT! HINATA YOU IDIOT!" 

"BLAH!" He stuck his tongue out and brought his finger up towards his right eye, pulling down to show his eye. 

"Are we going to play more rounds?" Kenma asked amongst the commotion. He stared around the room, not caring about who got into a relationship with whom. It didn't spark interest or care into him, just boredom. Sadly though, his phone was snatched by Kuroo and he left his switch on his bed. So he couldn't even ignore the commotion if he wanted to. 

The group nodded their heads, and more rounds went by. They began to switch it up as the room began to get boring, Tsukishima only continuing as Yamaguchi kept persisting. It went from hide-n-seek, to freeze tag, then just regular tag. Arguments, laughter, and teasing was heard across the dark room. 

• • • 

"Dammit where did they go?!" Daichi asked as he stared at Iwaizumi and Akaashi. The three left the bathroom and came back to the seats where Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Suga once were; only to find it empty. 

"I'm sure Suga will keep them in line." Akaashi responded as he followed Daichi out the room. 

"He won't." Iwaizumi and Daichi both responded. "I swear those four share one brain cell when alone together." 

"It's already dangerous with just Bokuto and Kuroo together." Akaashi added, lightning struck the ocean causing the group to turn their attention to the loud rumble and blast. The rain pounding harder, waves bigger. "Shit. I think I know where these dummies went." 

"Where?!" Daichi turned around and walked faster to keep up with Akaashi. He headed straight towards the door and the other two teens realized what he meant. 

They pushed open the door with a bit more force than they expected to do. The door shut instantly once they walked out, their eyes shutting instantly from the strong wind which dragged the rain drops around. Daichi quickly pulled the two towards some shade, provided by one of the many balconies a floor above. 

"Where do you think they are!" Daichi shouted, his voice barely becoming clear to the others. 

Iwaizumi pulled up his hoodie and looked around the deck. He lifted his hand up and pointed towards the front of the boat. "Probably went up the deck!" 

"Hurry!" Daichi took off running, Iwaizumi followed close behind. 

Akaashi frowned as he tried to stop the cold from affecting him, his jacket was left in his luggage. He took a deep breath and took off running as he tried to catch up with the faster two. He could feel his feet sliding here and there as he ran up the deck, the water still pouring hard onto his face. No matter what, he kept running ahead; which in the end resulted in his feet finally sliding. He yelled out as his body slipped ahead and crashed straight into Iwaizumi's legs, the two now laying on the wet floor. 

"Ughh." Akaashi groaned at the painful impact. "Sorry Iwaizumi." 

Daichi pulled the two up and Iwaizumi just gave a small pat on Akaashis shoulder, a way of saying he understands. They turned their heads and noticed the teens staring right by the edge. Oikawa was dangerously close to the edge, his body peaking over as the hard waves crashed against the sides. 

"IDIOTS!" Iwaizumi yelled as he ran faster than the other two towards the group. The group all jumped at the yell, and they never turned around so fast. "Oikawa! Get down!" 

"It's pouring out here!" Daichi yelled. "We left for five minutes and you're almost getting killed!" 

"But the rain is so nice!" Bokuto grinned ear to ear as he looked up and closed his eyes. 

Thunder rumbled the cruise and Oikawa gasped as his hands slipped from under him. Everyone gasped as his body fell forward, and Iwaizumi never ran faster in his life. His hands grasped around Oikawa's ankles, the rain beating down harder now as if the universe wanted Oikawa to fall. 

"LET ME UP!" Oikawa screamed, fear running across his body. His blood ran cold as the dangerously huge waves crashed all around. He gasped as a box fell out his pocket and landed straight into the water. The box instantly got thrown against the cruise, before disappearing straight under. 

His body was pulled up, with the help of everyone else, and he sighed as he plopped straight to the ground. He was the most soaked, besides Akaashi who began to shake while no one noticed. Before anyone could say anything, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a hug. Oikawa gasped at the sudden movement and Iwaizumi held him tighter. 

"IDIOT! YOUR SO FUCKING DUMB!" Iwaizumi growled. He pulled back and stared straight into Oikawas eyes. He moved Oikawa's hair away from his face and frowned. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" 

"I-" Oikawa felt tears spill down his face, his body shaking from the fear he just felt and the cold rain. Everyone else just stood around, and Daichi quickly ushered the group away under a balcony, allowing for the two to have some space. "I'm s-sorry Iwa-" 

"You should be! Why don't you think at times?! Your so smart yet so dumb!" Iwaizumi yelled, the fear that was once coursing through his body began to slowly fade. His eyes went slightly wide as he realized the rain drops on Oikawa's face wasn't from the rain, but rather his actual tears. "Why are you crying!" 

"I- I don't know! I got s-s-scared." Iwaizumi sighed as he gently opened up his arms and pulled Oikawa back in. He let out the tears in his eyes, the fear drifting away with every sob. The warmth around Iwaizumi's figure made the boy smile. "Your really warm Iwa-Chan." 

"Shut up." 

"I like you." 

"What-" 

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa back slightly but was only met with Oikawa's soaked hair. "I like you Hajime, more than a friend..." 

"W-Why?" Iwaizumi frowned. Oikawa lifted his head up and gave a worried look. Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel his heart slowly tear, Oikawa was genuinely terrified. "I..." 

Oikawa waited, his lips unknowingly pursed. 

"I... I like you too idiot..." 

Oikawa's mouth dropped slowly, his eyes going wide. He then frowned slowly as Iwaizumi looked towards the side, a frown set across his face. "Your joking right?" 

"Does it seem like I'm joking?" He crossed his arms, Oikawa noticed the rain run down his muscles. 

"Well you are always apathetic so-" 

"Shut up!" Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa and he slipped, falling onto his back. 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out with a small smile. His eyes shone brighter with love as he stared up at Iwaizumi. "Does this mean we are boyfriends?" 

Oikawa didn't miss Iwaizumis frown quickly drop at the word. However, he quickly frowned and turned his head to the side. "Well... if you want to..." 

Iwaizumi dropped his hand down and Oikawa grinned as he latched his right hand onto it. He flew up as Iwaizumi pulled hard and he slowly stumbled before gaining his balance by holding Iwaizumis shoulders. "You're so shy." 

"Dumb ass." 

"Love you too." 

"Shut up... what fell out?" Iwaizumi questioned as he remembered seeing the black box fall out into the ocean.

"My glasses." Oikawa sighed. "It's fine I'll get new ones after our vacation."

Bokuto stared at the rain, mesmerized with joy. He turned his head around and went wide eyed as he stared at Akaashi. His face was red, his body shaking and the black shirt he had on, looked glued to his skin. 

"Akaashi you're going to get sick!" Bokuto gasped, pulling the boy against him. "You're wet!" 

"I- I kn-know buh-b-Bok-uto." Akaashi kept shivering, allowing his words to twist around. 

Bokuto shook his head and quickly opened up his jacket. It was a big grey rain jacket, filled with soft fur inside. Akaashi stared ahead, one eyebrow slightly raised. "Come on Akaashi you can't get sick on me!" Bokuto snapped; he quickly turned him around and pulled the boy against his chest. "Kuroo help me out." 

Kuroo turned around and let out a small laugh as he looked at the sight. "What's going on here?" 

"Zip us up." 

"Bokuto I'm fine!" Akaashi sighed. Kuroo shook his head and gently pushed Akaashi right back into Bokuto. Confusion spread across his face. 

Kuroo smirked and zipped the sweater up, trapping Akaashi onto Bokuto's body. "There we go! All safe and warm!" 

"Let's go." Daichi called out, Iwaizumi and Oikawa appearing. He had Iwaizumis jacket wrapped around his shivering body as well. 

The group walked back quickly, trying their best to keep balance as the floor became slippery. Akaashi and Bokuto kept stumbling around, so Bokuto lifted Akaashi up slightly, his feet no longer touching the floor. They managed to catch up to the rest with only Bokuto's feet placed on the slippery floor, and everyone sighed as they pulled open the door crashing on the floor. 

• • •

The stormy day made the group loose track in time, and they finally set off after two hours of fun. Kenma had his head turned as he heard the familiar buzzing of games. The sound of coins filled the air as they tried to find the elevator, the group too tired to walk up the stairs. 

"What's that?" Kenma questioned as he walked around the corner and his eyes instantly glowed. The others walked around the corner and stared ahead. Big red, gold lights formed words as it turned around slowly in a circle. 

CASINO 

"Games." The group never saw Kenmas smile grow wider at his statement. 

"Yeah! Let's go play!" Hinata smiled as he raced ahead. 

Asahi quickly began to shake his head, Yamaguchi joining him. "Guys don't!" Asahi shook. 

"You can go to jail!" Yamaguchi felt his heart begin to race as the group ignored him and took off after Hinata. 

"We're so dead." Asahi whispered to Yamaguchi who just slowly nodded his head. 

Kenma sat down as he began to focus all his attention on the buttons. Hinata placed the coins in and everyone quickly surrounded Kenma. They watched as he carefully tapped the buttons, the shapes lining up. One last one, and everyone stood an edge. 

"You got this!" Noya spoke, shaking the chair a little too violently then wanted. Kenma growled as his finger slipped and the wrong button was pressed. 

"You bit-" 

"Woah!" Hinata stopped Kenma from finishing his sentence as he quickly dropped back down to put in more money. "Hey It's okay try again!" He turned to the group and shook his head quickly as he put a finger over his mouth. 

Kenma took a deep breath and tried again. He pressed the buttons one by one. His eyes focused extremely hard now. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both looked as the number of money rose higher by the minute. 

"He might actually hit the jackpot." Tsukishima whispered over. Yamaguchi nodded his head slowly but kept checking around. He looked way too suspicious. "Hey stop it. We'll be fine as long as you don't look suspicious, and you're not doing too well on that." 

"Sorry Tsukki." 

"Stop saying sorry." Tsukishima solemnly looked ahead. 

"Sor..." He stopped. 

"JACKPOT!" Tanaka, Noya, Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama yelled at once. Tanaka ruffled Kenma's hair as money began to pour down the slot. 

"YOU DID IT LITTLE BRO!" Tanaka yelled, tossing Kenma up. He let out a yell from the unexpected action. "HOW MUCH WE WIN?!" 

Kageyama and Hinata both crouched down, trying their best to pour the money into Kenmas bucket hat which fell down. "A lot!" Kageyama replied. "We need another hat!" 

They turned their heads towards Tsukishima who wore his maroon beanie. He frowned and shook his head, but Yamaguchi turned his attention to his face. "Pleaseee." Yamaguchi gave him his old puppy dog look. 

"Tsk." He slipped his beanie off and handed it towards Hinata's hands. "Take it." 

"Your hairs a mess." Kageyama chuckled. 

"So is your face." Tsukishima replied. Kageyama opened his mouth to state another comment, but Hinata pulled his attention back towards the money. Yamaguchi chuckled and brushed his hands through Tsukishima's hair. Tsukishima unconsciously crouched a bit lower, allowing for Yamaguchi to reach his hair better. 

"You won 526,975¥." Asahi gasped as he stared above at the bright golden number. "Oh my god we are so dead if caught..." 

"YOUR JOKING?!" Yamaguchi stopped what he was doing, and stared straight up at the number. "Oh my-"

"THATS A LOT OF YEN!" Noya yelled. 

"HEY!" A booming voice made the kids slowly turn around. Everyone's souls left their bodies at once as a big security guard glared ahead. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?!" He stomped ahead and Hinata tossed the wrapped up beanie towards Kenma. Kageyama held onto the bucket hat and everyone stood up. 

"Shit!" Yamaguchi responded as they all took off running. The security guard yelled out for them as he chased the teens around the casino, alerting the other guard on duty. 

"RUN FASTER!" Hinata yelled as they raced towards the stairs. 

"NOT THERE YOU STUPID TANGERINE!" Tsukishima growled, pulling Hinata's orange hoodie back. "The guards will clearly be waiting for us up there! Come on let's take the emergency stairs." 

"WERE DEAD!" Asahi panicked. "I- I won't graduate! I will disappoint my family!! I'm too young to go to jail!!" 

"ASAHI CALM DOWN!" Noya grabbed his hand tightly and smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!" 

Asahi smiled down at Noya and nodded his head. They raced up the stairs and kept running up different levels. Yamaguchi finally pushed open the doors and they smiled as they stared at the door ahead; their room. 

"OPEN UP!" Hinata and Kageyama pounded on the door. The noise of locks unhooking was heard, Yamaguchi began to freak out as he heard the noise of running coming up the stairs. 

"My days of being a trusted leader was such a fail!" Yamaguchi bit his lip in an attempt not to cry. He shut the door and turned around right as their room door opened. Ennoshita jumped to the side right as everyone rushed in, panting and sweating hard. They collapsed in the entrance and Ennoshita quickly locked the door. 

"What did you foolish kids do?" Ennoshita sighed. Suga and Kuroo peaked around the corner to see what the commotion was about. 

"WE ARE SO DEAD." Noya quickly kissed Asahis lips to shut him up, causing Kuroo, Ennoshita, and Suga to gasp out loud. 

"What do you mean you're so dead." Daichi crossed his arms as he entered with Iwaizumi. The two both went wide eyed as Noya still kissed Asahi. 

"Disgusting, get a room." Tsukishima gagged, standing up and walking off. 

Yamaguchi dusted his clothes off and quickly kicked the beanie under Hinata's stomach. "It's a long story between the two." 

"Not really we just found them making out in the dark." Kenma responded. "The gays continue to grow in this group." 

Asahi and Noya pulled apart and stood up. Suga grinned as he raced towards the two, hugging them tightly. "I'm so proud of you two! Can't believe all the third years came out during this week." 

"All?!" The room said at once. Suga's smile dropped and he flushed red. 

"Nuh-no! I didn't um I didn't mean all." 

Daichi shook his head and walked ahead, pulling Suga against his side. "Okay yeah we're dating." 

"AHAHAHA!" Tanaka yelled. "NOYA BRO MOM AND DAD ARE CANON!" 

"Well technically it's dad and dad." Suga nervously chuckled. 

"Wait, we're married?" Daichi questioned, causing the two boyfriends to get flustered at the word and everyone else let out laughs. 

Throughout the whole chaotic scene, Kageyama and Hinata managed to slip away. The two raced towards Kageyama's room and they shut the door. "Bring the beanie over." He reached up and shoved the bucket hat behind some shoes on the shelf. He turned around and Hinata reached up, the two touching hands. They blushed but Kageyama quickly looked away and pushed the beanie into hiding. 

Right as Kageyama hoped down, the door opened and in walked the ones who slept in the room. Kuroo raised his eyebrows in suspicion as he looked between Hinata and Kageyamas red faces. A small grin appeared across his face, and he winked before walking ahead. "Daichi wants us all to change, guess we are going to have a movie night." 

"Okay!" Hinata opened the door and closed it up. He looked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, the two gently kissed before Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa on the bed and walked off towards the bathroom. "What-" 

"Don't ask Hinata." Suga smiled as he appeared from behind the closet door, two black hair clips kept his gray hair away from his eyes. 

Hinata nodded his head and walked out towards his small section with Noya. He frowned slightly as thoughts raced through his mind. "Can I talk to you Noya?" He quietly asked as the two began getting changed. 

"Of course my favorite underclassmen!" Noya pulled off his shirt and his eyes adjusted onto a piece of paper which now sat in front. 

"Write our conversation down, I don't want to be overheard." Hinata whispered. The boy quickly began to scribble words onto the paper and handed it over to Noya who now sat under his bed, he finished changing. 

'I like someone'

'Who?'

The two began to pass around the note back and forth. In the end, they had to use one last note paper to communicate after writing a lot. 

'So your dating Asahi and I   
like Kageyama! Look at   
us being chaotic gays.' 

'Yes chaotic gays in style!' 

The two smiled at each other, a new bond formed that night. The two gaining more trust in one another, if that was even possible. Noya dropped the one letter onto his bed as the two decided to head over towards the living room. They instantly came face to face with Bokuto, Akaashi (who had a towel wrapped around his head) Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Daichi. Daichi was helping Akaashi as they made what smelled like hot chocolate, while the rest began to set up the living room. 

Yamaguchi brushed his hair, sighing at the little cowlick on his hair. "Go down would you." He growled brushing it harder against his hair. It always bothered him, one of the main insecurities he had. Nothing however beat the dots that spread across his face. 

"If you brush any harder you lose hair." Tsukishima commented as he walked into the room the two shared, Yamaguchi gasped in surprise. 

"Oh Tsukki you scared me." He responded, quickly pulling the hairbrush into hiding. 

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in suspicion and shook his head lightly. "Your hair is fine Yama." Tsukishima slipped on some black slippers. "Come on everyone's waiting." 

"Give me a second." He opened up his luggage and pulled out a red shirt with smiling french fries on the front. Tsukishima looked in the mirror as he brushed out his hair, and he peeked behind as he looked at Yamaguchi's back. 

His face burned red and he quickly turned around. 'How lame. I've seen him change many times when we were younger, why blush now?' He thought as he cleared his throat. "So... how do you like the trip so far?" 

Yamaguchi stopped as he looked forward in shock. Tsukishima actually asked him how he liked the trip? Impossible! "It's fun but I doubt I'll ever be a leader in the future now..." He pulled on his black sweatpants and slipped on Tsukishimas and his matching slippers. 

"Why not?" Tsukishima turned around and Yamaguchi smiled at his yellow and green shirt, a small T-Rex in the middle with three stars around it. 

"I mean today..." 

Tsukishima stood up and gave a small smile. "Today went great. Have more confidence in yourself... I've already said you're cool." 

Yamaguchi smiled and the two stared into each other's eyes. They felt their hearts begin to beat faster and slowly leaned in. 

Knock Knock Knock 

They pulled away right as the door opened and Bokuto peaked in. "Tsukki-poo the movie is starting. Hurry up! You too Tada-poo." 

"Don't call me that." Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he walked out, and Yamaguchi frowned at the interruption. In spite of that, he turned the lights off and followed ahead. 

Everyone sat bundled up in blankets as the rain kept thumping softly across the windows. Hot chocolate and cookies were passed around, and the movie slowly began. Two hours later, everyone was knocked out. The movie credits slowly rolling as Tsukishima laid knocked out, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and even Kageyama we're pressed against his open arms. Unlike the other two first years though, Yamaguchi cuddled Tsukishima's chest tightly, his unknown cuddling habits kicking in. Kenma was curled up on Kuroos lap, who laid his head against Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto smiled as he slept, Akaashi sleeping with his head on his lap. Iwaizumi was knocked out, snores coming out of him as Oikawa laid his head against his shoulder. Daichi and Suga both held onto each other, soft smiles spread across their faces. Ennoshita passed out on the floor next to Tanaka, the two just sleeping normally. Lastly Asahi laid with his head against the couch, and legs spread off the edge. Noya clung onto his chest as he slept peacefully on him, his once spiky hair laid flat on his head. 

The teens all fell into a warm sleep, a world where nothing was wrong. A world where their greatest dreams would take place, and no fear- insecurities- or anger would reach them. Just peace, as life should

• • •   
Day 6~

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving in Argentina in ten minutes, the cruise will leave tomorrow at six am. Passengers who wish to sleep on board instead of Argentina are welcome. Enjoy your short stay here."

Everyone woke up to the loud announcement. Tsukishima yelled as he realized Hinata and Kageyama were laying on him. "Get off!" 

"We didn't catch them on camera!" Tanaka sighed as everyone began to get up. Tsukishima however was pulled back down. He turned his head to the side, only to witness Yamaguchi still cuddle against his body. "Oh but I can get this!" 

"Wait!" Tsukishima felt a light flash across his face and he closed his eyes. "You-"

"Tadashi." Suga bent down and gently shook the boy. He mumbled silently and hugged tighter. "Tadashi sweetie get up." 

"Hm?" He opened his eyes only to have his eyes meet with everyone else's. "Oh morning." 

Tsukishima cleared his throat and Yamaguchi turned to look at him with a smile, only to realize his arms were wrapped around Tsukishima's body. "Oh- sorry Tsukki." He let go and yawned. "Whater we doing?" His words combined together as he let out another yawn. 

"Well we are about to make it to Argentina." Akaashi replied, helping Yamaguchi up. "Apparently It's cold up there right now so I recommend wearing winter outfits." 

"Akaashi's right." Daichi added. "So everyone go change and meet in fifteen." 

• • • 

The air pierced the group's skin. Snowflakes fell gently down the air as the group walked down the street towards the mountains. Daichi had a forest green turtleneck, dark pants and dark brown boots. Topping it off he had a nice lighter green blazer put on with black mittens. Suga held Daichis hand and he smiled as snowflakes fell against his face and light yellow scarf. A white coat wrapped around his body, and adding onto the layers he had a black and white shirt. His peach colored pants and tan boots completed his outfit as he smiled wider, turning around towards the others, clutching onto his tan hand suit which carried everyone's phones and money. The last Karasuno third year, Asahi, had a white big jacket with different shades of blue triangular patterns; wrapped around his body, a gray shirt underneath. His tan pants and white boots matched his outfit and he held onto Noyas legs as the boy propped himself up onto his back. 

Kuroo sported a long gray scarf and long black blazer and white shirt. He had on nice black pants with red boots. His arm was wrapped around Bokuto, the other around Kenma. Bokuto put on a light gray hoodie with a Jean jacket wrapped around. He kept his hands in his tan pants with baby blue boots. His once spiky hair was no longer spiked up, and it was topped with a dark red beanie. Iwaizumi walked on ahead with Oikawa who held onto his forearm. He sported a nice gray hoodie with a brown vest, his pants were a nice jean blue and had on brown boots. Oikawa on the other hand had a dark gray jacket with a light shirt. A bright blue scarf wrapped around his neck and he wore the same pants and boots as Iwaizumi. 

The second year's outfits were just as spectacular. Kenma wore a tan beanie with a red and black flannel, and a fuzzy dark blue hoodie with brown tips at the wrist. His black pants stuck to his skinny legs, and he had dark blue boots topping it all off. Akaashi pulled at his green long winter jacket. White fur was spread across the hood of it, and he wore a white shirt with black stripes. He put on light ripped jeans, but made sure to have black pants underneath. His white boots made his outfit glow with defining beauty. Ennoshita had on an all black outfit, even topping it off with a black hoodie and dark grey scarf which wrapped around the bottom half of his face. His boots were the same dark grey as his scarf, giving him a mysterious vibe. Tanaka had a dark orange beanie and a black jean jacket. Under that was a shirt with red, which blended down towards a shade of yellow. He had on black pants and boots. The last of the second years was Noya, who sported a red long jacket and black pants. The fur surrounding the hood was a nice peach color, and on top of all of that was a dark red scarf. 

Finally, the first years. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both wore the same long winter jacket, it strapped onto their bodies tightly as scarfs were placed around their necks. Only difference was the colors. Yamaguchi had a green jacket and dark red scarf, while Tsukishima had a red jacket, and dark green scarf. The two both wore the same black pants and boots. Hinata had on a yellow jacket with white pants, his golden boots shined brightly against the white snow. Lastly, Kageyama had on a long navy coat, a black shirt underneath and a golden scarf. His boots were a nice navy blue as well. 

All in all, the group walked forward in style. Everyone was enjoying the snowflakes as the winter air surrounded their bodies. They made their way up the small town, and straight towards a small shack, behind it stood a wide ice skating rink. Many families skated around happily, some falling, and some gave the occasional tears. Music played around however it was in a language the group didn't understand; they liked the beat of it though. 

Suga opened up his bag and pulled out the card, handing it over to Daichi who paid for the tickets. Everyone was led to the side of the shack, where workers went back and forth grabbing skates of all sizes. Once everyone had their skates, they sat by a table which was protected from the icy layers by the umbrella above. 

"Go have fun." Daichi smiled as some already slipped their skates on. 

"You're not coming?" Suga asked as they made their way towards the rink. 

"I will just give me a few." He pulled out his phone and began to take photos as everyone entered. "I like staying back to take photos for a bit." 

"Awwe." Suga reached over the rail and kissed Daichis nose. "I'll be out skating, love." 

Saying Suga was a natural was an understatement. He took off skating normally, until he began to go faster and spun around in full circles. Hinata gasped out loud and looked towards Kageyama. "I'm letting go." Hinata said. "I'm doing what Suga just did." 

"Wait Hinata-" Hinata let go from the rail and quickly took off; at least he tried to. One quick step on the ice, and his feet slipped. He yelled as he fell face first against the hard ice. "Hinata!" Kageyama let go of the rail and quickly slid over to help him up. 

"Just let him die out there." Tsukishima replied. Yamaguchi and him stood on the rink but leaned against the railing. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he pulled Hinata back up. "Idiot! Suga's better than you okay!" 

"No need to be so harsh!" Hinata frowned. His feet began to slip once again though, allowing for his concentration to disappear. "Wait Kageyama help!" 

"LET GO IDIOT!" 

"AHHH I CANT HELP!" 

"DUMB ASS!" 

"LOOK WHOS HOLDING ONTO ME NOW!" The two held onto each other and screamed as they stumbled around on the rink. Next thing they knew their feet slid from underneath and they both let out yells as they went flying down. Hinata landed right on top of Kageyama, their legs sprawled out into an awkward position. 

Tsukishima smirked as he stared into his phone, the camera still recording. Yamaguchi on the other hand tried his best to hide the laughter that was emitted from him, although it was getting harder. 

Kuroo stared down as he came around a lap, Kenma by his side. "Shoyo are you okay?" Kenma reached down and helped pull Hinata up. 

"I'm okay." Hinata rubbed his chin which had a small cut from falling face first. "No fair, I want to skate as good as you two!" 

"Takes beauty and talent." Kuroo flashed his teeth; allowing Kenma to roll his eyes at the action. 

"You can, it just takes a few tries. Your feet get used to it eventually." Kenma took Hinata towards the railing and Kuroo followed the two. 

Kageyama stayed on the floor, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly agape. "Are you okay Tobio? Oh yeah of course I am thank you for caring." Kageyama muttered, picking himself up. Iwaizumi skated by him and bent down. Kageyama reached up accepting the two hands. "Thank you." 

Iwaizumi nodded his head and turned back towards Oikawa who skated around as if the universe wanted to add more towards his talent list. Suga and Oikawa both flipped and turned towards each other with a high five. 

"Ugh why does the great king get all the talents!" Hinata yelled from the railing, he slipped and Kuroo quickly pushed him back up before impact. "It's not fair!" 

"Well if you actually start practicing then maybe you can do just as well." Kageyama retorted. 

"Same goes for you." Tsukishima snickered from the side lines still. 

"Oh yeah." Kageyama skated over towards him and folded his arms. "I bet you can't do any better than Hinata." 

"Okay." Tsukishima shrugged, pulling on his headphones. Kageyama frowned as he didn't move, and Yamaguchi watched in worry as to what would happen next. 

"What, so you admit?!" 

"Sure." 

"So another thing I'm better at doing than you." Tsukishima let out a quiet growl and rolled his eyes. Kageyama stared with a smug look and turned around. "Hope to see you fall soon~"

"Shut up will you." Tsukishima straightened his back and pressed a small step forward. Yamaguchi noticed his legs wobble slightly. "Im better than you at a lot of things, including skating. But I can't make you feel embarrassed with your Queen watching." 

"He's bluffing." Yamaguchi sighed and Akaashi turned his head towards the scene, gripping tightly onto the side as Bokuto skated around. He wasn't as graceful as the others, but he was able to skate and that's what mattered. 

"How can you tell?" Akaashi replied as he tried his best to not be as awkward standing around. 

"When we were younger Kei and I went skating at his grandparents." Yamaguchi explained, slowly skating while Akaashi held onto the rail, trying his best to skate along with him. "We went out on their frozen lake and he tried to skate around with me. In the end he ended up falling countless number of times. It was fun until the lake suddenly cracked, it almost brought him down but Akiteru watched from the side lines and he managed to pull him off the ice in time. Ever since then; I have never seen Tsukki step foot on a frozen lake, much less a skating rink." 

Akaashi turned his attention towards Tsukishima who stood still on the ice. Kageyama and him kept taunting each other, until the whole argument was disrupted by a familiar fast libero. Noya skated quickly and did his Rolling Thunder straight into Tsukishima. Yamaguchi gasped as Tsukishima hit the floor, while Noya grabbed his headphones and took off laughing. Tanaka let out laughs as he penguin slid right behind, hitting a taunting Kageyama who pointed at Tsukishima. He yelled and he fell right back to the floor, groaning in pain. 

"What the actual fuck?" Kageyama gasped, staring up at the white cloudy sky. 

Tsukishima sat up and stared ahead, "GIVE ME MY HEADPHONES!" He stood up, his legs wobbling slightly, yet he kept balance and stared ahead. 

Noya and Tanaka began taunting farther ahead, people around stared at the scene which began to unfold. Hinata was in a fit of laughter from his section between Kenma and Kuroo. Bokuto skated right by Kageyama and helped pull him up. 

"Yo salty dino come get your headphones!" Tanaka grinned. 

Ennoshita sighed as he stared next to Daichi. The two had the same frown and folded arms. "Tsukishima's going to kill them." Ennoshita replied. 

"During skating probably not." Daichi added. "Tsukishima clearly can't skate well if he hasn't chased them yet." 

The two stared back ahead as Tsukishima stepped forward. Yamaguchi tried to make his way towards him, but his body accidentally collided into Iwaizumi. "I'm going to kill you two." Tsukishima skated ahead quicker than Yamaguchi expected. 

"Go-" Yamaguchi didn't finish his cheer from the floor as Tsukishima fell towards the ice. He stood up quickly only to stumble back down. His face grew slightly red, although it could have also been from the cold ice impact against it. "Dammit- oh sorry Iwaizumi." Yamaguchi stood up quickly and quickly skated around Iwaizumis body. Akaashi shook his head as he pulled Iwaizumi up. 

Bokuto hurried over to the side and held onto Akaashi mittens with a smile. "Let's go Akaashi." 

"Wait I can't SKATEEE!" He carried out the ending as his body got pulled away from the side lines. His feet spread around as Bokuto kept pulling him ahead. "Stop! Bokuto seriously stop!!" 

"You can do it! I believe in you!" Bokuto smiled pulling him faster, the two quickly passed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who now reached the fallen body. 

Akaashi felt panic rise through his body as he looked down, his feet beginning to slip everywhere. Bokuto managed to keep his upper frame up however. "Please Bokuto, I'm scared we are going too fast." 

Bokuto instantly stopped, Akaashi still clinging against his side. He was genuinely scared, Bokuto realized. Gently, he pried Akaashis arms away from his torso, a warm smile across his face. Akaashi couldn't help but blush. "I promise I won't let you fall Akaashi." Akaashi slowly nodded his head and looked ahead. "I will go slower, but don't look down and just follow my lead." 

"God I hate you at times." Akaashi whispered. 

"AGHAASHI THAT HURT!!" Bokuto whined, gently skating ahead while holding his hand. "See your a natural!" Akaashi let out a small giggle, but quickly covered his mouth. That didn't stop Bokuto from catching the noise emitted from the apathetic boy. He gasped, louder than expected, and turned his head faster than a bullet. "HEY HEY HEY YOU GIGGLED! I KNEW YOU HAD SOME LOVE SOMEWHERE IN THAT SMALL APATHETIC BODY!" 

"Small-" 

"NOYA! TANAKA!" Everyone turned their attention towards Suga. His face was beyond red, and Bokuto could have sworn that he noticed some smoke escape through his ears. 

Suga quickly skated in front of the two and they yelled as he dragged them by their hoodies straight towards Tsukishima who was now standing up. He looked equally mad. 

"You two better say sorry to Tsukishima right now and give him his head phones! Seriously how do you expect respect from the first years when all you do is mess with them?!" Suga pushed them right in front of Tsukishima. 

The glasses boy just rolled his eyes and snatched the headphones. "Don't say it. I don't care, idiots." He took small steps and skated away back towards the sides. 

"Let's keep going!" Bokuto pulled Akaashi more, the smaller one slowly getting the hang of it. He looked up at Bokuto, the owl faced boy glowing with excitement. A wide toothy grin was set across his face as he continued around in a circle, Akaashi right by his side. 

"You're beautiful." Akaashi smiled. 

Bokuto turned his head to the side, Akaashi quickly turning his head away. "What was that Aghaashi?" 

"I didn't say anything Bokuto." Akaashi replied, letting go of Bokuto's arm as they neared their fourth round around the rink. "This is easier than I thought." 

"OH COME ON!" Hinata yelled from the floor as he laid face down against the ice. His face was bruised and red as he kept hitting the ground. "How can Akaashi do it?!" 

"You're a klutz." Tsukishima responded as if everyone knew such an obvious answer. He skated by Hinata's fallen body, Yamaguchi next to him. Hinata frowned as he realized Tsukishima could now skate; or so he thought. Tsukishima secretly clung onto Yamaguchi's arm, yet the big jackets around the twos bodies managed to hide the fact. 

"You learned too?!" 

"We are trying to teach you Hinata." Kenma face palmed. "But you need to listen!" 

"I AM!" 

"Just step and step." Oikawa smiled, skating backwards gracefully. 

Suga skated towards the entrance where Daichi stood alone, Ennoshita having taken off inside already. "Come on captain~" Suga smiled reaching for Daichis hands. "Go have fun now!" 

"Okay but just know I will fall." Daichi laughed; accepting the surprisingly warm hands. The two skated away from the entrance, Suga occasionally having to stop Daichi from slipping. 

After many hours (and falls) later; the group stopped skating and instead enjoyed warm tea from the table side. Warm loads of bread displayed themselves in the middle as everyone began to dig in. The small towns lights began to glow, creating a warm Christmas feeling throughout the air. Noya peaked over Daichis side, the captain staring down at a map. 

"What are we doing next Daichi?" Noya munched on bread, some crumbs falling onto the piece of paper. 

Daichi wiped it off with a smile, "I hope everyone has energy left." 

"Don't keep those hopes too high." Tsukishima responded from the corner of the table. 

Daichi ignored the words and continued, "We can climb up a glacier path which will lead to a smaller town up on the mountain. It's a wonderful place for stargazing and spotting the aurora lights." 

"What are those?" Tanaka asked, sipping his tea quietly. 

"Beautiful lights that appear in a handful of countries. They all have different colors and they appear in the sky." Asahi informed, his arms wrapped tightly around Noyas body which sat in his lap. "True beauty." 

"I know I am." Noya kissed his lips quickly causing Asahi to go completely red. 

"Let's do it!" Suga stood up and cleaned off the trash. "Anything we need?" 

"Spikes for our boots." Iwaizumi helped Suga clean up and Daichi tossed the trash away. 

"Yeah." Daichi did a small stretch and everyone pushed in their chairs. The group made their way into a small shop, spikes hung along the walls with some spike poles to match. Each of them grabbed a spike and pole, and made their way towards the front desk where two short ladies sipped coffee. 

They continued sipping coffee as they typed in how much everything cost. Suga opened up his bag and pulled out the card, the ladies gave a quick presentation on how to put the spikes on. Lastly the ladies presented the group with two ropes. The boys each gave a bow, and walked off towards the mountains. 

• • •

"See isn't this fun?" Daichi smiled as Noya stood by his side, loving the taste of freedom and adventure. The two heard panting coming from behind and they turned around to see half of the group panting. "Come on we're not even halfway there!" 

"Time out." Oikawa touched his hands together in a T form. His knee kept stinging so he gently rubbed it up and down. The loud crunching of snow instantly stopped as everyone stood still waiting for Daichis response. Hinata and Kageyama pressed forward as they raced each other for the one hundredth time on their vacation.

"Okay let's stop and stay hydrated." A loud crunch was heard as they all instantly fell onto the snow. Daichi laughed staring below, and he sat on a snowy rock turning his attention towards Hinata and Kageyama. "Come here boys stay hydrated!" 

"Race you to the top!" Hinata turned around but quickly face planted into the snow. Kageyama laughed as he took off and jumped onto another snow covered boulder. "No fair!" Hinata shook his head as the snow fell down his body. 

"Hinata you're going to get a nasty cold if you keep smacking your face against the snow." Kuroo resorted and turned his head towards Kenma who slowly shook. "Awwe is my kitten cold? Come here." He pulled Kenma in and he struggled against the embrace. 

"Kuroo you're so annoying." 

Hinata chugged his water bottle and turned his head towards the snowy woods. "Hey Daichi can I go explore before we continue?" 

"Hmm." 

"We can spare some time, I'll go with them." Suga smiled. 

Daichi slowly closed his eyes in suspicion. "Who else will go?" 

"I'll go." Yamaguchi and Oikawa both said. 

"Me too!" Noya jumped. "Tanaka bro wanna come along?!" 

"Nah I'm getting colder by the second bro, imma just stay here." 

Kenma pushed out Kuroo's arms gasping for air. "I'll go too!" 

"Okay we need someone responsible to go too." Daichi stared straight at Ennoshita and Akaashi. "Anyone volunteering?" 

"Hey I'm going already!" Suga placed his arms against his side pursing his lips. 

"You're just as chaotic." Daichi shook his head, and Akaashi stood up. 

"I'll go." 

"Me too. I can't leave Akaashi alone when dealing with all of these ones." Ennoshita smiled. 

"Okay. Come back in ten minutes, no later!" They quickly took off running through the forest. Akaashi sighed as he zipped up his jacket and fast walked to keep up with the others. 

Everyone smiled and took photos of the white area. They soon stopped running and instead took a nice stroll through the area. Ennoshita made sure to mark a tree every ten steps they took. 

"Hey check this out!" Yamaguchi called out, he was farther to the right then the rest of the group. They quickly marched through the snow and arrived next to the boy. In front laid a huge empty area, beautiful big trees surrounding it. 

"This is..." 

"Unbelievable." Akaashi finished. He smiled gently as he walked towards the middle of the empty snowy grounds, taking photos of the tall trees. 

"Why didn't trees grow in this area?" Oikawa questioned, walking in the middle as well. 

Ennoshita stood against a tree, checking his phone which had zero service. Noya ran around the big area with Hinata, throwing snowballs. 

Yamaguchi noticed no one responded to Oikawa and he smiled gently. "I have no idea, maybe this section went through deforestation?" 

"That's probably it." Suga responded, walking towards them. 

"Well that makes this area much sadder." Noya pursed his lips on only one side of his mouth. Hinata quickly headed towards the rest of the group who unconsciously stood around closer to each other. 

"What's deforestation?" 

"It's the permanent removal of trees to make room for other human architecture." Kenma explained as he made his way towards the rest.

Ennoshita checked his watch and lifted his hands up to his mouth. "We need to head back!" 

"Well that sucks." Oikawa sighed. 

They took one last glance before all taking a step forward. Ennoshita watched as they took another step, before a loud crack was heard. Everyone stopped. "What was that?" Ennoshita questioned, stepping closer. A loud split was heard much louder and he went wide eyed as the group disappeared. Ice cracking, and water flying up. "SHIT! GUYS!"

The group all gasped out as their heads rose above the water. Suga turned around and dove his head back under, reaching around until he felt a hoodie. He pulled up and Kenma came out coughing. That's when panic set in. Noya, Kenma, Hinata, Akaashi, Oikawa, Yamaguchi, and Suga all thrashed around yelling. Their body temperatures dropped by the second.

"ENNOSHITA!" Suga yelled. "GET HELP!" Ennoshita never felt his feet run faster. He took off running through the forest, passing every tree he marked. "Sssstop muh-moving!" The ice cracked more around their flailing arms.

They all stopped and they looked at each other, lips already turning blue. "We got to g-guh." Akaashi couldn't finish his body shaking. "Get out!" 

"I c-c-can'ttt swim." Kenma whispered, his body shaking more by the second. Suga tightened his grip around the second year and nodded his head quickly. 

"I." He took in a deep shaky breath. "H-Have you." 

Yamaguchi reached ahead at the ice, he pulled up only for the ice to break more. He gasped at the big splash of water, his face stinging from how cold it was. "We- we're gonna die!" 

Hinata and Noya held onto each other for dear life, the two smaller faces were pale. Oikawa slowly moved towards the group and pulled Akaashi into the middle. "We h-have to ssstay wuh-warm." 

As if the universe hated the group's lives, snow began to fall. They shook around, eyes feeling drowsy as the snowflakes hit their faces.

What felt like hours, but it was only three minutes, the group's faces all began to get swollen. Their skin turned bright pale; at one glance you would think they were just a pile of snow. Their breaths all shaky and slow. 

"Mm." Yamaguchi tried to speak but he found it unable to move his lips. His head moved back and forth, his grip on Akaashis arm undoing. Akaashi turned his head right as Yamaguchi's body stopped functioning. He slipped under the water and Akaashi tried to let out a yell; yet nothing came out. Tears slid down his face as he pushed himself to reach down, the water shocking his face as his arm barely managed to pull on Yamaguchi. Oikawa turned around slowly and realized what happened, his arms slowly wrapped Yamaguchi's body as the boy let out tears. He was still conscious, yet in a state of paralysis. 

"SUGA!" 

"AKAASHI!"

"KENMA!" 

"NOYA!" 

"HINATA!"

"OIKAWA!" 

"YAMAGUCHI!" 

Their bodies didn't move, but their eyes did. Ennoshita pointed straight at them. "WERE COMING!" Daichi screamed. "My god how long has it been?!" 

"Five?!" Ennoshita responded, fear throughout his body. 

"BOKUTO DON'T!" Kuroo yelled as Bokuto quickly tried to step onto the ice. "YOU'LL FALL THROUGH! We need less weight!" 

"I'll go!" Tsukishima said, his eyes squinting slightly, the way it always does when he begins to think. "Kuroo and Kageyama you two should be good to cross over as well. Roll around towards them." 

"Help me tie them up!" Daichi tossed open Suga's bag and pulled out the two ropes they received from the ladies. "Hurry!" 

Back on the ice, or more like in the ice, the group floated helplessly. Life barely became an option as their bodies all began to slow down, eyes dropping. They watched as three teens quickly began to slide on the ice, their bodies coming closer and closer until the sound of ice cracking stopped them. 

"We can't go closer!" Kageyama yelled. "It will break!" 

"Wuh-wuh-we are du-dy-dying." Hinata cried. 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi who looked blue, his eyes slowly blinking as they stared directly into his. Tsukishima looked at the ice as fear ran through his body, he shook his head and quickly untied his ropes. 

"What are you doing?!" Kuroo growled as he tried to stop Tsukishima. 

"STOP!" He snapped. "ONE BY ONE GRAB ONTO THE ROPE!" 

"YOUR A GENIUS TSUKKI!" Kuroo yelled as realization hit him. He took off his rope as well, which connected Kageyama, and tossed it ahead. "We need to roll back. DAICHI PULL THE ROPE WHEN THEY GRAB ON!" 

"Kick your legs so your body moves horizontally!" Tsukishima yelled. The three rolling towards the side. 

Quickly, Suga grabbed onto the first rope and wrapped Kenma up. He pulled Noya onto his back, knowing his small frame wouldn't cause much of a difference. Next, Hinata was put onto the other rope, his body getting pulled away quickly followed by Kenma and Noya. 

Kageyama, and Kuroo quickly rolled right by them and untied their bodies. Ennoshita made his way towards the middle and began to pull the bodies back very gently. Kuroo tossed the rope back in, one falling directly on Suga, and the other falling into the water. Suga quickly latched onto it, his eyes barely staying awake as he grabbed Oikawa. Yamaguchi's body slipped from his hands and Akaashi tried his best to keep the boy above water. A loud crack was heard making everyone stop dead in their tracks. They looked ahead to see a long line slowly crack its way towards the group. 

"HURRY!" Kuroo screamed. 

"WAIT-" Sugas body got pulled back, he gasped as he fell onto the ice next to Oikawa. "N-no! They are gggonnna die!!!" 

Ennoshita untied the two third years and pulled them back. Kuroo tossed the rope and everyone watched as Yamaguchi and Akaashis heads went above, then below. Bokuto let out a horrified scream along with Tsukishima. The others gasped, and Suga stared up at the sky with tears streaming down his face, it's his fault for the younger ones deaths! 

A thump was heard from the bottom, and Kageyama quickly pushed back the snow. Akaashis hands appearing underneath the ice! "THEY ARE OVER HERE!" 

Tsukishima banged his hand against the ice, yet nothing happened. Kuroo and Kageyama both began to hit the ice as it slowly cracked. Everyone's hearts raced as they screamed and punched, blood mixing with the white ice and snow. Suddenly, a familiar crack was heard, and they hit harder one last time. The ice cracked and Tsukishima dove his long arms into the water, wincing from the sting. He grabbed the body he felt and pulled it up with Akaashi, who coughed out water. Yamaguchi got pulled out with Akaashis hand, it quickly slipped and Tsukishima grabbed him. 

"Come on Yama!" Tsukishima sat Yamaguchi up and the boy coughed out water. His body still unable to move. "Oh my god." He pulled him into a hug, but it didn't last long. The ice began to crack and the three boys took off running. Kuroo held onto Akaashis body tight, Tsukishima doing the same to Yamaguchi. 

"COME ON!" Tanaka yelled. The boys gasped as they made it to shore, the lake now fully broken. 

Suga lifted his head up and tears streamed down his face as he looked at Akaashi and Yamaguchi. The two looked beyond horrible, their bodies no longer able to move and lips gone purple. 

"AKAASHI!" Bokuto yelled, pulling him in bridal style. Akaashi looked up with heavy eyes, a small smile rose up his face before it dropped. 

"HURRY!" Daichi yelled as he picked Suga up bridal style as well. "Carry them and run straight towards the cruise! We need them to stay warm!" 

Noya was picked up by Asahi, Kenma by Kuroo, Hinata by Kageyama, and lastly Oikawa by Iwaizumi. They took off through the forest, Tanaka and Ennoshita trying their best to throw everyone else's jackets onto the freezing bodies. 

Akaashi kept shaking in Bokuto's arms, the teen looked down with worry plastered across his face. "It's okay Akaashi we are almost there. Don't fall asleep." 

"HEY!" Tanaka yelled; the cold body's eyes all went wide from the loud noise. "STAY AWAKE YOU STRONG BAD ASSES COME ON!" 

"It hu-hu-hurts." Kenma whispered. His eyes blinked back the tears. "My b-body fe-e-els so nuh-nuh-mb."

"My god I'm so sorry baby." Kuroo kissed his head and pulled his body closer. "Come on Kenma come on." 

"DUMB ASS KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" Kageyama yelled as Hinata closed his eyes. He quickly shook the boy and his eyes opened slowly. "STAY AWAKE IDIOT!" 

The group made it down the mountain and raced straight towards the cruise which was at least another mile away. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, he felt his eyes begin to shut down. "I- I love you Bokuto." He whispered.

"A-Akaashi-" His eyes began to shut and Bokuto never showed an angrier face before. He shook Akaashi violently and pulled him closer against his chest. "I love you too! Now stay alive! Please!" Tears slipped down his face, yet Akaashi opened his eyes. "My god I have always loved you Akaashi now stay awake!" 

They made it onto the cruise, and raced straight past other passengers. They knew what they had to do, and stopping for help would only lessen the percentage of the boys survival. They raced up the main staircase and headed straight towards their room on deck. Tanaka quickly slid the keycard, and opened it up right as everyone arrived. 

"BLANKETS, HOT DRINKS, NEW CLOTHES, FIRE!" Daichi yelled as they dropped the bodies onto the living room floor. Their clothes began to get ripped from their bodies, except for boxers. Bokuto held in tears as he noticed not only the purple marks and bruises forming across Akaashi, but everyone's bodies. Iwaizumi turned on the heater and raced for hoodies. He didn't care whose hoodie was whose, if there was one in sight he grabbed it. Daichi ran around for blankets and pillows, tripping in the process. Ennoshita turned on the fireplace and made sure the fire was big enough, while Kuroo and Asahi both made hot chocolate. Tanaka ran off in search of sweatpants for the freezing teens, Kageyama looking for warm socks. Lastly Tsukishima grabbed towels and tried his best to get rid of water throughout everyone's bodies. 

The room was a mess as they all tried their best to warm up the boys fast. Only one thought ran through everyone's minds, 'Please don't die.' Five minutes later everyone was wrapped up in hoodies, sweats, socks, blankets (a bunch of them) and towels on their hair. 

Kuroo and Asahi quickly passed the hot chocolate out while Iwaizumi checked their temperatures using the first aid emergency kit. Bokuto gently pressed hot towels against their foreheads. 

"Their temperatures are going back to normal." Iwaizumi informed. At that, the exhausted boys all collapsed to the floor. They stared up at the ceiling, their aches finally catching up to them. The others wrapped around their blankets; smiled softly at the sight, energy very slowly began to rise back in them. 

"Kageyama, Kuroo, and Tsukishima come here so I can wrap your hands." Iwaizumi informed standing up and grabbing some gauge. They followed and he began his work, fixing the now dried up bloody knuckles. 

"T-Thank you." Suga whispered and Daichi lifted his head up quickly. A small smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed Suga's hand. 

"I love you so much, please don't ever scare me like that ever again." 

Suga looked into Daichis pleading eyes. They were filled with worry, along with love. Suga nodded his head and kissed Daichi gently. "I promise." 

"Hey stay awake." Tsukishima whispered to Yamaguchi who's eyes slowly closed. "Come on stay awake." 

"I'm tired." Yamaguchi mumbled. Noya slowly began to slip unconscious besides him. 

"Mm me too." 

Asahi stood up from hearing those words and he quickly began to shake Noyas body, trying to snap him out of the drowsy mess. 

"No." Kuroo told the two. "Stay awake, it's not safe to fall asleep." 

"I got this." Tanaka smiled. He connected his phone to the speakers and began to play music. "Sing along boys!" 

The teens all giggled as Tanaka strutted side to side, the fast melody beginning. "ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!" 

"Please stop." Tsukishima frowned. 

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!" Oikawa grinned. 

"All the single ladies!" Hinata smiled. 

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!" Noya yelled. "H-HIT IT BRO!" Tanaka winked as he shook his butt around. 

"Leave it to Tanaka to bring everyone into a happy mood." Daichi smiled as he stood up with Iwaizumi. "We need more hot meals. How about we run down to town and grab some meals for everyone?" 

Iwaizumi turned his head towards Oikawa who now held his hands up ungracefully in the air, he looked better already. "Okay, hey Tsukishima and Bokuto come with us."

"Hmm Kageyama you too." Daichi waved over to him. The teens all went in a circle and Daichi quickly explained the plan. "Okay we will be right back," he informed the others. "Stay awake, we're coming right back with food." They nodded their heads, all buried deep in the blankets. Kuroo made sure no one moved from their spots as they sang along with Tanaka. 

Tsukishima shook slightly as Jack frost nipped his nose. He rubbed his hands together as they stood beside a small take out diner; the meals currently being cooked. His eyes turned towards a gift shop, and he walked off. 

"Mittens." He whispered as he looked around for something to warm his hands. He grabbed a pair of white mittens before heading over towards the register. A small glow caught his attention, and he turned his head towards a bundle of jewelry. 

"Would you like to have a look?" The lady working the register asked, scanning his mittens. Tsukishima nodded his head and she pulled the box over, unlocking it. "Anything in particular?" 

"Stars?" 

She moved her hands around and pulled out two silver necklaces. A crescent moon hung in the middle with a star sitting in the middle of it. 

"That's perfect." Tsukishima watched her scan the necklace and set everything up in a small bag. He pulled out some money and handed it over, bowing slightly, and taking off back into the winter air. 

"Hey grab the tray of drinks, we all have the meals." Kageyama said as he made it back. Big brown bags sat on each of the boys hands, so Tsukishima nodded his head and grabbed for the drinks. 

The snow had to at least be five inches by the time they arrived back to the cruise. More people stood around in the lobby now, trying their best to stay warm while socializing. The teens ignored them however, and walked inside the glass elevator.

"Anyone else still shocked?" Bokutos hands slowly were shaking as they wrapped around one of the brown bags. 

"Yeah, I think we all are." Daichi let out three nervous chuckles as he scratched his dark hair. "They will be alright right?" 

"Mhm." The doors opened and they walked out. "They might develop colds, but as long as we keep them warm and make them drink tea then they should be fine." Iwaizumi unlocked the door and opened it, allowing the others to enter first. 

"You surprisingly know a lot about this." Kageyama said as he walked through the door. 

Iwaizumi closed it and nodded his head. "I've been thinking about doing something in the health field after university." He explained. Kageyama gave a small head nod and entered the living room where meals were already being passed out. He placed his bag on the table and opened it up, pulling out more wrapped up bowls of soup. Iwaizumi opened his bag and pulled out the chocolate muffins. "Eat this, it gives your body more energy." He passed around the muffins while the group already began digging into the chicken soup. 

"Thank you!" Hinata slurped up his soup causing a mess on his face. Suga would have made a comment, but he let everyone enjoy their food in peace. 

The sound of slurping and munching was heard throughout the room. After a few minutes everyone was full, warm, and awake. Asahi picked up the empty bowls and cups while Ennoshita threw napkins at them. They quickly cleaned up their faces and Tanaka turned the tv on. 

"Movie time!" He jumped onto the sofa and began a scroll through the list of movies. Daichi stood up and walked towards the balcony, pulling open the doors. Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Kageyama, Asahi, Ennoshita, and Tsukishima followed him out. Tanaka chose a movie and knocked out on the couch instantly. 

Yamaguchi turned his head towards the teens standing outside, the sky was pitch black but filled with thousands of stars. He shakily stood up, wrapped a blanket tightly around his body, and made his way towards the door. Everyone else watched his movements until Suga stood up; and everyone else did as if they were following a secret order. 

Yamaguchi stumbled out and stood right next to Tsukisima. He jumped slightly before shaking Yamaguchi's messy green hair. "You scared me," Tsukishima whispered. "Come here before you get cold." Yamaguchi found his body wrapped into a hug as Tsukishima made sure he would be warm. 

"Tsukki-" Yamaguchi gasped as the aurora lights unexpectedly appeared. 

Everyone gave a slight, 'Ooo' at the sight. Their eyes of all colors began to glow with a mixture of green and purple. It truly was a breathless sight. 

Tsukishima reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklaces. Yamaguchi felt a string of cold touch his neck and slightly moved at the feeling. He looked down, eyes widening, as he stared at a small moon and star. 

"I hope you like it..." Tsukishima whispered. He hooked on his necklace too and slightly bent down to be at a closer height with the boy. He was quiet as his fingers gently traced the designs, too quiet for Tsukishimas liking. "U-unless you don't I'll just take it back-" 

"I love it Tsukki!" Yamaguchi whispered as he made eye contact with the boy, his glasses reflecting the millions of stars. 

Tsukishima let a smile creep it's way up his face as he looked directly into Yamaguchi's eyes. The aurora lights helping brighten up the small face. The two slowly leaned in, and a kiss sparked between them. A few seconds later they pulled away gently, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you Tadashi." 

"I- I love you too Kei." The two grinned like elementary schoolers in love. Yamaguchi's body was now brought into a tighter hug from the taller teen, making sure no Jack Frost would nip Yamaguchi. 

Akaashi lifted his head up staring right at Bokuto's chin. His body pressed tightly against Bokuto, and his hands gently began to get rubbed in circular motions. He bit his lip as he stared up, before turning straight ahead at the floating lights. 

"Bokuto." Akaashi whispered. 

Bokuto looked down at the small noise and laid his chin under Akaashi's head. "Yes Akaashi?" 

"What are we?" Bokuto moved his head between Akaashis ear and shoulder, the two silent. Akaashi felt his face go red and he cleared his throat. "I mean we don't have to be anything..." 

"Akaashi." Bokuto smiled. "I would love to call you my own..." 

Akaashi forced his smile down and instead nodded his head. His stomach flipped around mercilessly as he felt Bokuto's soft breath against his ear. "I would love to call you my own as well." The two kissed and Kuroo let out a scream. 

"MY BOY BOKUTO!" Kuroo smacked his back, breaking the kiss up. Everyone turned their attention and Bokuto glared at Kuroo. "GET INTO IT!" Akaashi and Bokuto both went beetroot red.

"Gross." Tsukishima pulled his glasses, the world going extremely blurry. He didn't care- he just didn't want to see more pda. 

"Kuroo shut the fuck up." Kenma muttered. 

"Ouch." Oikawa laughed, causing everyone else to laugh. 

"This cruise keeps getting gayer." Tanaka mumbled as he walked through the doors. "I'm here for it!" 

"Go away simp." Tsukishima replied from his corner with Yamaguchi. The two were now wrapped around one blanket as they stared up at the stars. 

Tanaka smiled and smacked his hand, rather harsh, against Tsukishima's back. "Now there who kept your best friend alive when you went out for food." 

"Thank you Tanaka." Yamaguchi smiled. "The performance was quite entertaining." 

"Yeah, thank you Tanaka!" Suga spoke. 

A chorus of, "Thank you's!" Erupted from the group and Tanaka blushed red. 

He waved his hands and grinned. "Nah I'll do anything for you guys!" 

"Then get on over here and enjoy the lights as well!" Daichi smiled. Tanaka nodded his head and headed over towards Noya. Asahi opened the blanket up allowing for him to enter the warmth. 

The stargazing lasted longer than expected. Noya, and Tanaka both raced each other as they tried to find a shooting star; Asahi admired Noyas excitement. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both mumbled to each other the different types of designs the stars created, a sense of peace wrapped around them. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both stared at the aurora lights, or more like Oikawa was while Iwaizumi gazed into Oikawa's big eyes. He liked seeing Oikawa be in full wonder and love. 

Ennoshita stood by Hinata and Kageyama, the three watching a group of kids below having a snowball fight. The stars weren't as breathtaking for the three, but they didn't want to leave the small terrace. Akaashi slowly drifted into a warm snooze as Bokuto held his body up. Bokuto stopped admiring the stars and instead began to dote on Akaashi's peaceful face. 

Suga and Daichi whispered quietly to each other, occasionally staring at the mixture of aurora lights and bright stars. Suga giggled here and there as Daichi tickled him, but for the most part the area was silent. Lastly Kenma listened to Kuroo as he began to explain the complexity of stars, and the aurora lights. As much as he hated to admit, he loved hearing Kuroo talk about the things he loved. His whole face would light up, his eyes shimmering with happiness. The nerdy side of Kuroo was really adorable, and Kenma couldn't help but fall more in love with his best friend. Makes him wonder how he went through life not dating him until recently. Of course, he didn't state this and instead he just listened while staring wherever Kuroo's finger pointed. 

Hours later, the group all headed to bed. Yamaguchi snuggled into Tsukishima the two holding each other chest to chest; or at least as close as possible for the only thing between them was the dinosaur plushie Yamaguchi won earlier that week. In the hallway, Hinata slept on his bunk alone with Noya gone from his sleeping area. The small libero instead laid next to Asahi on his bigger bunk. The two intertwined with Noya slightly on top of Asahis body. He looked like a small pillow compared to the big third year, yet this didn't stop their love for one another. They smiled peacefully. Noya only occasionally moved some of Asahis hair from his face after it somehow made its way against his face. In the main bedroom, Suga laid cradled into a small spoon with Daichi as the big spoon. The two held hands as they slept peacefully. Next to their bed Iwaizumi and Oikawa both laid back to back. Oikawa managed to slip his foot between Iwaizumis legs, making their sleeping position look a little awkward. However, they felt at peace as they allowed the dark night to take over. 

Lastly, in the living room Bokuto and Akaashi slept in what is called the sweetheart cradle. Akaashis body betrayed his non touchy mind, and instead wrapped one arm under Bokuto, the other on his chest. His leg lifted on top of Bokuto's leg, and Bokuto had one of his hands wrapped around Akaashi. His other hand gently held onto Akaashis forearm. A smile spread across Akaashi's once emotionless face. Bokuto on the other hand kept a wide smile, the way he always does when he sleeps. 

Good night~

• • • 

Day 7~

Kageyama stared at the rising sun, his usual running routine on the deck ended with the beautiful bright star. It reminded him of Hinata, the orange tangerine boy who somehow managed to get wrapped around Kageyama's fingers. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. 'Suga' was written across, and he took a deep breath before answering. "Hello?" 

"Hey Kageyama." Sugas voice always had a sense of warmth, but it was slowly masked by the muffled yelling in the background. "Are you almost done with your run? We are headed towards breakfast so you can meet us there or just wait until we return." 

"I'll wait, anything else?" He began to slowly jog his way towards the front, passing by a couple who threw a giggling toddler into the air. 

"Yeah two more things- excuse me, TANAKA LEAVE AKAASHI ALONE! OIKAWA PLACE HINATA DOWN!" Kageyama frowned at the mention of Oikawa. Suga sighed and cleared his throat. "Sorry, so you can go ahead and change into anything you want but we will head to the spa after breakfast. My god where's Daichi I can't be the only one parenting right now- I'll explain more after breakfast; send me a text when you get back to the hotel room. You have a key correct?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Perfect I'll let you go than-" 

"IS THAT KAGEYAMA?!" A voice interrupted. "KAGEYAMA ITS ME HINATA! WANNA GO EXPLORE LATER ON TODAY?! WE HAVEN'T REACHED THE BOTTOM PARTS OF THE SHIP AND YAMAGUCHI SAID HE CAN'T BECAUSE HE'S HANGING WITH SALTYSHIMA AND BOKUTO IS GOING ON A WALK LATER WITH AKAASHI AND I WOULD ASK KENMA BUT-" 

"Hinata!" Suga laughed. "You don't have to yell at him." 

"I'll go." Kageyama replied. "Bye." 

"BYE!" The two voices carried out the word before the call ended. 

Kageyama opened up the doors yet quickly stopped as a group of workers ran by, huge decorations being pushed off. He frowned and looked at his phone, it's Saturday. 'Parties today, no wonder there's a lot of people.' He turned towards the elevators and walked in with a group of giggling middle school kids. The elevator went lower until it reached the level in which the group stayed. 

His body slowly began to feel cool as the sweat surrounding him cooled his warm body. He opened up the door; finding it dead empty. It was weird to not hear bickering around him. A little too silent for his own liking. He grew too accommodated to the loud voices, especially Hinatas. 

He made his way towards the bathroom and turned on a warm shower. Grabbing a towel, and discarding his clothes, he stepped in and rinsed the morning run away. After a long needed thirty minute shower, he got out and put on a navy blue shirt and pants. To top it off he clipped on a silver chain necklace. There was a chorus of knocks at the door, and he opened it to see a maid smiling. 

"Hello young sir, I'm here for laundry." 

"Oh." He turned around and scratched the back of his head slightly, he for one hated talking to new people. "Uh it'll take some time there's a lot." 

"No worries take your time." She smiled sympathetically. 

Kageyama quickly walked into Tsukishima's room. It was neater than Kageyamas, he mentally prepared himself for snarky remarks in case Tsukishima ever brought it up, and he opened the closet to find two bags hanging. Laundry written across. Kageyama passed the two bags to the maid and he watched her mark them separately, while he reached for Hinata's laundry. He stood up and grabbed Noyas bag, but out slipped a small note. 

"Hm?" He reached for it but heard the lady begin to whistle and instead he turned around handing her the two other bags. 

Kageyama quickly walked over to the living room reaching for the four bags in the corner, and placed them in front of the maid. He then headed towards Sugas room where he grabbed the four bags and left them in the smaller hallway. He walked ahead into the last bedroom, his bedroom, and pulled out the last four bags. He quickly passed the rest of the bags to the lady and thanked her by giving her some of the money hidden after their casino run in. 

The door closed and he was once again surrounded by silence. He headed towards the kitchen and pulled out an apple, he silently began to munch on it as he made his way out on the balcony. He lifted up the note that he had placed in his pocket. 

'So your dating Asahi and I   
like Kageyama. Look at   
us being chaotic gays.'

'Yes chaotic gays in style!'

Someone likes me? Who was Noya talking to?

"WERE BACK!" 

Kageyama jumped and the note fell down towards the ocean. "Dammit." He mumbled before turning around and seeing Bokuto enter with Noya and Hinata. The three held their arms up wide with wide faces. 

"KAGEYAMA!" They yelled. 

Oikawa entered and tossed aside his hat. "Wow look it's mister stupid." He taunted. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and felt his body get pulled into a hug by Hinata and Noya. He stumbled back but gripped onto the edge. "If one more person jumped on me I'll fall off the edge." 

"In that case, Oikawa go jump on him." Tsukishima smirked. 

Oikawa cracked his knuckles and smirked. "It would be my pleasure." 

"Woah!" Suga grabbed Oikawa's wrist and shook his head. "No crow of mine is dying today." 

Tsukishima sighed, "There goes my will to live." 

Akaashi sighed and headed out the door. "I'll go get Yamaguchi." 

"What?"

"What." Akaashi walked out. 

The room filled with silence, the only notable sound was the crashing waves outside. Bokuto dropped his arms and smiled. "We should head out before Daichi has our heads." Suga patted Bokuto's shoulder twice before turning around, everyone following. 

The group headed back into the elevator and went farther down. Hinata looked around with wide eyes as they arrived on the new cruise deck. Daichi was in the lead as they passed a small daycare with a handful of toddlers giggling and rolling down the small slides. Next door a big pink sign stated, SPA. 

"Welcome... boys?" The lady questioned. 

"Is there a problem?" Iwaizumi asked as Daichi set down the free cards. 

She scrunched her nose slightly and bit her lip. "No sir... which lucky lady are these spa cards for?" She turned to Kuroo and smiled. "Oh this young lady?" 

"I'm a boy." Kenma responded bluntly. 

"Oh-"

"They are for us. It came with our room." Daichi responded with a forced smile. 

The tension was thick around the room. The spa lady finally took a deep breath and rolled her eyes as she tapped away on her computer. She then processed to grab the work phone and tap away. The group all gave each other looks as she listened for the person on the other end to answer. "Yes hello, we have guests here wanting to do the free sauna experience. Mhm.... yes... well you see these guests are males."

The teens all raised their eyebrows and some began to fold their arms, as if ready to get sassy. Instead, the lady let out a defeated groan and rolled her eyes. She raised her eyebrows at the teens as she tapped away. "Is there a problem, miss?" Daichi frowned. 

"No." She sighed, anger sneering through her teeth. "A private sauna and mud bath is down this section, along with a regular bath. Robes, towels, and sandals will be awaiting in the changing room." 

"Thank you." Daichi looked at the others and ushered them ahead. He gave one last glare before the lady let out a sigh. 

"Damn fruits showing up everywhere!" She growled, a little louder than expected. 

The group stopped walking and turned to each other. Now everyone had a red face, or at least the ones who show emotion. Akaashi, Iwaizumi, and Tsukishima just stared ahead and continued walking towards their given area. 

They opened up the room and in place was a bunch of changing dividers, along with rows of towels, robes, and sandals. Each player walked behind a divider, and began to change. The teens six foot and taller all frowned as the divider didn't provide much cover for their heads up. Nonetheless, they provided little to no care, and began to change as well. Kageyama walked towards the door, pushing it open as everyone finished up. The warm air brushed against everyone's bodies. 

"Anyone else hate that woman?" Kuroo said as they made their way towards the bath. 

Noya, Hinata, and Bokuto examined the mud bath. "Who bathes in mud?" Bokuto asked, touching it with his finger tips. Hinata leaned forward, Noya smirking as he pushed his arms out with a force. He yelled and everyone watched as his body fell face first into the mud. The room burst with laughter, the boy gasped for air, his entire being covered in dark brown mud. 

"Noya!" Hinata flicked his hands, mud spilling onto Noyas laughing face. He gasped and quickly pulled off his dove as he jumped ahead with a triumphant yell. The two boys quickly fell back into the mud laughing hard. Bokuto held onto his stomach, crouching lightly from laughing too hard. 

"You two look hideous." Tsukishima snickered. 

"I second that!" Bokuto wheezed. 

Hinata and Noya both threw mud, Bokuto quickly ducked and everyone gasped as Tsukishima stood by the bath. Half of his face was covered in mud. He put his hands in a fist, Noya and Hinata both stood there chuckling as they held their muddy hands up against their mouths. 

"Tsukishima don't-"

"I don't have time for idiots like them." Tsukishima turned around only to see Yamaguchi standing behind him. Mud on his face as well, his eyes wide in surprise. Now the giggling boys went silent as he turned his attention back around. "You hit Yams..."

"Technically we meant to hit Bokuto." 

"You hit Yams." He raised his eyebrows and took off his glasses, handing it to Yamaguchi. "You actual fucking shit heads!" 

Noya and Hinata both screamed as Tsukishima jumped in the mud and shoved them straight down. Akaashi gently wiped the mud off Yamaguchi's face. Bokuto grinned towards Kuroo and Oikawa. The three nodded their heads and Akaashi sighed. "Come on Yamaguchi." 

"What happened?" 

"We don't want to be in the splash zone." 

Yamaguchi was about to question that statement when the three boys yelled out. Tsukishima turned around and yelled as Kuroo, Oikawa, and Bokuto slammed their bodies onto him. The four disappeared under the mud, and the mud from the splash spread across the rest of the volleyball players. Akaashi shook his head as he watched everyone gasp and look down at the mud, him and Yamaguchi were completely cleared. 

"THERE'S MUD ON MY SWITCH!" Kenma yelled as he quickly wiped it away. "OH YOUR FUCKING GETTING IT!" He growled as he jumped straight onto Kuroo's back wacking his back. "IDIOT!" 

"AGH KENMA IM SORRY MY KITTEN-" 

"FUCK YOU!" 

"Is that an insult or promise?" Kuroo got pushed straight under the mud and Kenma turned his head. 

He glared ahead, glaring his teeth slightly at Bokuto and Oikawa. The two were wide eyed and Bokuto quickly turned towards Akaashi who began to make his way over again. "AKAASHI SAVE ME!" 

"That was your own doing Bokuto." Akaashi sighed. He flinched slightly as he watched Kenma jump on Bokuto and Oikawa. The two boys screamed out as they stumbled around in the mud, until they slipped and fell in. 

Tsukishima now sat by the side, his face wiped of mud as Kenma stopped going rampage. Everyone was dead silent as he tired his head towards them, yet he looked surprisingly calm. 

"Kenma..." Suga proceeded cautiously. "You...you okay there?"

"Perfect." Kenma turned towards Kageyama, lifting out his hand. Kageyama gripped his hand and helped him out the mud. 

"Honestly this is much warmer than the mud at home." Bokuto replied as he surfaced back up.

"Bokuto... why?" Akaashi face palmed. 

"Seriously come in! Look even Tsukishima is enjoying it!" He pointed towards the chilling Tsukishima, his head pulled back and closed. "Right Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima opened his eyes and looked at the cautious teens. "It's fine I guess?" 

Bokuto threw his arms up in triumph, "See!" 

Suga gently stepped in and kicked his foot gently at the hot mud. "It's definitely hot, that's so weird?" Daichi followed his boyfriend and the two stepped in slightly. 

Iwaizumi stepped inside and Tanaka dove in. He let out laughs as his body floated on its own. "Noya this is amazing" He let out more laughs as Noya floated beside him. 

"I guess it won't hurt?" Yamaguchi stepped closer and walked around towards Tsukishima's side. The teen looked up with a soft smile. 

"That you Tadashi?" His eyes peered ahead as he tried to make out the blurry figure. Yamaguchi placed the glasses on his face and gently squished Tsukishims face. He stared ahead with his same monotone look, however his face was pure red. Something he always hated about his fair skin. He brushed his fingers across Yamaguchi's face and reached for his wrists. "Come rest with me." 

"Okay!" Yamaguchi slipped inside and secretly scooted closer towards Tsukishima; the two touching shoulders. 

Oikawa made his way towards Iwaizumi. The teen looked below at the muddy face with a wide smile. His pearly white teeth, easily shown. "What do you want Shittykawa?" 

"My face feels compressed." Oikawa murmured. 

"Well yeah it would if you have mud covering it, dumb ass." 

"Can you go one sentence without insulting me?" Oikawa pursed his lips as much as he could but the drying mud cracked, causing him to stop. "Ow."

"It's not that bad." Hinata said, the two teens turned their attention to Hinata and Noya who began giving Tanaka a mud face mask. "Just a little stiff!"

"So is everyone going to ignore Tsukishima and Yamaguchi being flirty-"

"Shut up idiot no ones talking to you!" Oikawa stuck his tongue out and turned back to Iwaizumi. "Please get it off!" 

Iwaizumi felt his face turning red and he covered his face with one hand. "Why can't you, shittykawa!" 

"My hands are going through the same depressing fate." He looked down at his muddy hands and slightly scrunched it together. "My whole body is!" 

"It's a mud bath. Plus it should help your knee, has it been hurting?" 

"Well it has been stinging slightly here and there but nothing too much. I can't feel any pain right now though." He lifted his leg and gently tapped his knee.

Iwaizumi nodded his head and stood up. He gently pulled Oikawa's arm and the two headed towards the shower heads. "Rinse off the mud then go relax in the tub." He turned it on and turned the water slightly colder, usually Oikawa's favorite. 

Oikawa nodded his head and quickly began to rinse all the mud off. Iwaizumi made it back and noticed Akaashi sitting in the warm tub as he stared at the group in the mud. 'Okay, Oikawa will at least have someone to talk to in the bath.' Iwaizumi thought as he slid his body right back in. 

Asahi sighed, his hair up in a top bun, and gently scooted deeper in the hot mud. Suga sat nearby, so he listened to the gray boy ramble onto Daichi. He can feel Daichis blushing from there. His mind slowly stopped racing with thoughts and questions, it's just him and the warm mud. 

"Asahi." He flinched and opened his eyes as Kageyama sat next to him. "Did Noya tell you anything regarding someone crushing on me?" 

Asahi stared dumbfounded at the question, along with the fact that the boy he rarely talked to just casually asked him a question. "Uh no sorry. Why do you think someone is crushing on you?" 

"I know someone is, I found a letter." Kageyama let out a frustrated sigh and glared around the room. Asahi was so glad looks couldn't kill because that boy's glare was terrifying. "I thought it could have been Yamaguchi considering he's a first year- but he's all over Tsukishima." 

"W-Well just maybe give it time? I'm sure whoever it is will tell you." Asahi tapped his hand as he awaited Kageyama's response. 

"Your right... but that means it's either Ennoshita, Tanaka, or Hinata. Unless someone is cheating on their boyfriend." 

"I wouldn't jump to that conclusion straight away." Asahi chuckled nervously. "Give it time Kageyama." 

"Oh... okay." He gave a small bow and walked off. 

Asahi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and gripped his chest taking in deep breaths. 'He's pretty scary.' 

"Kenma!" Kuroo watched as he tapped away on his game. The boy easily spotted his slight hesitation on putting the game down or keeping it up. He chose to keep it up. "Come on Kenma, I'm sorry!" 

"Mmm." He responded. 

"Well my sweet Kenma you sure are made of copper and tellurium, because you're cute!" 

"What-" Bokuto tilted his head and Kenma let out a small stifled laugh. 

"Shut up nerd." 

"I'm your nerd." Kuroo smiled, lifting out his hands hoping the second year would grab them. His wish came true as Kenma set his game down and scooted over, slightly grasping his hands. "I love you! I'll buy you a new game to make it up!" 

"You already did... but I won't pass up a new game." Kenma replied as he got pulled into the mud.

"So we aren't going to question what copper and tell-whatever he said is?" Bokuto said, still staring at the scene. 

"You definitely lack docosa-hexaenoic acid." Kuroo muttered.

"SPEAK JAPANESE FOR THE LOVE OF ASAHI!" 

"Again?" Asahi sighed as he overheard God be replaced by his own name. 

"Maybe if you pay attention in school you would understand." Kuroo teased, his arms now wrapped around Kenma who just stared at the arguing two. Akaashi on the other end stopped paying attention to the bickering two, and instead watched Oikawa swim around peacefully. 

Bokuto tossed more mud at Kuroos already muddy build, and he pulled the bottom of his eye down. "Whatever you... you... you rooster!" 

Kuroo shook his head at his dear friend and let out small laughs. "Bro you're funny." 

Bokuto smiled and folded his arms. "And you're smart!" 

"So no one ever questions their friendship?" Ennoshita questioned as the two ended up talking and laughing once again. "Seriously?" 

"Honestly I had no idea what Kuroo was saying but I've learned to just not question anymore with Oikawa on my team." 

"Guess I should start doing the same." Ennoshita turned his head towards Tanaka who suddenly had a mud cake chilling on his head. "How I wish Kinoshitta and Narita came along." 

The team continued out their spa day. Bouncing from the mud, to the shower, bath, and sauna, before proceeding over again. By the time everyone was out and back into their clothes, no longer just boxers, the clock struck one in the afternoon. Everyone felt refreshed and new as they made their way towards the exit. 

Daichi turned towards the front desk and placed the card down, avoiding the old lady's glare as she typed away on her computer. The teens ignored her although and continued out towards the elevator. 

"I'm dead tired." Suga rubbed his eyes gently and looked at his phone. "Now what sweetie?" 

"Contests for children and teens are going to begin in five. Sign ups are on the top deck, all the way in the back. The Captain will be there as a judge. Once again children and teens only."

The group stared at each other, the elevator doors opening up at their floor. No one made a sound, and Suga gently tapped the upper deck button. "Competition anyone?" 

"YES!" Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, and Yamaguchi jumped in the elevator. 

Asahi and Akaashi both let out gasps as the elevator gently shook, the bigger of the two gripping softly onto Akaashis arm. Daichi also went wide eyed and he quickly calmed the teenagers down. "The elevator will break before we can go, and there's no firefighters around to help." He calmly stated, yet his tone had a sense of fear. 

"I agree with Daichi here." Akaashi replied, pulling up his black long coat. Asahi nodded his head quickly, now releasing Akaashi's arm.

They all stopped and let out loud sighs, almost like children whose parents said no to candy. All that was cut short, the elevator opened up with a whole family waiting. 

"Excuse us." Akaashi said as he walked out first, the others closely followed behind. 

The deck was way more packed than before. It seemed as though the whole cruise was in one section. Crowds of people brushed their shoulders against one another as they tried to walk through. Loud laughter and talking formed into what seemed like screaming. The friends all took a step closer as to not lose sight of each other. "This way." Akaashi spoke as he turned the corner and headed towards the two wide doors. They laid open so the group walked right through only to come face to face with bright decorations. The captain was busy being surrounded by ecstatic people as children hurried over to tables. Different challenge sign ups on each. 

"Is there volleyball?" Hinata asked, the boy began to peak around groups of people signing up. 

"Don't see one." Suga replied as he stared at the singing table. "How's this going to go Daichi?" 

Daichi stared at the sign ins. He wanted one with just the sixteen of them, but all of the tables seemed to be filled with excited adolescents of all ages. He turned his head slightly, spotting a lonely table at the very edge. 

He began his way over and smiled down at the worker. "How many people are signed up for this challenge?" 

"Zero." The person replied. "Would you like to join?" 

"Hmm." He turned his head and swiped his hand. Suga noticed right away, he totally wasn't staring at his boyfriend- and called for the rest of the group. 

"What's this challenge?" Noya perked up, he sat on the rail which blocked people from falling into the water. 

"Cooking!" The person smiled. "You will be put into pairs, and will get special access into one of our many cruise kitchens! You will be cooking for not only our top chef, but the captain as well! So did I sell you boys?" 

"Sold!" Oikawa looked at the others, a smile still placed on his face. "Right?"

Daichi nodded his head and quickly wrote down their names. "Count us in." 

"There won't be anything like gas around? I won't be shocked if a fire starts." Suga let out a nervous laugh and the person's face slowly turned into a frown. 

"A fire?" 

"He's kidding!" Daichi chuckled, "Stop messing around Suga." He punched his upper arm gently and Suga let out a small shrug. 

"Okay, we will wait ten more minutes and then take off. Go do as you please for now." 

Most of the group walked over to where Noya still sat. Asahi pulled him down, his hands slightly shaking. "Noya you can fall!" 

"I'll be fine! Who's dumb enough to let go anyways!" 

Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, Suga, Daichi, and Iwaizumi all turned their heads towards Oikawa. He raised his hands as if he was surrendering. "In my defense it was raining." 

"You fell?" Kageyama questioned and Oikawa couldn't help but flinch slightly. 

Oikawa dragged the bottom of his eye down and stuck out his tongue, taunting the first year. "Shut up you wannabe king! Idiot, Kageyama idiot!" 

"You really need to call me different names." Kageyama smirked. "What are you losing words when I pass by now?" 

"In your dreams." Oikawa turned his back and walked off, his hips going side to side. 

Kuroo patted Iwaizumi's shoulder with an apologetic sigh. "You have to deal with that now." 

"What a diva." Suga chuckled, patting Iwaizumi as well. 

The muscular teen lowered his hand from his eyes. A frown fell upon his face and his droopy eyes watched Oikawa; the boy making his way back to them. "That shittykawa is my diva. God I'm going to die young from stress." 

The group chuckled and soon enough ten minutes passed. The person in charge led the group past crowds of people until they reached an ONLY STAFF door. They pushed it open and everyone let out a soft, "Oh!" Small kitchens stood around the room, racks of food on the back side of the room. It reminded the teens of those old cooking contests that would air on tv, kids of all ages would run around the kitchen. A girl even became a whole meme after her time on the show. 

"Welcome to our lovely cooking challenge!" The person smiled as they made their way down the room. "Please split up into pairs and find a kitchen that best suits you." They stepped onto a small stepping stool making themselves seem taller. 

Tanaka and Ennoshita watched as the couples all formed into pairs, almost unconsciously. They all didn't say a word, they just walked off together as if they were already married. Even Kageyama and Hinata walked as a pair, a little too suspicious to Tanaka's knowledge. 

Ennoshita turned his head towards Tanaka and the two just gave a slight head nod. The two made their way to one of the kitchens, stuck between Noya/Asahi and Daichi/Suga. 

"Perfect!" The person jumped off their stole and rushed a cart towards the middle, a white sheet on top. "When I uncover the food inside, the timer will start. We are grading not only taste, but creativity! First place team will receive a secret prize!" The pairs leaned in, an itch inside them all as their minds were already set that their team would win. The person smirked before throwing back the sheet, a little too dramatic for Tsukishimas liking. 

A three layered cake shone brightly in front of them all, however it was completely bare. "Wait what batter do we use?" Daichi questioned. 

"Looks like you all earned yourselves a 'do it yourself' cake! Meaning it's only requiring three layers of some scrumptious cake, now off you go time's-a-wastin!" Some of the team raced towards the food, a few stayed behind as they decided to plan first. 

"Cakes our specialty Tsukki!" Yamaguchi smiled at his boyfriend. Tsukishima squeezed his hand and nodded his head. 

Kageyama and Hinata stared at the baking supplies. All types of cake colors stood proudly in front of the duo. "So..." Kageyama started. "Which one?" 

Hinata lifted his hand under his chin; frowning slightly. Kageyama watched the boy's thinking face until he jumped up and fell back to earth with a regular vanilla cake batter in his hand. "We can put food coloring and turn it into an orange and blue blend!"

"Why orange and blue?" Kageyama questioned as he began his walk back. Hinata grabbed the food dye and rushed over towards kageyama with a wide smile. 

"For us!"

Loud CLANGS filled the air as Kageyama dropped the silver bowl he once held. His face was dark red, and it definitely wasn't from embarrassment. He quickly dropped down and grabbed the runaway bowl, before turning around and seeing a giggling Hinata. "Idiot Kageyama idiot." 

Kageyama lifted his hand onto the orange fluff and squeezed slightly, the laughing tangerine began to whine at the rough hand. "What did you call me?" 

"Ahhh nothing- ouch kageyama!" 

Iwaizumi stared over at the yelling as he gently stirred the batter Oikawa gave him. The setter made his way back to their small cooking station with a small pan. "Why is it so small? We need a three layered cake you know." Iwaizumi said as he began to examine the small rectangular item. 

Oikawa smiled and gently pushed Iwaizumi to the back. "You, my lovely Iwaizumi, will just sit and wait. I'm making you a surprise-"

"We're in a competition!" Iwaizumi protested, Oikawa just pushed him right back and shook his head. 

"I know we are and the surprise I'm making will make us win for sure! Just sit back and relax, and turn the oven on." Oikawa made his way back towards the batter and began to pour it. 

Time ticked by, leaving the group with only thirty more minutes in their hour and a half challenge. Each group rushed as they pulled out their cakes from the ovens, some pushing it straight into a cooler. 

Ennoshita pulled out Tanakas and his chocolate cake. Three round cake pans now laid in front of him, Tanaka enthusiastically jumped beside him. "Time to throw some frosting on this thing!" The bald teenager lifted up his hand, a glob of dark blue frosting on his spatula, and he quickly brought it down. 

Ennoshita gasped and quickly dove to the floor, the frosting exploding through the air and hitting Tanaka right back. "RYU!" Ennoshita growled. "We need to fix it into layers first!" 

"Oh-"

Noya pulled the cakes out the oven, gasping slightly from the heat, and made his way towards the table. He placed them down and lifted his arms up in triumph as if he had already won. Asahi giggled softly and patted his boyfriends spiked hair. "Grab the knife and hand it to me." 

Noya gasped dramatically as he passed the knife. "You're already going to kill me?!"

"N-No! I would never ever hurt you!" Asahi quickly explained. He tilted his head slightly as Noya let out a laugh and hugged his side. 

"I was kidding you big teddy bear!" 

Asahi tilted the cake upside down and frowned. The cake wouldn't move, in fact it just stayed there. The two teenagers frowned and Noya tried to pick the edges hoping it would fall. It didn't. 

"Noya..." 

"Yes Asahi." 

The two stared at the cake and the back at each other. "Did you, by chance, spray the pan with butter?" 

Noya went quiet and he slowly turned his head up. "I- I thought you said add butter to the... to the batter-"

"Why-"

Bokuto smiled as he gently placed down the third layer to their cake. The carrot cake stood proudly, a bit burned on Akaashi's doing after he was busy watching Bokuto call out for decorating choices from across the room. That didn't matter to the pair, instead they were excited for the decorating. 

"I'm telling you Akaashi we should turn it into the Captain!" Bokuto turned his head towards the apathetic boy who gave his usual monotone stare. "Pleaseee!!" 

"Bokuto, I'm not the greatest at cooking. Your not either-"

"No! Remember that time I made brownies in the cafeteria!" 

"You almost burnt our school down." Akaashi sighed. "How about we decorate it in white frosting." Bokuto smiled as he waited for the rest of Akaashi's instructions. Akaashi stared at him with a slight frown as they still made eye contact. "What?" 

"That's it?!" Bokuto shrieked. 

"Well what else do you have in mind?" Akaashi questioned and Bokuto lifted his hands under his chin as his thinking face came on. Akaashi rarely saw this face. 

Bokuto thought, and snapped his fingers with a smile. "We can sprinkle the extra cake around the edges." 

"Okay Bokuto." 

"Oh! You can also add some white and black flowers around the top." 

"Okay Bokuto." 

Bokuto gasped and stared at Akaashi, his body notably shaking due to excitement. "Also can we put our signatures at the bottom?" 

Akaashi nodded his head and gently held Bokuto's hands. The excited boy quickly stopped shaking and his face began to grow red. "Here you start crumbling the cake." He placed the hands in the leftover section. 

Akaashi walked off to grab frosting and Bokuto's smile came back. "God I love him!" 

"What?" Asahi questioned as he passed by the table. 

"What?" 

Suga swayed his hips as he hummed a song. His face was covered in frosting and cake batter, yet he didn't mind. He turned around and a small blush appeared across his cheeks as Daichi stood by watching. A smirk plastered across his face. "What?" Suga smiled. 

"Nothing." He walked closer and pulled the boy's hands towards his lips. He gently kissed them and stared into his eyes. "You're just so beautiful." 

"Shut up." Suga laughed, shoving a small chocolate in his face. "Come on, we can't risk losing any more time!" 

"I'm coming." Daichi swallowed the chocolate and grabbed the piping bag which he began to fill with dark red. It matched the red velvet cake the two baked. 

Suga began to lay sprinkles around the top when he turned his head from a loud scream. Everyone now turned their heads towards Hinata who ran around the counter with a rag. On fire.

"HINATA ARE YOU CRAZY!!" Daichi yelled. "PUT IT OUT!" 

"HOT!" He screamed. 

"KAGEYAMA SET WATER DOWN!" 

"SET? OKAY!"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Ennoshita yelled as Kageyama threw a bowl of water directly towards Hinata. He stared at the incoming bowl and smacked it straight towards the floor, the rag going out miraculously from the water spilling onto it. 

The room erupted into laughter. Suga fell to the floor wheezing and Daichi let out shaky laughs, his heart slowing down after the fire event. "Those idiots." Daichi chuckled. 

"I called it!" Suga smiled from the floor. Daichi looked down and gently lowered his hand. Suga stuck his tongue out as Daichi placed some frosting on it. "Tank u!." His words muffled together from his tongue still out. Daichi smiled and returned back to decorating the cake, Suga stood up and began to work as well. 

"Your cakes dorky." Kenma sighed. 

"You mean our cakes dorky!" Kuroo pulled Kenma closer and kissed his head. Kenma couldn't help but smile at the act of affection. "Come on we have five minutes left, help me clean it up." 

Kenma stared at the all red cake with white chemistry symbols. He couldn't help but stifle down another laugh as he cleaned up some escaping frosting. 

"Is my Kenma laughing?" Kuroo smiled. "At what may I ask?" 

"I thought of death." Kenma solemnly replied. 

Kuroo dropped the spatula and turned his head towards Kenma. "Kitten! Stop it! I love your atoms alive, thank you very much." 

"Kuroo you are such a nerd." Kenma smiled. 

"You are too." Kuroo winked, Kenma smiled as he pressed a kiss against his cheek. The smirk displayed across Kuroo's face quickly disappeared, his face becoming flush. 

Five minutes later the person in charge of the challenge pressed the timer. A loud ring blew across the kitchen and everyone lifted their hands up "TIMES UP!" They opened up a door and in walked a short stubby Japanese man along with a smiling Captain. "Please welcome our lovely head Chef and Captain!" 

"Good afternoon!" The teenagers all bowed from their cooking stations. The men waved and sat down in front of a small table. 

"Each pair will present you their three layered cake." The person explained. "First up." They pointed towards Bokuto and Akaashi. 

Bokuto smiled wide, Akaashi staring forward, as the two carried their cake over. Hinata let out a loud gasp from his section as he jumped up and down. "BOKUTO! AKAASHI! I LOVE YOUR CAKE IT LOOKS SO CUTE!" 

"I know right!" Bokuto showed off his white teeth from the grin he gave. Akaashi cut three slices and gently displayed it in front of the three judges. 

"What's the name of this beauty?" The Captain smiled. 

"Bokuaka." Akaashi plainly replied. Bokuto turned his head and opened his mouth to question their weird name. "It's Bokuto and Akaashi combined, Bokuto." 

"AKAASHI YOUR A GENIUS!" 

Akaashi watched as the three judges slightly flinched over the extroverted boy. Yet they took a bite and chewed rather slowly than Akaashi liked. The head chef nodded his head and placed his fork down, everyone at the edge of their seats as they awaited his response. 

"It's..." 

"Crunchy." The captain responded. 

"Very." Akaashi and Bokuto face slightly turned red from embarrassment. A snort was heard behind them followed by a small slap. "However the presentation is beyond stunning." 

"I like that we can taste the carrots." The person responded matter of factly. "Hmm I like it." 

"Thank you, we will say the ranks after." 

Bokuto and Akaashi gave a small bow before walking back. Ennoshita and Tanaka then stepped forward with a messy dark blue cake, it was slightly tilted and Ennoshita smacked Tanaka as he realized a small bite was hidden behind the cake. "Please tell me you didn't bite the damn cake." He hissed. 

"Whoops." Tanaka responded. 

Ennoshita sighed, but nevertheless he cut three pieces out. Laughter was heard from behind and Noya shouted, "LOVE THE CAKE TANAKA!" 

"THANKS BRO!" 

"What's the name?" The Captain questioned. 

"KIYOKO!" Tanaka grinned. Ennoshita opened his mouth to argue back, but he just sighed and nodded his head. The argument wouldn't be worth it. 

"How old are you two?" The head chef questioned as they bit into the cake. 

"Sixteen." The boys replied in unison. 

The head chef nodded his head and placed the fork down. "I'm going to be honest. It looks and tastes like shit." 

The loudest wheeze was heard from behind, the two turned around cherry red. Suga was on the counter smacking it as he tried to breathe. Daichi was laughing at not only them but his chaotic boyfriend. Tsukishima was snickering and Yamaguchi was doing the same, only he had his hand over his mouth. Hinata and Noya were the ones letting out the loudest laughs. Oikawa just chuckled from his section, Kuroo doing the same. Bokuto and Akaashi were too busy trying to figure out what they possibly scored. 

"I like the taste." The Captain smiled. "But..."

"But?" Tanaka stared at him as he awaited for the answer. 

The person in charge smiled and ushered them away. "Please next!" 

Kuroo lifted his cake and turned towards Kenma who stared at the clock. "Kenma it's us." He turned around and nodded his head, the two walking towards the judges. Kenma lifted up the knife and quickly cut some sloppy pieces. 

Kuroo tried his best not to snatch the knife and cut his own slices. He instead moved the plates in front of the three and smiled as the head chef took a bite of the frosting pi symbols. "Kuroken is the name! How does the pi taste?" He smacked his hand gently across his leg as he let out laughs. "Get it?! Pi!"

"But it's not pie?"

Kenma let out a loud groan as he buried his face into his hands. He quickly shook his head and pulled his hair. "Please ignore him." 

The three hesitantly took another bite, while Kuroo began to calm down. He discretely slipped his hand into Kenmas as they awaited their answer. 

"I like it." The person smiled. "The presentation looks cute with all the nerdy symbols." 

Kuroo opened his mouth to defend his chemistry symbols, but Kenma quickly gave his hand a small squeeze so as to not say anything. Kuroo listened. "The taste isn't half as bad too." The chef replied. "Really nice." 

"Thank you sir." Kuroo bowed down and Kenma followed. 

The two walked off and the judges stared ahead at the next team. Suga and Daichi quickly got up and took their cake towards the judges. They cut three slices and placed them down. "Name?" 

"Uh." The two stared at each other and Suga smiled. "Daisuga!" They nodded their heads and began to eat their slices. 

"Red velvets my favorite!" The Captain smiled as he munched into the cake. "It's so soft and warm, I love it!" 

"Presentation could be a bit better, kinda looks crumbly." The head chef stated as he bit into more of their cake. "Other than that, it's really good." 

Suga smiled up at Daichi, the two gave a quick bow and held hands as they walked off. Four teams left, and it was Oikawas and Iwaizumis turn. Iwaizumi was just as interested in what Oikawa had under a small plastic container. He placed it down and smiled at the judges, then Iwaizumi. 

"I present to you," He lifted up the plastic and Iwaizumi went pale. "Iwaoi! My beautiful milk bread!" 

"MILK BREAD?!" Iwaizumi growled. "YOUR SO STUPID!" He kicked his butt and shook his head. 

The judges all stared with wide eyes at the bickering two. The main person in charge gave a slight chuckle and looked up at the two third years. "I'm guessing I don't need to tell you both that your eliminated?" 

"Can we keep the bread?" Oikawa questioned as he was currently put into a headlock by Iwaizumi. The head chef nodded his head and Oikawa grinned, undoing himself from the little trap, and stood up with pride. He grabbed the bread; along with Iwaizumi. 

"Next!" The Captain called out, checking his watch slightly as his Captain duties began to call for him. 

Asahi and Noya appeared with a yellow cake, but the presentation was beyond horrid. Chucks were missing as Noya and Asahi tried their best to pull out the stuck cake. "It's named Asanoya." Asahis voice wavered as he cut the cake. 

"So... presentation." The person in charge bluntly replied. "Not that great." 

"Yes, we forgot to put butter in the pans you see." Asahi quietly counted his fingers. Noya saw his boyfriends anxiety filled antics, and he casually slipped his hand into Asahis. 

"Other than that the taste isn't too bad." The head chef stated. "Although there's something in here that does throw me off." 

"Okay I think we're done." The person smiled. "Next please." 

They bowed and up walked Hinata and Kageyama. The twos cake was horrendously ugly. Orange and blue tried together creating a nasty black. The frosting itself wasn't even spread across, instead it laid in various clumps. 

However, Hinata had the biggest smile displayed on his face. Kageyama had a smirk on his face as he cut the cake and handed it over. "What's the name?" 

"Setter."

"The Greatest Decoy!" 

The two teens stopped and stared at each other. The names they said did not match up. "It's setter!" Kageyama replied. 

"WHAT NO FAIR!" 

"Just name it your combined names. We've all been doing it!" Kuroo suggested. 

"Fine." They both sighed. "Kagehina it is." 

"That's the ugliest cake I've ever seen." Tsukishima smirked, his body wrapped into a hug as Yamaguchi sat on top of the counter. The freckled boy laughed and held him closer, leaning his chin on the messy blonde hair. 

The judges took a bite and instantly all three spit it out. There tongues hung out in disgust and they reached for some water; gulping it down. 

"This tastes horrible!" The chef gasped. "Not to mention the cake itself looks hideous."

"I second that." Tsukishima called out and Oikawa let out a loud laugh. "Guess the King sucks at baking too." 

"Shut up idiot!" Kageyama growled. 

Yamaguchi frowned and pointed at Kageyama. "Don't call Tsukki an idiot!" 

"Yamaguchi, " Tsukishima sighed. "It's fine."

"I think that's enough." The person forced a smile and ushered them away. "Last but not least!" 

Yamaguchi let go of Tsukishima and hopped off the counter top. Tsukishima held the cake and walked over to the judges. The cake was covered in white swirls, a bundle of strawberries laid at the top. Yamaguchi cut three slices and the judges noticed the strawberries hidden inside. "We named it Tsukkiyama." Tsukishima said. 

"Since when could those two bake?!" Bokuto turned towards the rest of his friends. They all stared in disbelief as well, shrugging at the question. 

The judges bit into the food and they nodded their heads in sync. "Presentation is absolutely stunning!" The Captain smiled. "Really beautiful, tell me why strawberries?"

The two looked at each other and Yamaguchi smiled. "Tsukki and I used to make strawberry cake all the time growing up. It's Tsukkis favorite so we've always tried some from around the stores as well." 

"Well it's absolutely delicious." The person smiled. "What do you think chef?"

"Good." The chef replied. "Of course never as good as the cakes on deck, but it's good." 

"Thank you." The two replied with a bow. They walked back, Tsukishima raised his eyebrows at a glaring Kageyama.

"What? Mad that our cakes better?" He smirked. 

Hinata reached out to Kageyama and shook his head. He turned around and began to whisper to Hinata. 

The judges stood up after whispering amongst themselves. They walked straight towards the middle and smiled. "Now. We have decided the placement of winners. In 8th place is Iwaoi." 

"This is because you made milk bread." Iwaizumi gently flicked the back of Oikawa's coco brown hair. He pursed his lips and rubbed his head gently. 

"7th is handed towards Kagehina." Hinata grinned up at Kageyama. 

"We beat the Great King!" 

Kageyama's face brightened up and he smirked towards Oikawa. "I knew I was better." 

"Oh shut up stupid." Oikawa rolled his eyes as Kageyama and Hinata let out laughs. 

"6th goes to Asanoya." 

"Look at us Asahi!" Noya jumped onto his shoulders and gently kissed his cheek. Asahi blushed and held the boy up. 

"5th will go to Kiyoko." 

Tanaka sighed and looked at their cake. "Our lovely Kiyoko deserved so much better." 

"She's going to murder you when we tell her what you named our cake." Ennoshita tossed a rag at Tanaka's face. 

"Worth it!" 

"4th goes to Bokuaka." 

Bokuto grinned and pulled Akaashi off the floor, twirling around. "Look at us Akaashi!! Our beautiful cake got fourth!" 

"I know Bokuto." Akaashi let out a small groan as oxygen escaped his lungs. "Too tight!" 

Bokutos eyes widened and he quickly placed him back to the ground. "Sorry Akaashi!" Akaashi brushed his hand through Bokuto's hair, a way to say he's forgiven the ecstatic boy. A small smile crept it's way back onto the owl like teen. 

"3rd goes to Kuroken." 

"Damn I really thought we would win this one." Kuroo sighed. "Well we did good!" He lifted his hand out and Kenma cautiously gave him a high five, hoping that's what he meant when sticking his hand out. 

"2nd place goes to..." Daichi and Suga stared at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They equally stared back, trying to see which one of their teams would get first. "Daisuga!" 

Everyone let out a gasp; Daichi and Suga smiled as they clapped for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Congratulations Tsukkiyama, your cakes the winner. Your cake will be baked exactly the way you two did it, and it will be served at tonight's big celebration!"

"NO WAY!" Yamaguchi gasped. "TSUKKI I- THIS IS AWESOME!" 

"Calm down Yams." Tsukishima however was smiling. 

"Good job everyone!" Daichi called out as he began to clap once more. "This was a fun challenge." 

They all agreed and walked towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The head chef cut pieces of their cake and passed it around the group. "Enjoy! I'm off now to go prepare." 

"Thank you!" The teenagers all bowed as he walked off, pushing the strawberry cake away. 

"This really is good!" Hinata complimented, his mouth full. Kageyama looked down and gently cleaned the side of his lip from frosting. Hinata went red at the random gesture. "T-Thank you!" 

"Stop being gay." Tsukishima smirked. 

"You're the one who's dating Tadashi!" Kageyama replied. 

"You two stop your bickering." Ennoshita frowned. "Daichi said it was time to go." 

"Whatever tall ass four eyes!" Kageyama growled. 

"Fucking scrawny king!"

Oikawa let out a laugh as he walked by. "You both are equally morons."

"SHUT UP!" They both growled. 

"Oh go drown." Oikawa replied. 

"This is why you broke your knee." Tsukishima smirked. 

"Oh," Oikawa looked around before looking back up. "You know you're a real bitch!" 

Ennoshita pushed the two apart and his face wrinkled as he scrunched it up. "I said stop!! Move it you three."

They all passed one another glares as the group walked out the kitchen. Everyone stood outside, the sun still present. "So I guess you can all have your own free time until nine. The party starts at ten and we all have to actually look presentable." Daichi stared down at his watch and smiled. "Go on, stay in pairs and don't cause any more trouble." 

Tsukishima walked off, Yamaguchi beside him. The two talked quietly as they headed towards the back of the cruise. Bokuto slipped his fingers between Akaashis and hurried off with the exhausted teen. The two seemed to disappear towards the lower deck. Kuroo threw Kenmas game into his pocket, the gamer just complied to it and the two boyfriends also walked away. 

"Can we become third and fourth wheels for you two." Tanaka smiled towards his best friend. Noya looked up at Asahi and the big teen chuckled softly, nodding his head. "Alrighty. Come on Ennoshita let's make sure these kids stay in line." 

"Honestly you worry me more." Ennoshita replied, the group set off towards the inside of the cruise. 

Suga looked at Daichi; the taller of the two wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "Ready for our date?" 

"Of course!" Suga smiled, love gleamed in both their eyes. 

Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa away, leaving Kageyama and Hinata. The two stared at one another and Hinata smiled, red slowly creeping its way across the orange haired boy's face. "So, wanna go explore now?" 

"Mhm." Kageyama walked ahead as Hinata ran inside the cruise. The cruise was still filled with people, so the two carefully navigated across everyone until they reached the elevator. 

Hinata pressed the very last button, and whistled along as the elevator slowly began its descend. "Hinata... do you think anyone... likes me?" Hinata's whistling stopped and he turned to see the setter staring out the glass window. "I mean... I found a letter in Noyas bed-"

"LETTER?!"

Kageyama turned his head and slowly nodded it. "Whoever Noya was talking to seemed to like me, and it's been bothering me all day." 

Hinata went silent and the elevator doors opened. They pushed ahead in silence until Hinata turned the corner and stared at an indoor basketball court. Hinata bounced the ball and tossed it towards Kageyama. "Do you feel disgusted?" 

"What?" He shot the ball and it slid gracefully through the basket. 

"That a boy is crushing on you?" Hinata jumped as Kageyama hit the ball, blocking it. 

Kageyama frowned as the ball bounced off, and watched Hinata chase after it. "Well... no. It's better than a girl." 

"What why?" 

"Cause I'm gay." Kageyama casually replied; throwing the ball towards Hinata. The orange boy choked on air and the ball collided against his face. "Your still shit at receiving." 

Hinata rubbed his head as he stared up towards the ceiling. "Let's say I wrote that letter, what would you do?" He whispered. If it wasn't for Kageyama trying to help him up, the setter would have never heard those words. 

He pulled Hinata up and the two stared at each other. Or more like Kageyama stared while Hinata nervously tilted his head, directing his attention to the squeaky floor. 

"Well did you?" 

"Maybe..." Hinata looked up, his hands shaking as they still rested in Kageyamas. The setter unconsciously began to rub his fingers in a circular motion on Hinata's palm. 

"Then I would ask you out." Kageyama smiled, careful to not show his teeth. He knew how threatening that smile would look. 

Hinata's face dropped and he looked straight at Kageyama. "Really?!" 

"Well... I've liked you too... dumb ass." 

"KAGEYAMA!" Hinata wrapped his arms around the teen, the two lost balance and fell backwards. Yet, Hinata didn't let go. "I was so scared and you mean to tell me you felt the same?!" 

"I thought I was obvious!" 

"Calling me idiot, stupid, and dumb ass wasn't very obvious of you. Come on I thought you were smarter than me!" 

"I am!" Kageyama sat up; Hinata followed before throwing his hands up against his hair. He lowered his messy hair and frowned. 

"I'm kageyama and I curse out my crush." Hinata mimicked. 

"My god you're so annoying!" Hinata let out a yelp as Kageyama shoved him back to the floor. "So what idiot? Are we dating?" 

"Yes!" Hinata smiled. 

Kageyama let out a long held breath and let another smile escape. He threw another ball towards Hinata, and the pair began to do a few more practice rounds, once again.

All the way on the other side of the cruise, Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat at a small dinner table. The fresh ocean breeze gently hit their faces as they sat outside. Their plates almost empty as the food once on their was gobbled up quickly. 

"This is so pretty." Oikawa smiled as the sun slowly set. The sun gently shined against his face, his eyes becoming lighter. 

Iwaizumi stared at his boyfriend, a small warm smile sitting on his face. "You sure are." 

Oikawa turned around and smiled. "What was that Iwa?" When Iwaizumi didn't answer, Oikawa shook his head and looked down at his salad; picking it with his fork. Iwaizumi leaned forward and moved some fallen strands of hair away from his favorite chocolate-brown eyes. 

Oikawa blushed and looked back up. "What?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and gently picked at his food. "Nothing... asshole." 

"Iwa!" Oikawa dramatically gasped. "How rude!" 

"You're so dramatic!" Iwaizumi had his regular angry face. "Are you done eating?" 

"Mhm." Oikawa stood up, only to wince and fall back to his seat. Iwaizumi frowned and leaned down as Oikawa held his knee. "Ugh my knee is hurting a lot." 

Iwaizumi reached for Oikawa's hands, and gently pulled him up. His breath hitched as they took a step forward, but he slowly calmed back down. Iwaizumi held his hand and continued out the restaurant, stopping to pay, before fully exiting. 

"You haven't talked about your knee almost this whole trip. Why the sudden pain?" Iwaizumi questioned, sitting Oikawa down on one of the many benches which overlooked the ocean. 

Oikawa fixed his knee brace and looked up towards Iwaizumi. "It really hasn't been bothering me." He stared at the ocean, sighing. "I randomly get painful stings here and there, I don't know why it happened right now though." 

"Be more careful." Iwaizumi frowned. He leaned ahead on the railings, enjoying the cold air. The sun fully set, allowing the cruise lights to shine brightly. 

He turned his head slightly, only to see Oikawa shaking. Goosebumps filled his skin as his teeth chattered. Iwaizumi unzipped his jacket and pulled it over Oikawa. The setter smiled and looked towards Iwaizumi with a slight smirk. "So you do care about me."

Iwaizumi shoved him and frowned ahead. "Shut up before I take it back!" 

"You know if you keep frowning, you'll end up with wrinkles." 

"I know smartass. I don't frown." 

"Do too." 

"Do not!" 

Oikawa giggled before pressing a small, yet warm kiss against Iwaizumi. The two stayed like that, enjoying the warmth of one another as Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a hug. Just them. 

• • • 

"I SWEAR THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" Noya looked at Asahi through the mirror as he gently fixed Noyas hair. 

The teenagers all were getting ready; most were busy fixing their hair in the living room after taking showers, only two remained in the bathrooms as they finished up their showers. 

"It's not." Akaashi blow dried his hair beside the two. 

"You weren't with us Akaashi!" Noya winced slightly after Asahi brushed out a tight knot. He looked into Akaashi's eyes with full seriousness. "The bathroom door was opening and closing when Ennoshita and I decided to go!" 

"Wait here?" Hinata questioned. Suga sat behind him as he fixed up the messy hair. 

"No, the ones three decks below. We were by the theater." Ennoshita explained. "It was strange but I highly doubt it was ghosts." 

Daichi walked through the door and smiled. His hair was nice and slicked down, a black suit on him. "Okay Bokuto and Kenma just finished up their showers. Is everyone almost ready?" 

"Yup." Noya replied, everyone else followed with a head nod. 

They all were changed into different suits. Suga had a white button up shirt with a blue suit, black slacks. His hair was the same. Asahi had on a red button up shirt and black suit, also followed by black slacks. His hair placed into a half bun, some of the loose pieces put into waves. 

Kuroo had a regular black suit and white button up. His tie was red, and his hair laid the same messy way on his head. It still made the boy seem formal. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both wore white button ups, however Oikawa had a light blue vest dress with a black suit hanging on his shoulders. Iwaizumi just had a black suit and light blue tie. 

Ennoshita had a black button up with a dark green suit, the suit was buttoned up. A nice dark yellow tie was around his neck, and he slicked his hair back. Tanaka wore a navy blue vest dress, under it was a nice white button up and dark blue pants. Noya, who was currently tapping his foot, his white buttoned up shirt was placed under a teal vest dress and suit. Everything was buttoned up with a small black bow tie. His hair now laid flat on his head. Akaashi had on a white button up with a gray suit. His pants matched. His hair was slicked down and he had a black tie. 

Tsukishima had a regular black suit followed by a white button up. He had a light gray tie. Yamaguchi had an all white suit, the same light gray tie around him. Kageyama had a midnight blue suit and black button up. Hinata, who's hair was now slicked all the way down, had on a white suit with black slacks. A nice orange tie topped off his outfit. 

Once everyone finished, they turned their attention towards the door. Bokuto and Kenma stood there already dressed and ready to go. Bokuto's hair was slicked up nicer in the way he usually has his hair, a white button up shirt with a gray vest dress was placed nicely on his body. His pants were all black. Lastly, Kenma had a white button up shirt and black suit, which hung on his shoulders. Gold clips connected the collar of his shirt and he had his hair up into a small bun. Two strands fell loosely by the side of his head. 

"We look so hot!" Suga smirked. "Come on let's get a photo before we leave!" 

Everyone awkwardly stood up and walked in front of the balcony doors. Suga quickly set his phone up on the table and pressed the button, rushing over into frame. Most of the teenagers smiled, the apathetic ones still gave their usual unemotional face. 

Daichi checked the time as Suga began to look through the photos. The clock struck ten, thirty minutes ago. He stared at everyone and clapped his hands with a grin. "Time to head out team!" 

"It's been a whole week and you still don't know we aren't in the same volleyball team." Oikawa sighed. "Seriously thought you were dating a smart one Mr.Refresher." 

Daichi gave him a look before turning around. "Let's go!" 

The group walked into the elevator. It went up as the party was on the top deck. They entered the hallway and followed groups of people all in suits or dresses. Loud singing was coming from inside, the song rather peaceful yet powerful. They entered and walked towards one of the employees. 

"Greetings, tickets please." Kuroo pulled out the tickets and the man read it before ripping it in half, and giving it back. "This way towards your tables, food is currently being served."

They all sat around a huge table, ordered food, and began to eat. Everyone's stomachs grew full after an hour of eating. They stood up and went towards the middle of the dance floor, slow dancing with the hundreds of other couples. 

"Let's dance." Yamaguchi smiled. Tsukishima shook his head slightly, Yamaguchi's smile slowly dropping. "What's wrong?" 

"Dancing isn't a talent of mine." Tsukishima admitted. Yamaguchi let out a sigh and pulled Tsukishima up. 

The two made it towards the dance floor, and Yamaguchi pulled his hands up towards his shoulders. Tsukishima stood there before slowly reaching out and placing his hands against Yamaguchi's hips. 

"Step by step." He stepped forward and Tsukishima awkwardly stumbled backwards. The two let out small laughs, and they tried again. This time Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi's rhythm, and the two danced along to the slow song. 

He twirled Yamaguchi around; and the freckled boy smiled as he twirled right back into Tsukishima's accepting arms. He stared straight at Yamaguchi's eyes, and freckles that scattered across his face. 

"You're beautiful." Tsukishima whispered as Yamaguchi tucked his head against the crook of his neck. A slight hum escaped Yamaguchi as he kept his eyes closed. "I love you so much. I love your eyes, hair, freckles. I love seeing you happy." 

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi whispered. "Do you mean it?" 

"I do. I love everything about you, I've always have." 

Yamaguchi's stomach did flips as he heard all the compliments slip from Tsukishima's mouth. He was sure the boy would never say these things again, Tsukishima hated emotions. These words were true. Everything said was true. 

"I love you too Tsukki." Yamaguchi looked up at him and the two leaned in for a passionate kiss. 

Bokuto danced along to the song with Akaashi. The two stared into each other's eyes as they expertly danced around the room. It was definitely a shock to Akaashi when he realized Bokuto could dance. 

"This week has been the best week of my life." Bokuto confessed. "You are beyond amazing!" 

"Don't lie Bokuto." Akaashi stared up at him and gently squeezed the back of his neck. "You said the same thing when you got ranked as one of the top five aces." 

Bokuto shook his head and brushed his hand against Akaashis cheek. He felt as his face turned hot, the blue eyes not meeting the golden ones. "Sure I was happy. But, this week I became your boyfriend. I never thought this day would come, and I've never been happier." He leaned in, foreheads touching. "My lovely Akaashi, can I kiss you?"

Akaashi stared into the golden eyes. His head slowly nodded, giving permission for the bigger teen to pull him closer. The two gently kissed, Akaashis hands playfully messed with the hair on the back of Bokuto's head. "I love you Bokuto, so much." Akaashi whispered as they pulled away for air. Bokuto grinned and Akaashi gave him a soft smile. The two buried their heads into one another's necks as they swayed the night away. 

• • • 

Midnight struck, and the party was barely getting started. Kenma tapped his foot restlessly as he sat down at the table. Suddenly, a face appeared in front of him with a smirk. 

"Hello cutie." Zenaku stared at the boy below him. "What are you doing all alone?" 

"Leave me alone pervert." Kenma responded, turning his body around. 

"Awe come on. Let's get out of here you and I." Zenaku suggested, bending down towards Kenma. "What do you say to that." 

"Leave him alone." Akaashi responded as he walked towards the two. Zenaku licked his lips suggestively and stood up, looking Akaashi up and down. 

"My other cutie." Zenaku gripped Kenmas shoulder harshly, causing the smaller one to jerk backwards. "My rooms big enough for the three of us you know." His other hand gripped Akaashis shoulder. 

"Let go of us." Kenmas voice came out sharp, a death glare set upon him. 

His hand went towards Kenmas cheek, a smirk set upon his face. "Damn how cute your face is- ow!" He pulled his hand away quickly, a bite mark appearing. 

Kenma smirked and stood up walking towards Akaashi who was free from the adults grip. "I said let go." 

Zenaku chuckled rather darkly and reached out for Kenma. Akaashi quickly pulled Kenma back and Zenaku latched onto thin air. "You two are little shits you know!" 

"We try." Akaashi now was the one to smirk, the two stood strong and fearless, yet he still had his hand locked tightly against Kenmas arm. Protection from the bit of fear being carried. 

Zenaku nodded his head and looked around. With everyone being distracted, he pointed towards the back of the teens. "Are those your boyfriends?" 

They turned around only to see random strangers dancing away. A sharp shriek left the two as Zenaku wrapped his hands to the back of their necks, and pulled back. They stumbled awkwardly as he continued to walk off. 

"I'm going to bite him." Kenma growled as he tried to turn his head back. It was no use. 

Akaashi squirmed around trying to hit Zenakus' arm but it didn't help. They got dragged towards a door, and Akaashi managed to quickly pinch the teens arm as he twisted his own arm back. Zenaku growled and pulled his arm back, making Akaashi fall to the ground. "You fucking-"

"What the hells going on here." Zenaku, Akaashi, and Kenma turned their heads to the door. Tsukishima stared below as he tried to walk in. 

"Oh you're the tall Tsukishima dude aren't ya." Zenaku smiled. Tsukishima just gave an unamused face. "Well excuse us, we were just leaving for some fresh air." 

"Let them go." Tsukishima blocked the doorway with his hand as Zenaku tried to pass by. He glared at him, anger in his eyes. "Now." 

"Come on man let us go have fun!" 

"Fuck your fun." Tsukishima replied. "Let Akashi and Kenma go or should I just call security? Tell me how nice this scene would look. A twenty year old man trying to take away two sixteen year olds."

Zenaku growled and dropped Kenma. He turned around and stormed back off, getting lost in the crowd. Tsukishima looked down as Akaashi stood up, followed by Kenma. 

"Thanks." Akaashi replied looking up. 

"Yeah, thanks." Kenma stared at the floor. 

Tsukishima just nodded his head and continued back towards the table. Kuroo and Bokuto hurried over to their boyfriends, worry plastered across them. "We saw Zenaku! Are you two okay?! He didn't see you right?" The two quickly asked. Kenma raised his eyebrows and looked at Akaashi. The black haired boy just shook his head and walked off. 

"I... I need fresh air." Kenma responded, there were so many people. No one helped them as they got dragged away. 

"Oh- okay let me go with you!" Kuroo suggested yet Kenma shook his head rather quickly. 

Hinata appeared, sweating from dancing around a lot. He smiled over at Kenma and Kuroo. "Hey Kenma!" 

"Shoyo..." Kenma felt his chest pressing rather hard against his chest. 

"Hinata, how about you go with Kenma outside? He needs some fresh air." 

Hinata nodded his head and looked at Kenma with a smile. "Let's go!" They walked off and Kuroo sighed. Tsukishima stared at the whole scene, wondering why the two setters didn't tell their boyfriends. No, they don't like causing scenes and that's all what would happen if they told. It makes sense. 

• • • 

"Breath in that smelly fish air!" Hinata smiled as the two made it onto the deck. His nose scrunched slightly as he took in a deep sniff. 

"It smells like water?" 

"Exactly! Fishy water!" Hinata stared down from the railing his body leaned on. "So, is your body liking the smelly water?" 

Kenma couldn't help but smile. He nodded his head and stared below as well. "Its enjoying it, Shoyo." 

"Good! Because we are going to be partying all night! I'm yet to dance with you!" Hinata rambled. "I've danced with Kageyama, oh yeah we're dating, and I've danced with Noya, Tanaka, Suga, and Yamaguchi!" 

"Well I guess we can later on in the night." Kenma responded. The two went silent as they watched the calm water below. 

Kenma smiled, and raised his head up. His smile instantly dropped. His eyes went wide and heart began to thump faster. Hinata turned his head towards Kenma, the boy as pale as a ghost. 

"Kenma? What's wrong?" Hinata turned his head to the direction in which Kenma was staring. He gasped and dropped his grip on the railing. 

In the distance, a huge wave headed straight towards them. The moon no longer shone as the wave blocked their vision. They both stared, terror running in their blood. 

"My god." Kenma managed to say. "SHOYO RUN!" He pulled Hinata's arm and raced towards the doors. 

The two ran faster than ever, bumping into people as they hurried back to the main entrance of the party. 

• • • 

Daichi finished twirling Suga as the song ended. The two laughed and kissed quickly, before red flashes appeared. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared up and the glowing red lights. 

"WARNING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! BRACE FOR IMPACT! WARNING! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" 

The loud monotone voice yelled out. Yells echoed across the room as everyone began running around, panic setting in. Daichi reached for Suga and the two ran towards the table, getting pushed in the process. 

Yamaguchi and Noya both got knocked to the ground as people shoved them. The cruise quickly got smashed into by the huge wave outside. Screams and slamming of not only furniture but people as well was heard. It quickly began to turn over and everyone slid down towards the left, chairs and tables quickly slid down as well. People screamed out as they tried to latch onto something stable, some people even fell face first from the upper balconies. 

Suga screamed out as his grip onto Daichi slipped. Daichi watched in horror as his body disappeared amongst hundreds of others. The cruise however didn't care, instead it continued on its way, flipping now completely upside down. 

• • • 

A few minutes before hand 

Kageyama sat by the table, sipping quietly as he awaited Hinata. Music surrounded his ears as he concentrated rather hard on the melting ice cubes. His eyes glared below, one might think the teen Was thing of fighting, or worse murder. The first year felt a small tap on his shoulder, before raising his head and seeing Ennoshita giving his usual warm smile. 

"You look scary," Ennoshita said, pulling his arms which allowed the teen to stand up. "Come have fun." 

Kageyama groaned as two hands pressed against his shoulder, and weight got pushed up. Noya grinned from above as he did his famous handstand on Kageyama's shoulders. "Ennoshitas right! Stop sulking! Your boyfriends coming back soon!" 

He got pulled towards the side of the dance floor, Noya and Ennoshita quickly shaking their hips side to side. His face said it all, a look of worry displayed. "Are you two okay?" 

"We're dancing my small junior!" Noya twirled right into Ennoshita, knocking him off his feet. 

"OW!" Ennoshita yelled, a bit too loud as the nearby passengers turned their heads in curiosity. Bokuto looked down at the soft hand he just stepped on and quickly moved his foot. Ennoshita pulled his hand back and gently rubbed his fingers. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay?!" Bokuto felt his heart beat faster at the realization of hurting a friend. "Here do you need the police?!" 

"You mean ambulance?" Ennoshita questioned, standing back up with a clinging Noya. Bokuto quickly nodded his head, his face slowly drifting into his emo mode. "I'm good, I should have kept balance."

Noya let go of Ennoshita and gave him a thumbs up. "I'll go get something to wrap then up with!" 

"No Noya-" Ennoshita watched as Noya already walked off and he gave a small sigh. "I'm fine." 

Before the owl could respond, a loud blaring alarm sounded. Bokuto quickly covered his ears and looked around as red began to flash. Kageyama stepped closer towards the once talking group and that's when the speaker began to go off. 

People frantically ran around. Everyone was confused as to why the alarm was blaring, yet fearful for the reasons. The three teens stood still, their bodies getting shoved here and there by running people. Kageyama looked at the two upperclassmen, confused. 

Everyone wouldn't be confused soon. The huge wave just outside the cruise, smacked hard against it. Now the three yelled, along with everyone else. Their bodies flew towards the floor as the cruise began to flip towards its side. Ennoshita and Kageyama instantly held onto Bokuto as the three slid down the dance floor towards the window. 

"WHATS GOING ON!" Bokuto screamed, their faces instantly collided against the window, and they yelled curses in pain. 

However, that wasn't the end. The cruise began to flip more, causing the group to hold on tight against one of the pillars. Their bodies just barely missing the rogue chairs and tables, even bodies. They watched as some bodies fell from the higher levels, necks instantly cracking. 

"HINATA!" Kageyama screamed as another body slammed against the side, blood pouring out. His grip began to loosen and he felt time go slower. 

Ennoshita was the first to slip and Bokuto tried his best to grab the boy. Yet, the cruise kept flipping, now allowing for Kageyama's grip to finally fail. The first year yelled out as he fell straight down, Bokuto following not too far behind. 

They landed next to Ennoshita with a scream, the second year on the other hand was busy trying to catch his breath from the fall. Chairs and tables were spread across the room, but miraculously none hit the three. The lights went off completely, causing even more screams. 

"K-Kageyama? Bokuto?" Ennoshita grabbed his back in pain and slowly sat up. 

The room began to gently light up as Ennoshita felt around for his friends. His fingers grazed against an arm and he pulled it up right as the lights went on. Kageyama stared at him, his eyes looking around the room in a confused manner. Bokuto groaned and rubbed his cheek which had a bloodied scrape across. He pulled himself onto his butt and looked around. 

"What..." Bokuto stared ahead at the screaming people and small fires. Chairs, tables, and bodies all spread out across the room. "What just happened?" 

• • • 

Tanaka opened his eyes and groaned as he stood up. The room was pitch black, except for the mini fires which were spread out across the room. He gently touched his head and that's when the screams interrupted his mind. The backup generators turned the lights back on after a few flickers. Screaming people were heard as the sound bounced wall to wall. Many people began to quickly put out fires or help badly injured. 

He looked down only to see his shoes soaked in a pool of blood. He lifted his head back up and frantically began to turn around. "NOYA!" He screamed. "DAICHI! SUGA-"

A loud cough was heard and Tanaka turned around. "H-Here!" He saw a fair skinned hand poke out from underneath a group of dead bodies. He quickly pulled the bodies off and his heart slowly calmed as he saw the face of a familiar setter. 

"Suga!" Tanaka pulled him up and the two stumbled back to the ground. Tanaka however began to clearly shake as he realized Sugas state, the boy had blood all over his white shirt. "Y-Your bleeding." 

Suga looked down and quickly shook his head. "It's... It's not mine." 

"SUGA! TANAKA!" Voices yelled and the two turned around only to see Daichi and Asahi. The four quickly pulled each other into a group hug. 

"Where's Noya?" Tanaka asked Asahi. 

Asahi had tears spilling down his face as he shook his head frantically. "I- I wasn't with him. My god I wasn't with him." 

"DAICHI!" Voices yelled and the teenager looked back to see Kuroo and Akaashi carrying a limping Tsukishima. A big tear laid across the blonde's leg, and he clearly was holding in tears. 

"My god." Daichi gasped. The four rushed over and laid Tsukishima down, the teenager groaning. 

"Yams!" He took a deep breath as Kuroo quickly tightened a piece of cloth around his leg. "Where's Yams?!" 

"Were missing a lot of the group right now." Tanaka responded. "I'll go find them." 

Tanaka quickly stood up and tried his best to not puke over the bloodied bodies below his feet. He looked around and spotted familiar white hair. He rushed over and Bokuto turned around, Kageyama and Ennoshita by his side. 

"TANAKA!" The three yelled out quickly rushing towards him. 

Tanaka quickly pointed towards the corner everyone sat at. "Corner go, I'm trying to find everyone else." 

"Is Akaashi there?" Bokuto quickly asked, his mouth slightly bloody. Tanaka nodded his head allowing for Bokuto to calm back down. He quickly wiped the blood from his lips and looked around. "I'll help you, come on." 

The two looked around and quickly passed a small fire that some men were putting out. The room was loud, their ears not being able to take in everything as screaming and talking surrounded them. However, the two were on a mission. 

They walked into a huge group of people, everyone was bleeding and shaking. It took the teenagers all they could to push forward and not puke from the horrible smell of death. "Iwaizumi!" Bokuto called out, the third year turned around and his eyes instantly lit up. 

"H-Help me." Iwaizumi yelled, the two quickly moved past a group of girls and that's when they noticed Oikawa on the floor. Iwaizumi had his hands wrapped under his arms as he tried to pull him up. "A table landed on his knees." 

"Fuck stop I can't stand up!" Oikawa pulled his arms back and slumped towards the ground. "It hurts." 

"Bokuto help Iwaizumi take him back. I'll finish up the search." Tanaka instructed. He walked off and turned his head around the room. "Please." He begged, tears finally swelling in his eyes as he realized the amount of dead bodies. "Please don't be dead." 

He walked towards the opposite end where the main entrance would be. Of course now it was higher above. He quickly pulled himself up onto one of the edges from the balcony, hoping to get a better view. As he made it to the top he turned his head and gasped. Bodies, dozens of them, laid sprawled out around the edge. The smell of blood filled his lungs and he couldn't help but turn his head to the side and throw up. The back of his throat stung as he wiped his mouth, and he swallowed back the lump in his throat which threatened to spill. 

"T-Tanaka?" He turned his head towards some of the bodies, and out poked a head. Kenma! 

"KENMA!" Tanaka quickly dropped to his knees and shoved a big body off Kenmas legs. He reached down and pulled his staggering body up. "Where's Hinata?" 

"He was right next to me." Kenma responded. He looked towards the edge of the upside down balcony and silently gasped. The sight was so much to take in. 

Tanaka on the other hand pulled more bodies away and the sight of something bright caught his attention. He moved one last body before Hinatas appeared. The boy was unconscious, yet his chest moved up and down. He's alive. 

"Hurry Kenma." Tanaka grabbed Hinata's body and jumped off the edge right back onto the ceiling. Kenma followed and the three boys pushed past people as they hurried towards the corner. 

"KENMA!" Kuroo yelled and the two quickly rushed into each other's arms. 

Kageyama hurried towards Tanaka and he pulled Hinata out of his arms. Tanaka slumped down and pulled his face into his hands, taking shaky breaths. Asahi walked over to Tanaka who didn't bother looking up. Instead his head slowly shook giving Asahi the answer he didn't want. 

"Hinata!" Kageyama shook his body and Iwaizumi quickly went to the other side of the unconscious decoy. 

Hinata's body slowly moved and his eyes fluttered open. He quickly closed his ears with his open hands and let a tired groan escape his throat. "Kageyama?" 

"Hinata where are you right now?" Iwaizumi quickly asked as he examined his head for any signs of trauma. 

"The cruise." Hinata mumbled. "Ugh It's so loud." 

Iwaizumi sighed in relief and ruffled the orange hair; before turning and looking at Kageyama. "He should be fine." Kageyama nodded his head and pulled Hinata into a strong hug. 

"Yams! Where is Yams?!" Tsukishima looked at Tanaka who looked just as broken. "No, no he's out there! YAMAGUCHI!" He yelled, there was barely a bat of an eye at the yelling teenager. "YAMAGUCHI!!" 

"NOYA!" Asahi now screamed. "NOYA, TADASHI!" 

Loud crashing was heard and everyone turned their heads to a group of chairs that fell from the ceiling, or the actual floor above them. From the very top, two bodies peaked their heads over. 

"THERE'S KIDS AT THE TOP!" A voice yelled. The group of friends quickly turned their heads up, Noya and Yamaguchi both held each other tightly. Their bodies shaking from shock. 

"NOYA!" 

"TADASHI!" 

The two looked down and gulped at the long drop below. Noya turned his head towards the window next to them, dark ocean water surrounded them. Only thick glass kept them from meeting their ultimate painful end. "T-Tadashi." Noya turned around and protectively placed an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry your favorite upperclassmen will protect you." 

Yamaguchi would have laughed at the comment, but right now he was busy staring at the huge drop below. "BACK AWAY FROM THE EDGE!" Daichi yelled, the two boys scooted farther back. 

Noya looked to the sides and carefully stood up, walking towards the silk curtains. He tugged three times rather harshly, before turning towards Yamaguchi. "Tadashi come here!" 

"NOYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tsukishima yelled as he watched Yamaguchi's hands get wrapped up in the tarp. 

"WERE SLIDING DOWN!" Noya yelled back. He turned his head to Yamaguchi who was wide eyed. His breathing was shaky and he quickly shook his head as he stared down below. "Hey Tadashi It's okay we can do this!"

"It- It will break!" He replied back. 

"If it was to break I wouldn't have suggested the idea! Come on just hold on tight, I'll be right below you." Noya lowered himself down slowly and turned back to Yamaguchi. "Come on." 

He gripped the silk, but his hands kept shaking. Noya looked below as Asahi, Bokuto, Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo surrounded the bottom of the drape. They formed a semi protective circle, but if he was being honest he knew their arms would give out if they were to fall. The impact would be too fast for the stronger arms to grab on time. 

Nevertheless, the two slowly made their way down. Once they reached the halfway point, Yamaguchi felt some of the fear leave his body. "We are almost there!" Noya encouraged. "Come on Yamaguchi faster!" 

A crack, followed by a split was heard. The two boys instantly stopped and looked up. "Shit." Noya muttered. He pulled Yamaguchi's leg to get him out of the trance. "HURRY!" 

"ITS BREAKING!" Yamaguchi slid faster down, his legs barely missing Noyas head. 

They quickly got closer, until the drape snapped. Noya screamed and closed his eyes tightly as his body fell. Arms wrapped around him and he felt a body stumble below him. 

Yamaguchi let out a yell as he stared down. He heard a familiar voice scream his name, but he was busy as he stared at the doom which awaited him. He closed his eyes tightly, but impact never came. Instead arms also wrapped around him and he fell back, air escaping his lungs from the hard impact. 

The two boys opened their eyes only for Noya to see Asahi below him. His body jerked forward as Asahi pulled him into his famous bear hugs, squeezing the air out his tiny lungs. Yamaguchi on the other hand opened his eyes to see his body being protected by Kuroo and Bokuto. 

"Hey freckles." Kuroo smiled. 

Yamaguchi ignored the nickname as he stared up at the ledge the two were first on. A body dragged him to the floor, breaking the boy out of his trance. "Tadashi you fucking idiot!" 

Yamaguchi looked down and noticed the rip on Tsukishima's leg. He quickly pulled out the hug and hovered his hand above the deep cut. "What happened?!" 

"He's okay." Iwaizumi stated. "Just a cut, nothing too big to worry about." He pulled the two up and the rest of the team walked over. 

"We." Kuroo took a deep sigh and pointed towards the windows. "We need to make it to the top. These windows will shatter the farther below we go." 

"I agree, we need to get out from the top." Oikawa stated, he limped over with Suga helping hold him up. 

Daichi looked towards the rest of the passengers who all listened to the Captain. He slowly walked towards the staircase which now hung upside down. 

"We should stay here." Hinata touched his head as he tried to control the pounding headache. 

Tsukishima shook his head and pointed towards a small crack. "Once these crack you will drown. Now I don't care if you die but I care if Yamaguchi dies." 

"You piece of shit." Kageyama pulled Hinata closer instinctively. 

"Please not now." Daichi sighed, pinching the roof of his nose. He pulled his body up and turned around, reaching for Asahi first. "Come on, walk towards the door." 

Asahi turned around and waited for Noya next before the two quickly stepped ahead towards the doors. Ennoshita went next followed by Kenma, Kuroo, Tanaka, Akaashi, Bokuto, Suga, Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi. Iwaizumi helped push a struggling Oikawa up, his body kept tensing up from the pain which went up and down his leg. 

"Come on Oikawa." Suga said as he waited behind for the setter. "Us setters stick together right!" 

Oikawa laughed and nodded his head before getting pulled higher up towards the doors. Daichi turned back towards the last two, and stuck his arm out for Tsukishima. The teenager grasped it, tighter than the captain expected, and pulled up. Iwaizumi stood behind pushing the taller blondie up and quickly followed behind. 

The three walked over towards the rest and pushed the door open; exposing the next room which was one of the main kitchens. Kageyama turned around to close the door when an unknown face stared down at him. The smirk displayed across his face was enough to scare any unsuspecting person. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kuroo frowned at Zenaku, all though death isn't something to be wished upon others, he really wished Zenaku got the grim reaper. "Go away!" 

"Saw you all trying to get out, I'm coming with." Zenaku shut the door and walked ahead of the group. No one moved, causing Zenaku to turn around with his smirk. "What? I don't bite, come on let's go." 

"Come on Daichi do something!" Suga whispered. 

Daichi stuck his hands out and looked at Suga. "Do something?! What do I do? I can't just say no!" 

"It's fine." Kenma looked at Daichi and Suga. "Let's just keep going." Suga sighed and continued off, the rest following. 

Fire surrounded the kitchen, a bunch of metal appliances surrounded them. They followed Zenaku as he pulled fast on the metal tables which blocked the entrance towards the hallway. Everyone else quickly walked over and shoved the metal, yet it didn't move. The room began to grow hotter prompting the group to throw away any loose clothing. 

"We can try the elevator." Iwaizumi suggested as he pulled the already semi open door apart. The group looked up to see the elevator trapped far away, below was deep and dark. A small fire glowing at the bottom. 

Bokuto wiped some sweat from his forehead and turned towards Iwaizumi. "How are we going to cross that?!" 

"We can use the ladder." Hinata suggested as he walked towards the wall and pulled a metal ladder. A small explosion went off causing everyone to duck. 

Ennoshita grabbed the ladder and dropped to the ground, trying his best to push it towards the other side of the elevator. Kageyama helped shove it ahead, and Kuroo stepped forward. 

"Please don't Kuroo." Kenma buried his face against Kuroo's back. "Make someone else go first." 

"I'll be okay Kenma." Kuroo turned around and pulled the shaking boy into a hug. He didn't blame him, in fact everyone was shaking. The shock of it all slowly disappearing. 

Kuroo shakily took his first step. The ladder creaked slightly, but he quickly shifted his leg onto the other side. Slowly, he made his way towards the middle of the elevator shaft, until he reached the end. He barely managed to pull himself onto the edge above, where he quickly pulled the elevator doors open.

"We might need someone below to help push them up." Kuroo stated as he looked down towards the staring faces. 

Daichi nodded his head and carefully made his way over. He stared straight ahead, his chest pounding. Sweat carefully slipped down the sides of his face as he felt his skin burning from the heat below. Carefully, he turned his back against the wall and looked towards the rest, motioning for Hinata. 

He stepped on the ladder and his foot instantly lost balance. Ennoshita pulled Hinata back so fast that the two fell backwards, the ladder slowly coming loose with Daichi who now had his body pressed against the wall in fear. 

Suga noticed and dove past the others as he pushed the ladder back to being steady. Daichi let out a shaky breath and leaned ahead. "Let's try this again. Hinata don't look down." 

Hinata nodded his head and got off Ennoshita who was being silently praised from Noya, the libero patting his back three times. "It's hot." Hinata said as he gripped onto Daichis hands and got pulled up. Kuroo quickly grabbed his fingers and lifted the small teen up. 

A loud explosion went off, causing the group to jump. The elevator slipped and quickly began to plummet as Kageyama got pulled up by Kuroo. The room rocked, but the elevator never hit. Daichi lifted his head to see metal pieces from the already broken elevator scrape across the shaft walls, allowing the once falling elevator to stop. 

"This is where you hurry up!" Daichi waved his hands towards the others and Yamaguchi quickly began his way across. 

One by one, everyone was boosted up. The kitchen fire gets hotter and closer by every passing minute. The ladder enduring all the steps, weight, trips, yells, and shakes. Everyone focused on getting through as the fiery elevator hung not too far above them. Tsukishima made sure to be the last one, therefore when he crossed, he made sure to switch places with Daichi. 

Kuroo pulled Daichi up, and Tsukishima quickly pulled himself onto the ledge. "Through here!" Asahi called out as Kuroo helped pull Tsukishima up. He pushed a broken door aside, slightly grunting in the process. Noya stood right behind him, causing curiosity to over take him. He peeked his head through Asahis side and noticed the door led straight towards the main entrance of the ship. Chairs and glass was spread out across the floor. Piles of dirt from broken trees scattered around the few bodies that bled out. 

"I'm going to be sick." Asahi covered his mouth before rushing towards the corner and vomiting. Noya gently rubbed small circles on Asahis back, trying his best to comfort his boyfriend. 

Iwaizumi headed towards the edge and his heart dropped. The feeling of his blood going cold was all too much. Tears were already threatening to fall, as the once beautiful main entrance was now filling with water. The glass elevators were scattered across the water below, with bodies floating face down. Problem wasn't that though, the problem was as Daichi looked down both hallways, all he saw was big objects blocking the way towards the stairs. They were trapped. 

"I can't-" Hinata groaned as he tried to push against the material. 

Daichi gathered everyone around while Suga walked off towards the edge. He peeked his head through the balcony and gazed up. "What happened?" Akaashi asked, managing to slip away from the rest of the crowd. 

The two boys stared up at the level above them, and Akaashi almost had a heart attack as Suga pulled himself up onto the railing. He quickly moved his hands forward to catch Suga in case he slipped. 

"Maybe the next level isn't blocked." Suga said, looking down at Akaashi who held onto his ankles. The Karasuno setter pulled the railing above him, trying to see if it would support his weight. The railing stood directly still, so he gently pulled himself up. 

"SUGA!" Voices yelled, causing Suga to almost slip. Akaashi quickly pushed the teens dangling feet up, and Suga let out small grunts as his elbow now rested on the upper level. One more push, and his once dangling feet now stood on a soft ground. 

He didn't bother looking down in fear that the far drop below would cause his balance to slip. Instead, he lifted his legs over the railing and got up, gently dusting off his hands. "Come up!" Suga yelled down as the hallway towards the staircase looked open. 

He peaked down to see a bunch of heads staring up at him. "Come on I'll help." A loud crash made everyone's heads disappear. Suga leaned closer trying to figure out what happened, "What's going on down there?!" 

"WINDOW BROKE!" Tanaka appeared on the ledge, pulling Oikawa up, whose knees still wobbled.

Suga quickly pulled Oikawa up, his arms shaking from the weight. "WATERS COMING!" Bokuto yelled as he appeared besides Tanaka who began pulling himself up. 

Oikawa fell forward with one last pull, and landed on his back. Suga stammered back up right as Tanaka pulled himself up, Akaashi following below. Suga looked back down and reached for Kenma as Bokuto let go of Kenmas ankles. The boy gasped as his body got pulled forward, his side hitting the metal railing rather harsh. Suga began to sweat as he got back up rushing back towards the rail. The sound of splashing was heard a level below. 

"HURRY!" Yamaguchi's voice was heard, yet the boy wasn't anywhere near. Instead Zenaku was the one scrambling up while Bokuto now pushed Noya up. Tanaka appeared beside Suga, the two giving a look of fear, before reaching down and helping up the rest. 

Zenaku passed right by as Tanaka reached for Tsukishima. Suga already pulled Noya up and the boy jumped around, appreciating the floor beneath his feet. Suga turned back around and helped Yamaguchi up, Tanaka now helping Ennoshita. The two teens didn't bother pulling farther back, instead they left them at the rail entrance and reached down faster for the next teens. Yamaguchi and Ennoshita quickly lifted their legs past the railing and stumbled ahead. Their shoes dripping salt water. 

Suga reached for Kuroo's hands while Tanaka grabbed Iwaizumi. They reached back down after helping the two teens to the railing, and pulled Bokuto up. The owl teen mostly used the railing, but accepted Tanaka's help, while Suga pulled Asahi. Daichi and Kageyama were the last ones up, getting help from Bokuto and Kuroo who both allowed for the smaller two to take a break.

The small aura of peace didn't last. Another loud crash was heard, and they looked down the hall as a wave of water began its run towards them. "GO!" Daichi yelled, pulling a panting Suga. 

"Come on pretty boy." Kuroo said as he helped Oikawa up. He winced harder at the quick action, his knees feeling weaker every time he took a step. Iwaizumi quickly went beside Oikawa and squeezed his hands as they rushed with the others down the hall. 

Tsukishima limped ahead with Yamaguchi holding him up. They turned their heads as the water got closer. "Fuck!" Tsukishima growled as his leg gave out and he fell chest first. Yamaguchi jumped in front of Tsukishima's body as the salt water easily fell over them. A loud scream erupted from Tsukishima, he quickly muffled his voice with one hand as he grabbed his leg with the other. The salt pierced his deep wound. Their bodies floated down the hall where everyone else stood, Hinata quickly dropping down and helping the two up. 

Water surrounded everyone's legs as Daichi pushed the door. It didn't budge. He pushed his body against it harder as he turned the door knob. Over and over again, the water now reaching just under their knees. 

Daichi slammed his hand against the door in frustration, turning around with a big frown. "IT WON'T BUDGE!" 

"COME ON!" Tanaka yelled as he slammed against the door. Ennoshita quickly went to calm the scared teen. 

Kenma stared at the wall, his hands clutching his shirt as he went deep in thought. Akaashi noticed the staring and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Kenma?" 

"I have an idea." Kenma stated looking at Akaashi, then turning towards the rest. "You might not like it." 

"Any ideas better than drowning here." Iwaizumi encouraged. Kenma nodded his head and pointed towards the open vent. 

Asahi quickly shook his head and looked away. "There's another way right?!" 

"Waters rising, and those windows are breaking. This place will fill up fast." Akaashi pointed out as he walked towards the vent and dipped down. Kenma quickly followed behind with a smiling Zenaku, then Hinata, Noya, Tanaka, Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi, Asahi, Suga, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and lastly Ennoshita. 

The flock crawled their way through the tight vent, Akaashi peeking his head up as the vent stopped completely. He quickly pulled himself up and stood, grabbing the small handles around the wall. "We got to climb!" Akaashi told Kenma as his head poked up from below. 

"Okay." Kenma waited as Akaashis feet shifted onto the wall, and he began to pull himself up, using the small handles as a ladder. Kenma turned his head as far as he could, only to spot Zenaku smirking from behind. "What the hell do you want." 

"Nothing, just enjoying the view." Zenaku responded, earning a roll of the eyes by Kenma. He quickly pulled himself up and followed close behind Akaashi. 

The teens all began their ascend up the vent walls. Ennoshita looked down at the once entrance, water now filled it up. He shuddered and began to climb faster behind a struggling Tsukishima. His foot slipped here and there, and Ennoshita kept thinking he would fall on his head, ending it all for him. 

"Are we close?!" Asahi called out, his hands turning red from gripping the sides too hard. 

"Wait." Oikawa stopped and looked down. "Listen." 

Everyone stopped climbing, and instead carefully listened. What sounded like muffled screaming was heard far below. The cruise sank more, and the windows down below which once protected the people, broke. Their yells echoed throughout, giving the group only one thought. 

They're dead. Every single person they met on the cruise, is dead. The yells soon quieted down, allowing for everyone's once shocked bodies to begin working again. They went silent as they ascended higher, their bodies all shook, although most would hate to admit it. 

Akaashi reached the next vent and gave a triumphant smile. "Made it!" He pushed up, and his smile dropped. 

Everyone went silent as Akaashi made small noises while he pushed against the vent. It wouldn't move. The clear sound of frustration began to emit as he pushed and pushed, his foot slipping causing Kenma to quickly push the leg back into balance. 

"It's bolted down!" Akaashi yelled. "We need another exit!"

Ennoshita looked down as the water swirled around, waiting for the sweet taste of human flesh. "That's not an option!" Ennoshita yelled, he pulled himself closer, hitting his head against Tsukishima's leg. 

"You sure it can't move?!" Daichi yelled. Akaashi pushed harder and began to shake his head. "No! There's a lock!" 

"A key lock?" Kenma asked looking up. Akaashi nodded his head and he pulled himself closer. "I can pick locks." 

"We need a key or something skinny!" Zenaku called out as he listened in the twos conversation. 

"PLEASE HURRY!" Ennoshita yelled as the water began to swallow his ankle. "NOW!" 

"I GOT NOTHING!" Tanaka yelled. 

Everyone began to say at once as to not owning a single small object. Ennoshita began to freak out as the water made it towards his waist, and still began to flow upwards. He held onto Tsukishima's leg, causing the taller teenager to look down at the water. His heart hit his chest faster as he watched the water swallow everything in its path. 

"WERE GONNA DIE!" Bokuto yelled. Asahi began to shake, and his breathing began too rapid. 

"Asahi calm down, I'm right here!" Suga tried his best to comfort his scared friend. The intention of hiding his fear wasn't working though as his hands shook rapidly. 

"WAIT!" Everyone looked towards Yamaguchi who took off his necklace. "Try the necklace!" 

"Don't drop it!" Daichi called out as he grabbed it from Asahi and passed it along. 

Kenma grabbed it and peaked his eyes around the fenced vent. His hand slowly slid out and towards the small lock, twisting it back and forth. 

Ennoshita tried his best to raise his head up, the water beginning to swirl around the start of his neck. Tsukishima peered below watching the water, his hand unconsciously squeezing Yamaguchi's. 

"HURRY!" Ennoshita yelled. 

Kenma frowned and gave a final twist. The sweet melody of the lock falling filled everyone's ears. Kenma quickly pushed up on the vent and it fell to the side; he pulled his body up and out, followed by pulling Akaashi up. 

Ennoshita took a deep breath as the water made it to his nose, his hands shook as the nerves in him went haywire. He was going to drown. His heart rate sped up as the water filled up towards his eyes. A deep breath was taken in, and he instantly felt his body burn. 

Tsukishima looked down and struggled to reach for Ennoshita, whose body was completely underwater. He looked up to see everyone already halfway out, if not completely. His fingers glided towards the back part of Ennoshita's shirt, and he tugged the body upwards. 

The once drowning boy took a fresh breath of air, coughing out some water he swallowed. He pulled his body up, and began to quickly ascend upwards. Coughing more once he managed to escape the trapped walls. 

"Are you okay?" Suga bent down towards the shaking teen, half was from fear and the other was from the piercing cold water. 

A small nod of head answered Sugas question, so he gently lifted the boy back on his feet. Ennoshita looked at Tsukishima, a small smile brightening up the room. "Thank you." 

Tsukishima looked down, gave a slight nod, and turned back towards Yamaguchi. The smaller of the two held onto Tsukishima's hand trying to earn some comfort. Tsukishima gave in. 

"Which door?" Zenaku suddenly spoke. Two doorways on either side of the room. 

Daichi walked towards one door, Iwaizumi the other. A quick twist of the knob and the huge scent of burning flesh stung their noses. Daichi couldn't hold it in this time, and he quickly moved his face, puking. Hinata followed his upperclassmen as he puked on the opposite side. 

Tsukishima ruffled his nose in disgust. "Gross."

"I don't feel too good." Yamaguchi spoke from Tsukishima's side. The taller ones' look of disgust quickly dispersed as Yamaguchi looked pale. He clutched onto his mouth before pushing Tsukishima away and throwing up. Tears began to spill out of his eyes from embarrassment and the burning sensation in his throat. Tsukishima held back Yamaguchi's hair in his best effort to show emotion. 

"STOP THROWING UP!" Bokuto yelled. "It stinks enough as it is!" Akaashi hit his arm with the roll of his eyes. 

"Everyone good?" Suga asked, helping Hinata who still looked pale. 

"I think so." Daichi said, moving back to the door. The room was pitch black, not bringing any sign of comfort towards the group. 

"God what is that smell?!" Noya swatted the air around his nose as he stepped beside Daichi. "Monsters?" 

"I'm going to ignore that." Daichi responded, stepping closer inside. "Hey Iwaizumi, it's the same over there right?" 

"Yeah, stinks as bad- if not worse- over here." He closed the door and pulled the limping Oikawa towards the rest of the group. 

They looked down the vent and Iwaizumi quickly looked straight ahead. "Waters coming in! We need to get out!" 

"That's the cue to walk." Daichi stepped inside the dark room and turned towards the others. "Hold hands, don't get lost." Suga quickly held his boyfriends hand, Daichis fear falling at the act. He didn't want to admit it, but he was currently terrified of the dark room. 

Iwaizumi made sure to be the last one out, closing the door of the room where water just began to enter. Bokuto stepped closer to Akaashi, the dark not doing so great for his nerves. 

"Akaashi." Bokuto whispered. Akaashi shuddered at how close Bokuto was. 

"Yeah Bokuto?" 

Bokuto inched closer and closer to his eyes. "I'm scared." 

"I'm here Bokuto, and Kuroos right behind you." 

"I know but-" 

"I have a flashlight!" Kenma stated, causing the chain of people to stop. Bokuto hit Akaashi at the sudden stop, and felt his body slip towards something squishy. Kenma turned his phone's flash on, and the loudest scream flew out of Bokuto's mouth. 

Everyone else gagged as Bokuto screamed and scrambled off the burned body, or more like bodies, he landed on. The whole room was filled with crispy bodies. The odor smelling worse from just the sight. Some even were burned so much that only skeletons remained. 

That did it for Kenma, the light that once acknowledged the bodies, slipped from his hands. He turned his head towards one body, and felt the stinging of the night's dinner escape his body. Kuroo grabbed Kenmas long hair and fixed it back into a ponytail. 

"So... bodies..." Hinata grabbed the phone and pointed it up to Daichi. "Please get us out." 

"I agree." Kageyama responded, pinching his nose. "Before anyone else throws up." 

Daichi grabbed the light and shined it around the deadly room. Bodies laid everywhere, the walls extremely burned. Flash fire. It must have been huge, and hot. He faced it towards a door and began walking ahead. Their legs stumbled around the floor, desperately trying not to touch the bodies. Bokuto now fully clung to Akaashi in fear, Kuroo standing close behind as he held Kenma in his arms. The smaller one struggled to let out, but as stubborn as Kenma was, Kuroo was too. So he accepted his fate and allowed his body to be carried away. 

Daichi stopped his hand from twisting the knob, and turning around."Wait, would the door be hot?" 

"Judging by the bodies." Kuroo stated looking towards the burned up bodies. "They still seem a bit fresh, I think you should get a shirt or something just in case." 

Iwaizumi pulled off his shirt and tossed it towards Daichi. He wrapped it around his hand and quickly pulled the door back, his hand slightly stinging as he felt some of the heat. The door began its descent back to place, so Daichi placed his foot down and began to wave his hand giving them a signal to go. As Iwaizumi made it to the door, Daichi tossed the shirt back and the teen buttoned it up once again. 

"Thanks man." 

"Anytime." Iwaizumi responded walking through the door. Daichi turned around and shuddered at the sight, before he too walked through the door which closed behind him. 

Oikawa winced as he now began to stand on his own. He looked around at all the mechanical machines. Water dripped in from a vent, but it only reached the bottom of everyone's shoes. He pressed ahead, slightly falling, before regaining his balance and grabbing onto the wall. 

"Look up!" Hinata gasped, everyone raised their heads to see a few of the engineering machines still in tack. 

"Oh hell no, if those fall we are dead." Tanaka shuddered. 

Bokuto held onto Kuroo, shaking the unexpected chemistry nerd as he looked up. "SAY SIKE RIGHT NOW!" Akaashi shook his head and walked off; leaving Kuroo who groaned at the heavyweight. 

"Bro get the fuck off me." 

"No bro." 

"Fine bro." 

"Thanks bro." 

"You all are so annoying with the 'bro' word." Zenaku scoffed. 

"Whatever pervert." Kuroo pushed by Zenakus shoulder, Bokuto glaring at him as he still clung to Kuroos back. 

Kenma sighed and looked towards Akaashi. "They are so stupid." Akaashi nodded in agreement, walking onwards with Kenma. 

They passed by tall, yet small doorways. Daichi in the lead with Iwaizumi right beside him. Kuroo kept up behind Daichi with Bokuto still on his back, the taller one losing and regaining his balance here and there. Zenaku walked ahead with four eyes piercing his soul, Tanaka and Noya. They glared at the elder and Asahi tried his best to stop his small boyfriend from getting any closer.

Hinata on the other hand, held tightly onto Kageyama. Their hands intertwined, Hinata standing behind Kageyama as the setter was used as a shield from all evil. They walked ahead just behind Asahi, passing by another one of those weird doorways. 

"This goes on pretty far." Yamaguchi turned around as Tsukishima walked behind him. His cut looked worse, showing signs of a growing infection. "You okay Tsukki?" 

"I'm fine Tadashi." Tsukishima's body gave a different answer as his leg gave out, and he stumbled before hitting his back against the wall. 

Everyone stopped, and Suga quickly ran to the back where Kenma, Akaashi, and Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima. He passed by the one weird doorway which housed most of the group, then passed the second doorway which housed Oikawa, Hinata, and Kageyama. Lastly he made it towards the very end where the four sat. 

Zenaku slipped his way towards the group as Noya and Tanaka stopped paying attention, making his way towards the smaller group. Oikawa leaned against the wall as everyone began to stop and watch the scene which would soon unfold. His knees still killing him. 

"I'm fine!" Tsukishima pulled his body up, holding the side pillar for support. Suga lifted out his arm and slipped under, pulling Tsukishima up. "Suga-"

"Shush." Suga replied staring ahead. "It's okay keep walk-" 

A loud crack made everyone stop. They looked around as the sound began to fill up the once quiet room. A red button glared right as a crash was heard. Everyone's hearts immediately stopped as the windows which were once spread out in fours in each section, bursted open. Water poured in quickly, everyone getting knocked off their feet. Suga yelled as the water pushed him and Zenaku towards the second room. Loud buzzing echoed around and Tsukishima quickly lifted his head to see the weird doorways begin to close. 

"THEY ARE WATERTIGHT DOORS!" Oikawa's voice yelled through the water commotion. 

Akaashi looked ahead and quickly grabbed Kenmas floating body. "RUN!" He yelled looking at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

The four raced ahead, Kenma slipping from the water and splashing back into the water which reached their knees. The door quickly began to shut, and Tsukishima reached it as it already reached up to his stomach. He looked through the other door to see Zenaku shove Oikawa away from the door. He turned around, everything going in slow motion. 

He stared at Akaashi and Kenma as the two tried to stand back up from the powerful water. He turned towards Yamaguchi who stared wide eyed, his body clearly shaking. Without a second thought he grabbed the boy and pulled him over the closing watertight door. 

"TSUKKI!" Yamaguchi screamed as he tried to hold onto his hands. The door began to close and he felt tears start streaming down his face. "TSUKKI WAIT!" 

"RUN!" Tsukishima yelled, pulling his hands away. He felt horrible, like he committed a crime after purposefully letting Yamaguchi go. 

Yamaguchi banged against the door, crying as it tightly shut. Tsukishima, Kenma, and Akaashi are now officially trapped in the room. 

Suga grabbed Oikawa and turned towards Zenaku, anger emitting from his body. "YOU ASS! DON'T SHOVE HIM!" 

Zenaku fell as the other window exploded, and water pushed him away. Daichi on the other side poked his head through and reached forward. "SUGA! OIKAWA!" 

The two struggled as they raced forward. Bokuto, Kuroo, and Iwaizumi all poked their heads as they looked in the room. 

"AKAASHI!" Bokuto yelled, water still falling loudly. 

"KENMA!" 

"THEY ARE IN HERE!" Everyone turned towards Yamaguchi who sat by the door, tears falling down his face as his fingers gently circled the shut door. 

"YAMAGUCHI!" Suga stopped and turned around. "God dammit!" He pulled Oikawa towards the door and turned back to the first year. "GET OVER HERE!" 

"SUGA!" Daichi yelled as the door got closer to closing. "HURRY!" 

"I can't leave him- Oikawa go!" Suga shoved Oikawa towards the door, and Iwaizumi reached out for his boyfriend. Daichi on the other hand screamed out Suga's name as the teenager quickly turned around. 

"ME FIRST!" Zenaku yelled and Oikawa felt his body get thrown towards the water. Gasps escaped everyone as Zenaku shoved his body halfway through the closing doors. 

That's as far as he made it though. Zenaku screamed out as the door closed, his body getting ripped in half. Oikawa, Suga, and Yamaguchi all let out horrified screams as the bloodied lower half of Zenaku fell into the room. Organs, and blood spilling across the water hell they were trapped in. 

Zenaku's upper body fell into the other room which housed Daichi and the rest. They all screamed out in horror as it slumped to the floor. Yet they weren't terrified for their own life's. No windows rested in the room, resulting in the only water, which rose to their ankles, being from the other rooms. They were safe. Their friends and boyfriends on the other hand, weren't. 

"I SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH HIM!" Bokuto yelled as he kicked the door. Tears falling down his face and hair instantly lowering. Akaashi would always call these his emo owl moments. "KEIJI!" 

"KENMA!" 

"SUGA!" 

"OIKAWA!" The four teenagers banged their fists against the door, tears streaming down everyone's faces. 

• • • 

"IT'S STILL RISING!" Kenma yelled as the water drowned out their voices. Akaashi held him as the water reached up to their chests. 

"ANYTHING?!" Akaashi yelled to Tsukishima who swam around looking for the lever. He shook his head, his face burning with the need to cry as his open wound swallowed more salt water. 

"We are going to die." Kenma muttered. "I hope..." he looked down and gently kicked his legs as his body began to rise up. "I hope Kuroo's okay..." 

"God I hope Bokuto's okay." Akaashi whispered, Kenma was barely able to hear him over the loud ocean. 

He sighed and looked up, tears threatening to spill. That's when he noticed a lever far above. "T-Tsukishima!" 

Tsukishima turned around and swam towards the group. Kenma pointed up, causing all three to stare upwards. The lever stood there prideful. 

"It's still far above!" 

• • • 

Yamaguchi, Oikawa, and Suga all held onto each other as the water current dragged them side to side. They let out screams as their bodies went under and back up, the water already high up. Their heads dropped in and out as the water kept coming in harder. 

"WERE DEAD!"

"NO! WE NEED A PLAN!" Suga yelled back, looking around. Another wave hit them and Suga slipped back underwater, his body slamming directly against one of the machines. 

Oikawa struggled against the fast current, their oxygen going to die out soon. He held tightly onto the younger first year while screaming for Suga. "SUGA! MR. REFRESHING WHERE ARE YOU?!" 

Yamaguchi coughed as salt water flew directly against his face. His brain was going frantic, eyes moving back and forth for an exit, and for Suga. Fear directly fueled his body. "S-S-Su-ga!" 

Loud coughs interrupted the thoughts. They both turned around as Sugas body came back into view. Blood fell down the side of his head rather fast as he made his way towards Oikawa. "I-I'm okay-" His eyes rolled behind his head, body slipping under water. 

"SUGA!" Yamaguchi and Oikawa both screamed. Yamaguchi dove under water, Oikawa no longer feeling the first year's arm. 

He now was alone above water as it raised near the top. Only twelves inches remained of solid air. His arms flailed back and forth as he tried to keep his tired body afloat. His knees, already giving out. Oikawa felt tears slip down his face as there still was no sign of the Karasuno teens. 

"Iwa!" Oikawa screamed, his body pressed against the sealed off door. "IWA! IWA I'M SCARED!" 

• • • 

"IWA! I'M SCARED!" 

"OIKAWA!" Iwaizumi yelled as he turned his head towards the sealed door. "OIKAWA I'M RIGHT HERE!" 

Iwaizumi banged against the door, everyone else rushing over after hearing the muffled screams behind the closed door. 

"SUGA!!"

"AKAASHI?!"

"KENMA?!"

"OIKAWA!!" 

"YAMAGUCHI!" 

Asahi raised his head from the frantic yells and noticed a familiar item at the top. He turned back around towards the staircase and back up to the ceiling. "I have an idea!"

No one listened. 

He rolled his eyes, and pulled his body on top of one of the engine pumps. "GUYS!" He yelled, causing everyone to fully stop and turned their attention to Asahi. 

"Asahi why are you-"

Asahi pointed up towards the ceiling; answering Ennoshitas question. The group raised their heads to match with Asahis point of view. Not too far above Asahi laid a lever.

"Why are we staring at a pole?" Bokuto whispered. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes at the comment and climbed on top. "Here pull me up." 

"Fuck we better run." Tanaka pushed everyone towards the stairs, the group now rushing as Kuroo pulled down the lever. 

Water poured inside fast. Asahi yelled as his feet went unbalanced, causing Kuroo to yell as well. The two bodies fell straight towards the floor with the water which now began to fill up the room. Iwaizumi dove in, followed by Daichi as they swam towards the new bodies. 

Suga, Yamaguchi, and Oikawa both floated into the arms grip. The three laid unconscious as they got pulled towards the stairs. The water rising too fast. 

"Come on!" Daichi cried as he placed his hands on Sugas chest. He felt his vision blur as he noticed the pool of blood forming by Sugas head. 

"Wake up!" Tanaka yelled as he also pressed his hands on Yamaguchi's chest. 

Iwaizumi felt tears slip down his face as he did the same to Oikawa. "I'm sorry! I was right here babe, I promise." 

"HELP!" Voices yelled and the others who weren't occupied with trying to start the hearts of the three teens, turned their heads. 

The water now fully covered the staircase entrance, blocking any signs of the engine room. The water slowly began to rise higher. "Who said that?!" Kuroo yelled, rushing towards the edge. 

Oikawa let out loud coughs, water spilling out his mouth as Iwaizumi quickly pulled the teen up. He had tears slip down his face as he grabbed the coughing boy into a hug. "IDIOT! YOU ACTUAL DUMB ASS!" Tears slid down both their faces as Iwaizumi held him closer, Oikawa wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi. Feeling all the fear he once had, disappear. "You scared me Tooru!" 

"WAKE UP SUGA!" Daichi yelled as he continued giving him cpr. Tanaka felt guilty giving Yamaguchi cpr, but he knew he would feel worse if Yamaguchi died because he didn't get cpr. 

"Get up!" Noya encouraged, yet his voice shook with fear. Asahi clenched his hand tighter around Noyas, hating the fear he heard in Noyas voice. It wasn't something he was used to; it wasn't something anyone was used to. 

"HELP!" 

Kuroo instantly turned his head back to the filled up entrance. The voice, filled with fear, yet he was able to tell who said it. "KENMA!" 

"AKAASHI??" Bokuto dove in the water and Kuroo quickly dove in after. 

The current was strong, yet Bokuto and Kuroo proceeded. They swam upwards gasping for air, their faces barely managing to reach for oxygen. The ceiling wasn't filled completely! 

"KUROO!" A voice yelled. The other room was blocked by the tall walls. 

"KENMA!" Kuroo and Bokuto dove under the water. Bokuto opened his eyes, the salt water stinging, and looked ahead towards the entrance. He turned towards Kuroo and pulled his arm towards the entrance. They floated through, their chests starting to squeeze tightly. 

They kicked up, their arms matching in sync, as they headed up for air. One last push, and they took in the sweet air. Kuroo quickly spotted Kenma, he held onto a long pole, his body shaking. 

"KENMA!" 

"KUROO?!" Two other voices yelled. Bokuto and Kuroo looked around the room, air becoming limited. Kenma lifted up his hand towards a huge machine in the corner. It looked really out of place. 

"T-They are stuck! The machine separated us!" Kenma yelled. 

"AKAASHI?!" 

"BOKUTO!" 

Bokuto took off towards the machine, Kuroo rushing towards Kenma. The red alarm kept blaring loud in everyone's ears. Yet, Bokuto proceeded forward. He grabbed onto the machine and looked around, trying to find his boyfriend and friend. 

"Akaashi?" 

"Over here!" A small hand poked through the side. He quickly pulled himself towards the hand and gently touched it. 

"AKAASHI!" He kissed the hand and it quickly tightened up, punching his face away. 

"Bokuto that's Tsukishima's hand..." Akaashi sighed. 

Bokuto looked at the hand and quickly pushed water against his tongue. His face scrunched up even more as salt poured down his throat, and he began to let out coughs. 

"Idiot." Tsukishima growled, his hand still clenched. "We are right here, my hands stuck though and Akaashis trapped behind me." 

"I'M SO SO SORRY!" Bokuto coughed, before grabbing the machine and laying his back against the wall. He pushed, yet it didn't move. 

"Bokuto I'm taking Kenma back! Do you need help?" Kuroo yelled, Kenma wrapped behind him. 

Bokuto let out a frustrated growl as the machine stood still. "Dude it won't move!" He growled. 

"Fuck." Kuroo frowned, swimming towards them with Kenma. He already grew tired from the weight, and the fact that he's now swimming for two with little oxygen. 

"Come on!!" Bokuto yelled out, smacking the hard metal. "You fucking-"

"Bokuto!" Akaashi sighed. "Cursing won't move it!" 

Kuroo pulled Kenma towards the machine and let him go. His fingers grabbed onto one of the handles, and he held his body up. Kuroo took off towards Bokuto and grabbed onto the machine. "PUSH!" 

They pushed and it gently scooted forward. Tsukishima gently moved his hand, but the force stopped. He yelped as the machine slammed back against his wrist, trapping it once more.

"We are losing air!" Tsukishima tried his best to arch his back, allowing Akaashi to slightly move farther up. His face was much closer to the rising ocean water. 

"Okay again!" Bokuto panted. "GO!" 

The two groaned loudly as their legs desperately tried to move the metal. Sweat fell faster down their faces, grips slipping. Kenma watched as the machine began to move a bit farther, his arms trying to pull the metal he held. Any bit of work counts, right?

"WATER!!" Kuroo yelled as a huge wave came crashing through a new broken window. Kenma gasped and quickly held on, Tsukishima and Akaashi both felt water hit their face. Never leaving. 

Bokuto and Kuroo took in gasps of air. Three inches of clear air was given to them. The machine, far below. "AKAASHI!" Bokuto yelled. 

"KENMA!" Kuroo dove into the water and raced towards the area he left his smaller boyfriend. Vision black from not wanting salt to burn his eyes. His arms spread out, hoping to feel the familiar skin. 

Kenma felt his body shake, his grip tightened as he floated around the dark water space which surrounded him. 'Kuroo is bound to come. Open out an arm to feel around, help him save you.' He let go of his right arm and began to move it around the water. Longing for the familiar calloused hands. 

Akaashi looked around the blurry water. His eyes burning, yet he knew he needed an escape. Tsukishima struggled in front of him, his arm still stuck. Akaashi wiggled around, his body slowly escaping Tsukishima's accidental grasp. 

Yet, Tsukishima still was stuck. The younger teenager moved around, frantic as the taste of salt water made its way down his throat. He felt Akaashi wiggle out from behind him, he had to help. He quickly moved forward, his arm quickly cutting, and Tsukishima felt Akaashis feet gently kick his back. The body disappeared. However, Tsukishima was still stuck. He pulled at his hand harder, his lungs beginning to burn as it ached for oxygen. 

Kuroo desperately threw his hands around. Just the touch. He just needed to hold his hands. Kenma, where are you? As if God himself was listening, a slight kick on his chest gained Kuroo's attention. He reached down towards the unknown presence, and wrapped his arm round the ankle. A quick tug and he swam up to the top. 

Kenma let out a loud gasp, coughing loud as he took in the much needed air. The two clung to each other tightly, their bodies shaking from the stinging cold water. Yet their attention was cut short. "AKAASHI!" Bokuto yelled, his arms pulled the second year into a huge hug. He smiled into Bokuto's chest, happy to finally breathe Bokuto's warm scent. All though he did pick up the scent of seaweed as well. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry for leaving you." 

"I'm fine Bokuto..." Akaashi sighed into the hug, then stopped and pulled away. "Shit Tsukishima." 

"Fuck." Kuroo growled as he quickly made his way towards the two. "Where is he??" 

"Still under. I think his arms are still stuck." Akaashi replied as Kuroo made Kenma latch his arm onto Akaashis. 

"You two swim back-"

"But I can help." Akaashi frowned. 

"Listen to your older senpais." Kuroo smirked. "Seriously though, you two are younger therefore we have to protect." 

"I don't need protection." Kenma muttered. "But the more we argue about this, the more Tsukishima drowns below us." 

Bokuto looked towards Akaashi and gave him a look Akaashi never thought he would see. He looked mad, yet fear was hidden in his golden eyes. Akaashi sighed in defeat and turned towards Kenma. "Hold on." Kenma tightened his grip slightly and the two dipped under water, swimming out of the room. 

"God I love him." Bokuto smiled. 

Kuroo smacked his head, "Tsukki!" 

"Right-" They both dove back underwater in search of the missing first year. 

• • •

Ennoshita stared at the rising water. The group had to move up a few more steps as the water filled the room they once were in. He turned around to the sight of his friends. Everyone was staring ahead at the water as well, waiting, praying, for the ones left inside to be alright. Yamaguchi managed to breathe once again due to Tanaka's persistence, so the freckled boy stared ahead, arms linked around Tanakas. The second year tried his best to calm Yamaguchi's nerves. 

Suga on the other hand looked horrible. He managed to breathe, but his eyes were shut. Daichi held him, and a small piece of cloth was wrapped around his once bleeding head. He lost a lot of blood, meaning he lost energy. Yet, he still tried his best to open his eyes and stare ahead. "W-We have to find them." Suga whispered. It was too quiet of a whisper, and if Ennoshita wasn't standing right next to him, then he wouldn't have heard. 

Daichi looked towards Suga and laid a small kiss on the boy's hair. "I know." 

"Fuck it." Ennoshita sighed. "I'm going." 

"Ennoshita don't!" Asahi stepped ahead and frowned. "I'll go." 

"ASAHI!" Noya yelled. "No! I won't let you! I'll go!" 

"No offense Noya," Oikawa spoke from his standing point next to Iwaizumi. "But you wouldn't be able to pull all of them. You're too short." 

"Oh shut up! Asahi please don't leave-"

Loud wheezing and coughing interrupted the once argument. Everyone turned their heads directly towards the water. Akaashi, and Kenma both clung to the staircase as water dripped down their soaked bodies. Ennoshita quickly ran ahead and pulled the two up. 

"T-Thanks." Akaashi was breathless as he rolled over to the side, the weight of Kenma no longer lingering on him. 

"Where's Tsukki?!" Yamaguchi stared down with glossy, red eyes. 

"Kuroo and Bokuto are trying to get him." Akaashi responded, pulling his body up. Kenma rolled towards Hinata who wrapped his jacket around the shaking teen. 

Tanaka wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, trying his best to comfort him. Yamaguchi turned towards the arms and accepted the warmth it tried to offer. The warmth was different, it wasn't the same. It wasn't Tsukkis warmth. 

"I'm sure they will come-"

The cruise creaked causing everyone to stop. They looked around as the room slowly turned right, then left, then right once more. Water spurted high up, causing the group to scramble away from the geyser like sea water. They hurried up the next level as the area they once stood in began to flood. Now Akaashi and Kenma began to grow worried. 

The three teens stood still, the only sound was from the others who tried to catch their breaths from exhaustion. They looked at the entrance, hoping. As time passed, the hope began to fade. No sign of life existed past the water filled terrain.

"We...we should get going." Daichi murmured as if trying to make himself believe those words. He reached his hand towards Akaashi which tensed up from the sudden hand. "S...Sorry." 

"They are coming back." Kenma frowned. "They will." 

Akaashi stared at Kenma, and slowly turned his head towards Daichi. "Keep going, we will catch up." 

"No." Iwaizumi frowned. Kenma and Akaashi both looked at the bigger teen in confusion. "I'm sorry- I get it, but we can't risk losing you three." 

"Well we're risking it." Kenma sternly replied. He didn't care anymore, if Kuroo didn't appear then there's no other point on going on. How could he when his world was somewhere underwater. Kenma quickly sat down with everyone staring. 

Akaashi looked at the rest, and turned towards Kenma, following his moves. Tanaka gently pulled at Yamaguchi's arm, hoping he would follow. Instead he too pulled back from the grip. His body slumped down next to Kenma, allowing the three to now stare at the water.

No one dared to move. They stood still, studying each other. As if trying to telepathically talk to one another. "Tsukishima would have left us..." The group stared at Kageyama who held his hands up. "Uh- never mind..." 

Suga slowly opened his eyes and wobbled onto his feet. Daichi held him close, trying to steady him out. The pale boy made his way towards Yamaguchi and sat right behind him. "W-We stay." Suga whispered. And so, they sat. 

• • •

"We've waited long enough." Daichi informed, they had to move up three more rows in order for the water not to hit them. 

Yamaguchi shook his head faster as the two setters stood up. "No! We have to wait! They have to come!" 

"It's no use." Akaashi replied, his voice soft yet filled with sadness. "There was barely air left when Kenma and I took off. They..." 

"They are dead..." Kenma finished. He stormed up the stairs. Tears poured down his eyes as his hands tried to wipe them from existence. When he walked away from the others view point, the gamer fell to his knees. "FUCK YOU KUROO! FUCK YOU!" His body shook from his uncontrollable sobs. He clenched his shirt and let out screams mixed in with tears. 

"Fluorine Uranium Carbon Potassium me? Well that's a little rude." Kenma lifted his head up and standing in front of him were three drenched teens. Kuroo smiled down towards Kenma with his arms wide open. Bokuto was smirking from behind, and Tsukishima stared to the side, his glasses missing. 

"K-Kuroo-" Kenma staggered up and frowned. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT KUROO!" Kuroo stumbled back as Kenma threw his smaller body onto the bigger one. "I HATE YOU!" He sobbed, punching his chest slightly. "I HATE Y-YOU!" 

"Shhh." Kuroo comforted. "I won't leave you, I promise." 

"TSUKKI?!" 

"BOKUTO!" The two teens looked up to see Yamaguchi and Akaashi racing ahead. The rest of the friend group stared wide eyed- as though they just saw a ghost. 

Tsukishima held tightly onto Yamaguchi. The smaller one crying into his neck. "I thought you died." 

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Tsukishima whispered. 

"You idiot!" Yamaguchi growled. "Why did you push me?!" 

"I'm-" Tsukishima stared at the once sobbing face. He was close enough for Tsukki to see his eyes. Anger, and fear clouded them. "I'm sorry." Tsukishima pulled him back into a hug and felt his fear begin to fade with the warmth in his arms. His world in his arms. 

Akaashi on the other hand, was struggling to gain oxygen. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, and picked him up, squeezing a little too hard. He held Bokuto back though, trying to pry Bokuto's arms off his back. 

"Bokuto, Akaashi can't breathe!" Asahi smiled. 

"AHH IM SORRY AKAASHI!" 

"Just hug me." Akaashi whispered, not letting go. He however was able to breathe in the air he once longed for. Bokuto smiled down at him and began to let tears slip from his eyes. The two cried into each other's necks, glad to be holding one another. 

"How did you get up here?" Kageyama questioned. His hand still lingered on Hinatas, but the older boy was busy staring down at the upcoming water. 

"Long story." Daichi picked up Suga, holding him bridal style as his eyes still fluttered open, then closed, then open once again. 

"Great, we need to get moving. Talk and explain." 

"Aye multi tasking." Tanaka walked on ahead, and opened the door. "Go on rooster head." 

"It was so cool!" Bokuto smiled. 

"Cool? I was drowning." Tsukishima frowned. "Akaashi managed to get out but I was trapped."

"Idiot." 

Tsukishima glared at a snickering Kageyama. "Shut up!" Kageyama gave his smug look causing Yamaguchi to gently drag Tsukishima's face away. "You were drowning too?" 

"Too?" Tsukishima frowned, his hands latched onto Yamaguchi's smaller hands. He noticed Tanaka gazing with a look of unease towards them. Ennoshita gently patted Tanaka's shoulder, as if trying to comfort. "What happened?" 

"The door closed before I could make it to the last room. The room began to fill with water as well, long story short- we got out and Tanaka had to give me cpr." 

"WHAT?!" 

"IM SORRY TSUKISHIMA!" Tanaka bowed his head down, and clamped his hands together. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

"What? You saved him didn't you?" 

Tanaka lifted his head up and looked at Tsukishima, then towards Yamaguchi, and right back. "What-"

"Tsk. Look you saved him I don't care how you did- so don't freak out about it." He replied. 

"In Tsukkis words, he's saying thank you." Daichi whispered to Tanaka. "Don't worry about it." Tanaka nodded his head yet turned his head away. 

"I was in the middle of a story thank you very much!" Kuroo began, "So Bokuto and I pushed the metal engine one last time with the strength that we carry in these big muscles." He flexed and Bokuto followed with a smirk. "Bokuto grabbed Tsukki, but by the time we reached the top the water beat us. I saw another vent and pulled it open, then we began to climb. We ended up in the staircase and that's when we saw you all." 

"Look at us saving Tsukki-poo." Bokuto shook Tsukishima, and he winced slightly. 

The group continued into a new room, and Asahi helped Iwaizumi pull up the tables which scattered the floor. "Let's rest for a bit." Daichi announced as he placed Suga down. His body slowly shook, and the cloth seemed to be getting wet with blood. They needed an ambulance quickly. 

"So if we are here," Kenma began, he walked towards the rest with Hinata behind him. They stared down at a map of the cruise. "Then the main exit should be up here." He pointed towards a room stationed down the hall. 

"Oh damn what are we resting for?? Come on!" Hinata pulled at Yamaguchi's hands trying to help him stand up. "Come on!" 

"Hinata wait a bit." Akaashi whispered. The three turned their heads to see Suga laying limp on the table, Oikawa sitting on the floor as his hands gently caressed his knees, and Tsukishima wrapping his cut back up with Ennoshitas help. 

Hinata felt his heart skip at the sight. He hated seeing his friends all in pain, even Tsukishima! He nodded towards Akaashi and walked off down the hallway. "I'm going ahead to make sure the grounds are clear of all objects." 

"I'll help." Noya jumped off the table with a small tap, and rushed towards Hinata. "Let's go, my wonderful underclassmen." 

Kenma rolled his eyes at the superiority complex, but made his way towards Kuroo and sat down. Hinata smiled wide and the two smallest boys quickly walked down the hallway. 

There were broken chairs and tables scattered across the floor. Noya began to kick the bigger objects towards the side, hoping to create a better path for his injured friends. Hinata began to join along with cleaning up the walkway. He raised his head and smiled at the sight, the exit door so close. Yet they won't exit just yet. 

"IT'S ALL GOOD!" Noya shouted, his voice being covered up by a loud rumbling sound. He turned his head towards Hinata who stared right at him. He looked terrified, prompting for Noyas protective side to unlock. "Shoyo-" Loud explosions sounded. The two ducked quickly and looked at each other, eyes wide.

The explosions from engines and other electrical supplies began to go off, resulting in the cruise hastily turning up. Hinata turned his head as the noise of splitting wood sounded. Instead of the welcoming exit door, a wave of rushing water with broken wood came hurtling towards them. 

"N-NOYA!"

"RUN!" Noya yelled, trying his best to reach Hinata. The cruise degree however caused Noya to stumble backwards. 

Hinata followed right as the water swept him up first. His body instantly got pierced by the sharp wood, and he felt his mouth open as he tried to scream. Tears filled his dark vision, as his body still flew side to side in the water. 'Shit, I'm going to die' Hinata thought. 

Noya lifted up his head from the salt water. He let out groans of pain, prompting his eyes to look down at his floating body. Water poured down from the ceiling, and a large slash split across his collarbone. "Ow." He pouted, his fingers slightly grazing across the blood which poured down. "Please stop bleeding." He whispered right as he pressed hard against the cut. A loud scream came out his mouth as the cut instantly burned. He let go quickly and stared back down at it. "Maybe I shouldn't have put my hand against you..." 

"NOYA!" A familiar high pitch voice called out. Noya looked around for the orange hair. 

"HINATA?" His orange hair poked out from behind a floating vending machine. The two boys took off swimming towards each other, and their arms wrapped around as they kicked their legs to keep them afloat. 

"Where's the exit?" Hinata whispered, not letting go. Instead Noya felt his arms tighten, and he couldn't blame him. They were both shaking, fear and exhaustion was mixed around them. Burns from cuts surrounded their bodies. He hated this. No, they hated this. The room was surrounded by walls, except for one area where a gated fence was stuck against the window. 

"HELP!" Noya yelled out, dragging Hinata with him as they grabbed onto the fence. They pulled at it but it wouldn't move. The water was getting too high for a comfortable rate. "HELLO?!"

"HELP US!" Hinata screamed. The two kept tugging at the fence, their hands beginning to bleed from the small rusty edges on the fence. 

"HINATA? NOYA?" A voice yelled. 

"OVER HERE!" The two screamed in unison towards the unknown voice. 

The water from the other side of the fence began to cause ripples. The two watched as the rippled water got bigger, until two faces appeared. Asahi, and Kageyama. 

"Oh my god!" Asahi pressed his hands against the fence with tears of happiness falling down his face. "I thought you died Noya!" 

"I will if we don't move this." Noya responded, pulling at the fence. 

"Don't leave my side Hinata!" Kageyama traced his fingers through the gate and looked into his eyes. "I said don't leave me, why did you go!" 

"I'm sorry." Hinata cried. "Please get us out."

The two taller teens started to pull at the gate yet the water rose too fast. Noya and Hinata were beyond terrified as they realized the water would soon enough cover the entire room. 

Asahi ducked his head under water and pulled harder at the gate, nothing happened. He raised his head with a loud gasp for air. 

"I'm scared." Hinata cried as he watched Kageyama's face slowly disappear and instead blur from the cold water. "KAGEYAMA!" 

"I'm right here!" His voice yelled. "I won't leave you!" 

"Asahi! Please I don't want to die!" Noya began to slip tears as the realization hit. They can't escape. 

"I LOVE YOU NOYA! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Asahi yelled. "Please don't give up I'll get you out of here." 

The four held onto the fence, fingers touching their significant other. Hope began to leave with fear as the replacement. Hinata let out loud sobs as oxygen ran out, followed by Noya who couldn't hold in the bravery anymore. He felt his face run wet with tears with his nose running. 

The water filled the top, and now the two smaller teens held each other. 'I won't leave you' were the thoughts going through Noyas mind as he hugged Hinata. He tightened his eyes, too scared to look around. His chest began to tighten as the oxygen still in him began to run out. His heart pounded loud, and the deep ocean water echoed across his ears. 

Hinata was the first one to begin to thrash around. His body yelling at him to get oxygen. Noya felt Hinata kick and punch the area around him, before his body too began to kick around. He wants oxygen, he needs oxygen. 'don't breathe don't breathe don't breathe.' Those words echoed across both boys' minds as their chests tightened painfully around them. It's too much. They need oxygen. 

Noya took in a deep breath and began to choke. He felt his throat burn and lungs burn even more. Hinata quickly followed Noyas lead. His mouth accepted the water, as tears streamed down his face. 

Then silence. 

• • • 

Asahi unscrewed the last screw to the gate and pulled at the fence. Kageyama instantly dove inside the room and forced his eyes open, the world going blurry. He didn't care how much his eyes stung, he needed to find his true love. Kageyama turned and his blood ran cold at the sight of Hinata and Noya. The two teens' bodies floated sprawled out, and he grabbed their bodies, dragging them towards Asahi. 

"Noya!" Asahi cried as he lifted up the boy's body. His eyes were shut and mouth open, his hair laid flat on his head, but that's not what caused a loud sob to erupt from Asahi. Noyas chest was still. Just like Hinatas. 

"H-Hurry!" Kageyama tugged at Hinata and held him tightly as he tried to hurry out the water to the rest of the land. Asahi shivered as he gently pulled Noya into a protective hug, his body quickly following Kageyama. 

The two made it to land where Tanaka paced back and forth. He quickly pulled Hinata's body as Kageyama crawled out the water. The lifeless body made his eyes tear up, but it was quickly stolen from his arms as Kageyama began trying to perform cpr. 

Asahi quickly followed and Tanaka couldn't help but feel his tears fall as he stared at Noya. "Come on bro." Tanaka's throat tightened as he tried to compose himself. He lifted up his head only to make eye contact with Asahi. His eyes were bloodshot red, tears streaming down. His once warm skin complex now was dark red. 

A loud gurgling cough sounded towards the right of them, and they turned around to see Hinata coughing out water. Tears slipped down his face as he desperately tried to gain back the oxygen he longed for. "Hinata!" Kageyama lifted his body up and held onto him. Hinata turned his head around and jumped onto Kageyama. 

"It hurt." Hinata cried. 

"NOYA GET UP!" Tanaka growled as Asahi pressed harder against Noyas chest. "COME ON!"

"N-Noya-" Hinata didn't get a chance to thoroughly look at Noyas body. Kageyama turned his face around and shook his head. 

"Don't look dumb ass." Kageyama whispered. 

"WE HAVE TO GO!" A voice echoed through the hallway. The two first years turned their heads as Iwaizumi came running towards them. "THE CRUISE IS GOING TO GO DOWN HURRY!" 

Kageyama and Hinata took off with Iwaizumi. Tanaka turned his head back towards Asahi who stared down at Noya. He looked rather peaceful. Yet, the same heartbreak spread across the two breathing boys. 

"I... I couldn't protect him..." Asahi cried. His voice was muffled from his big hands which wrapped around his face. "I couldn't protect him..." 

Tanaka watched as the cruise began to lift up higher, and turned his attention towards Noyas body. "Asahi get out of here." 

Asahi shakily stood up. His legs kept moving back and forth making it almost impossible to even have a steady balance. Yet, he began his walk up the hallway, sobbing quietly into his arm. 

Tanaka turned back towards Noya and smiled. "Remember when you thought that guy didn't like you." Tanaka felt tears fall down his face and he gently moved Noyas hair away from his face. "No, you can't leave just yet. I'm going to be your best man at your wedding." He placed his hands on Noyas chest and pressed harder. Asahi needed his light back, and Tanaka needed his best friend. 

• • •

The group stood on the side of the cruise. It still ascended straight up, causing the teams to worry about the three friends still below deck. Daichi kept glancing down the hall, he won't leave anyone behind. 

Suddenly Asahi appeared, tears trickling down his face and eyes looking down. Suga peaked his head down and noticed Asahi had his hands scrunched up with blood dripping. "Asahi?" Suga questioned, scaring Daichi at the unknown presence. "What happened?" 

"Wheres Noy-"

The two teammates went silent as Asahi stared up at them. He didn't need to say anything, the answer was in his eyes. Daichi opened up his arms and Asahi slumped into them. His already wet shirt began to grow more wet spots from the tears of the bigger teen. 

"Cry it out." Daichi whispered and Asahi clutched onto his back tighter. His shirt wrinkling over the strong grip. 

Tears all slipped down the faces of the teens. They stared at the heartbreaking scene, sympathizing over the ace. Even the most apathetic of teens turned their heads, trying their best to keep the mask they've always carried. 

The cruise rumbled causing everyone to look to the water. They were going to die if they stayed. "We... we have to go..." Oikawa responded. 

"Come on." Daichi whispered. Asahi nodded his head and allowed his shaking body to stand up. 

Bokuto jumped first. They watched as his body fell straight into the water, and he quickly began to swim away from the tide. "HURRY!" 

Kenma wrapped his body around Kuroo and the two jumped. One by one, each teen took a running start straight into the water. Asahi kept glancing towards the open door, hoping to see the once smiling face. God his smiles. The way his eyes lit up when something of interest came his way. Everything about him.... all gone. Replaced. Replaced by the shadows of fear and guilt. The pain he must have felt. 

"Asahi." 

Asahi turned his head towards the face that pulled him away from his intrusive thoughts. Suga had his arm draped over Daichis as they prepared to jump. His other hand laid open in front of Asahi, inviting him. "Come on." 

Asahi hesitated at the hand. He turned his head one last time, then back towards Suga. Noya would encourage him to go. He sighed and dropped his head, accepting the smaller hand. They took off and jumped. The cold air brushed against their bodies, causing a shiver to creep up the third year's spines. That wasn't the worst part, instead the piercing cold water was the worst. It felt like tens of thousands of needles hit their bodies at once. They couldn't stop though, the tides getting stronger as the cruise started to sink. 

"HURRY!" Hinata encouraged, everyone else made it to a small life raft. It was bright orange, causing Hinata's hair to blend in. "COME ON!" 

"MOVE DUMB ASS!" Kageyama growled as he pushed him back into the life raft and reached down for Ennoshita's arms as he struggled to get in. 

"Hurry." Daichi kicked faster. The three made their way towards the life raft and pulled themselves in. The once shining sky disappeared as the ceiling of the orange raft blocked their view. A small puddle of water formed in the middle as everyone let out exhausted pants. 

"WE DID IT!" Bokuto yelled. "WE MADE IT OUT!"

The group smiled and gave small cheers. Yet, the blood curdling cries made everyone freeze. Asahi laid in the corner, sobbing into his shaking hands. No one dared to move, how can you sympathize with someone who just lost their love?

Asahi lifted his head at the feeling of cold hands. Kageyama was hugging him. "Kageyama?" He stayed silent, causing Asahi to hug him back. He needs this. He needs to be held. 

The shock that coursed through everyone was immaculate. They stared at the setter who never was the best at empathizing. Nonetheless; they all joined in the hug. Every single player, apathetic or not, joined in the hug. They escaped, but a small part of everyone died in the cruise. 

"ASAHI!" Voices screamed. 

Asahi flinched and looked ahead. "I'm... I'm hallucinating?" Tanaka and Noya jumped off the cruise and began their swim to the raft, which already began to drift away. 

"What the fuck-" Daichi gasped. 

"We're hallucinating?!" Asahi stared at the swimming bodies. 

"NO YOUR NOT!" Hinata gasped. "NOYA!!" 

"ASAHI!" Noya screamed, his body moved with all the life in him. 

"NOYA!" Asahi screamed. His body reacted before his mind as he jumped into the water. He raised his head and darted forward, pushing himself towards his boyfriend. "NOYA!" 

"ASAHIIIII!" 

Noya giggled as his body was scooped up. The two let out soft giggles as the cold ocean water grew warm. Both of their tears mixed as Asahi held the back of Noyas head. 

Asahi smiled at the warm breath which escaped Noya. He opened his eyes only to directly meet with beautiful dark brown eyes. "I love you so much." Asahi whispered, causing Noya to shiver at the warm breath. 

"I love you too Asahi!" The two developed into a soft kiss. 

Tanak sighed. A huge grin spread across his face and he quickly hit Noyas back. "GREAT JOB BUDDY!" 

"Ow." Noya muttered. 

"NOYA!" Hinata yelled. "I WANT A HUG!" 

Noya let out a loud laugh and wrapped his arms comfortably around Asahis neck. The three hurried over towards the raft where Noya was instantly attacked. Hugs and cries surrounding the small libero, and he couldn't do anything but accept. 

Ennoshita turned his head towards Tanaka who folded his arms, slumped against the corner. His head stared directly up with his eyes tightly closed. He smiled at the tough teen, and made his way towards him. "Hey." Ennoshita whispered, patting his shoulder. Tanaka opened his eyes only to see the smiling face in front of him. "You did good." 

"I couldn't let him die." Tanaka smiled. "He still owed me 1046 yen." Ennoshita chuckled and sat right next to him, the two letting exhaustion take over their bodies. 

"Uhh we should hold on." Kenma stated, bringing everyone back to reality. 

They looked in his direction and watched as the cruise finally slipped under water. All the memories and the place where love formed. All the people they met, gone, sleeping with the fishes. Every single person... except for them. A miracle really. 

"SHIT WAVE!" Kuroo yelled as huge waves headed straight towards them. They all dove to the ground, right as the waves pulled them farther away. 

• • • 

"So now what?" Yamaguchi asked, they had been at sea for an hour now, drifting farther to the unknown. 

"We got these babies." Bokuto and Kuroo smirked pointing the flare guns at their friends. Fear struck the group and Akaashi quickly pushed their hands down. 

"Don't point them at us!" Akaashi scolded. "Here Iwaizumi you shoot them." Bokuto whimpered as his flare gun quickly got snatched. 

Iwaizumi poked his head out, followed by everyone else. He lifted his hand up and shot. The bright red color floated high into the air, a small explosion sounded as it desperately tried to seek help. 

Everyone back in the raft admired the beauty, and watched in awe as Iwaizumi shot once more. The beauty of it all ended quickly as no signs of Help appeared. 

"How much longer?" Suga asked, his body laid next to Tsukishima, Noya, and Oikawa. The four under extensive care for the injuries received. 

Daichi opened up the water bottle and poured some into Sugas mouth. He accepted gratefully, "I don't know... hopefully not long. We don't have much supplies." He gave the bottle to Oikawa who too accepted some before turning it to Tsukishima. He drank and handed it back to Daichi, not caring to give it to Noya as he had passed out already. "But focus on getting some rest. All of you, understand?" 

"Yes sir." They replied. 

Daichi nodded his head and placed the bottle back into the emergency kit. Only three water bottles remained inside, along with a water filter, five energy bars, a lighter, gauge, and two flashlights. 

Ennoshita stared at Daichi as he moved around the supplies. He looked irritated. "It's okay Captain." Ennoshita responded. "You should rest." 

Daichi turned his head to the second year. "I'm fine." Ennoshita pulled the bag away and shook his head. His eyes tested Daichi. He couldn't help but give a weak laugh. "Okay, fine. You know you would make a great Captain." 

Ennoshita felt his face turn red and he turned his head to the side, grabbing his neck. "N-No-"

Daichi raised one eyebrow and shook his head. "Good night." 

• • • 

The rumbling of loud thunder, followed by a bright flash of lightning, threw everyone awake. The little raft pounded loudly by the hard rain, and the raft lit up with another shine from the lightning. 

"Rain!" Oikawa tossed the empty water bottle towards Kuroo who laid closest to the entrance. Tanaka also grabbed the empty filtration bag and opened up the door. Everyone let out a loud gasp as they stared out into the ocean. 

Tsunami like waves surrounded the raft, one especially tall wave headed straight towards them. Tanaka quickly wrapped up the filter and Kuroo wrapped up the bottle as the rest screamed at the incoming wave. 

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Yamaguchi screamed. 

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Hinata yelled as he gripped onto Kageyama. 

Kuroo quickly zipped the door up and everyone let out loud yells as the wave hit them. The raft went in full circles, the volleyball players being helpless inside. They all laid down as they gripped onto whoever laid next to them. Everything was happening too fast at once. The screams of each player was drowned over by the loud and forceful water.

• • •   
Day 8~ 

Kenma groaned, his body ached and he slowly opened his eyes to see legs sprawled across his body. The raft flooded with water, the door no longer in sight. Instead, the peaceful sound of seagulls surrounded him as his eyes adjusted to the bright world. "W-Wake up!" His throat stung. 

More groans surrounded his ears and he turned to the side only to see everyone else begin their awakening. They all were filled with confusion.

"What happened?" Kageyama frowned as he gently tapped the water. "Water?" 

"WATER!" They all yelled. 

Daichi face planted into the water as he got up too fast. "We need to find the cut." 

"Found it!" Tsukishima responded as his fingers grazed across the cut. "I think... I felt it?" 

"Why can't you just see if it's-"

"Hey king I don't have my glasses." Tsukishima waved his hand in front of his face with an irritated face. 

Daichi felt around and frowned at the discovery. "It's right here... but there's three holes?" 

"I found another two." Suga informed. 

"I found one." Tanaka sighed. "There's a lot." 

"Dammit." Daichi groaned. 

Yamaguchi poked his head out the door and reached up to unhook the bottles. He smiled at the sight of them being completely filled, and he gently turned his head to the side. Everyone stopped to look as Yamaguchi gasped, almost dropping the bottle. 

"What's wrong Tadashi?" Asahi questioned. 

"LAND!" He screamed. Everyone dove forward to get a peek outside the small raft. There, Yamaguchi pointed directly towards a green island. It was relatively small, not big enough to show signs of inhabitation. 

"GRAB AN OAR!" Ennoshita yelled as he dove for one and instantly began to paddle. Bokuto grabbed the other, and the two began their descent towards the island. 

The soft waves crashed against the sandy beach. The group didn't even wait for everyone to slowly get out, instead they all pushed each other at once. They stumbled out ungraciously, some falling directly into the water. They tugged at the raft as they raced ahead towards the land. 

"WOOOO!" Everyone cheered, their bodies slumping straight towards the sand. The itchy small fragments stuck like glue to the wet bodies, but they didn't care. The thought of firm land under their feet felt like heaven itself. Tears slid down faces and some began to crawl towards the drier sand areas. 

"Where are we?" Hinata muttered, his face directly in the sand. He lifted his head up, only to receive a chorus of laughter as the sight of Hinata's face being covered with sand added to the relief everyone felt. "Wait I can't see-" Yamaguchi poured some water on his face and Hinata grinned at the welcoming face. "Thanks!" 

"IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE?!" Noya yelled, standing up with Tanaka and Hinata already by his side. 

"HELLO?!" Tanaka yelled. "WE COME IN PEACE!" 

"Idiots there's no one here." Tsukishima stood up, his foot slipping and his body falling to the floor. He let out a painful yelp, and Yamaguchi hurried towards his boyfriend. 

"Are you okay Tsukki?" Yamaguchi gently touched his face and Tsukishima nodded his head. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima's leg and sighed at how swollen it's become. "Take it easy." 

"Come on we need to set up jobs." Daichi pointed towards Akaashi, Kenma, and Kageyama. "You three go find rocks to make an SOS." The three teens nodded their heads and set off. "Iwaizumi can you go around the island with Kuroo and Tanaka to make sure there's no danger?" 

"Be safe Iwa-Chan." Oikawa kissed Iwaizumis hand and he couldn't help but give a soft smile. 

"I will Oikawa-Chan." Iwaizumi mimicked, earning a small punch on his ankle. He turned towards Kuroo and Tanaka, "Let's go!" 

The three took off leaving Asahi, Noya, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, and Bokuto. "Okay, we need to prepare for the night," He faced the raft which gently got pushed by the waves. "Bokuto and Ennoshita, go get the raft and empty the water out. We could use that as shelter in the night." The two nodded their heads and walked off. "Everyone else, besides Asahi, go look for wood and stones to make a fireplace. Asahi you will help me take these three into the raft so they can rest up." 

Asahi stayed back as everyone ran off. He sat next to Suga and gently tapped his arm. A small rhythm of three. 

"Do you think we will be rescued any time soon?" Oikawa asked, his posture bad as he leaned forward rubbing his knees. "I mean we only have a handful of supplies." 

"And there's a lot of members here. Especially the fatasses who love to eat." Tsukishima replied, trying to shake the sand off his hair. 

"We don't know how far away the shipwreck is, but I do know ships and helicopters would be searching around for it. We just have to-" 

"FINISHED!" Bokuto triumphantly held the life raft as him and Ennoshita made their way towards the group. 

"Let's place it under the trees." Ennoshita pushed Bokuto's body, changing his direction towards two small palm trees which gave a good amount of shade. 

"Up we go." Daichi clapped his hands and bent down for Suga. 

"I feel like a rag doll." Suga frowned as he had no choice but to succumb to the arms. Daichi chuckled and walked off with him, placing him into the now empty raft.

Asahi held Tsukishima up as the teen slowly dragged his foot. They carefully made their way over to the raft and he let out a sigh of relief as his body slumped down. Oikawa lifted up his head as he watched Daichi quickly make his way over. He looked down at the sand and gently pushed his arms, trying to get his legs up. 

"Here." Daichi came around and let Oikawa's arm drop over his shoulder. The two stood up, and carefully made their way over, Oikawa's knees giving out every once in a while. 

The bright sunlight disappeared as his body too fell into the raft; landing right between the other two Karasuno players. The three were left alone as Daichi and Asahi turned towards the others to find some work to do. 

Kageyama placed down rock after rock, following the sandy lettering that Akaashi made. He looked towards the rock pile they collected, and reached on over for more. "Akaashi, what does SOS mean?" 

Akaashi passed Kenma a rock and stared towards the first year. "If I'm not wrong, it's now used as a way to say save our souls." 

"It's hot." Kenma frowned as he wiped sweat off his face. "Are we almost done?" 

"Mhm." Akaashi replied. 

• • • 

"Your so dumb." Yamaguchi sighed as Hinata climbed on top of a tree. "You will fall, get down."

"But it's genius of me!" Hinata yelled back, his hand slid off the branch and the two gasped before the smaller one quickly stopped himself. "See!" 

"I saw you almost fall." Yamaguchi face palmed. He frowned at the silence beside him, and he turned around only to deepen his frown. "Where's Noya?" 

"Oh. I didn't see him leave?" Hinata tugged at the tree leaves and they fell right onto Yamaguchi's head. He shook it off and stepped farther back as Hinata continued. 

"NOYA!" Yamaguchi turned around and slowly made his way past three trees. "NOYA?! WHERE YOU AT?" 

"NOYA!!" Hinata screamed. 

Yamaguchi stared at the endless rows of trees and squinted his eyes, trying to find his friend. The rustling of tree leaves gently played in his ear, and the voices of bugs sang around him. It seemed rather peaceful. 

Until it wasn't. A loud crash and scream echoed through the teens ear, and he quickly turned back towards the tree. Hinata laid stomach flat on the branch which he held prior up in the tree. "Hinata are you okay?!" Yamaguchi quickly made his way towards the boy as he groaned tiredly in his place. 

"MY FAVORITE UNDERCLASSMEN! LOOK WHAT I FOUND- yo what's up with Hinata?" Noya asked as he made his way towards the two, emerging from the small mountain behind him. 

Hinata jumped up at the sight of Noya, a wide smile already appearing on his face. "What did you find?!" 

'Guess he really does only have one brain cell.' Yamaguchi sighed, grabbing the fallen branches to use as fire. He turned towards the smaller two, watching as they already began to walk away from eye sight. 'I should get the fire started already- but these two are dumb enough to end up dead if I stop watching.' He contemplated turning his head back and forth. With a defeated sigh he turned towards the direction of the wandering boys, and headed off to find them. 

• • •

Exploring the land definitely wasn't a good idea for these three. Iwaizumi glanced back and forth, paranoia taking advantage of him. Kuroo screamed every time a branch touched him as he believed they were snakes. Then there was Tanaka. 

"AH FUCK SHIT OH MY AHHH!!" Tanaka thrashed around the two as he ran into the fourth spider web, that day. The biggest spider yet made its way up his face and he couldn't help but fear for his life. "HELP ME!" 

"GET AWAY!" Kuroo yelled, running towards Iwaizumi. He unconsciously latched himself on- the thought of a spider crawling into his fluffy hair scaring him. 

Iwaizumi would have complained, but he too was trying to run away from Tanaka. "TANAKA STOP CHASING US WITH IT!" 

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" 

Tanaka jerked his head forward and the spider went flying, landing safely onto the ground and disappearing. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and Iwaizumi shook Kuroo off his shoulders. "I think we explored enough." He sighed, punching his arm as a fly tried to land there. "Let's go back." 

"Thank the gods." Kuroo walked off quickly, not wanting to be in the dreadful woods any longer. "I'm a Tokyo man I'm not cut out for this mountain stuff." 

"It's an island." Iwaizumi replied. 

Kuroo turned back and glared at Iwaizumi. "I know I'm not stupid!" His fists clenched, the overbearing heat already getting to his head. 

"HELP!" 

The three stopped, turning to the side in which the voice called for help. 

"HELLO?!" 

"Is that Hinata?" Iwaizumi questioned. 

Tanaka's eyes nearly bursted out of its sockets as he took off running. Iwaizumi and Kuroo gave each other one last glance before trying to keep up with the second year. They passed more trees, dodging branches and bugs which tried their best to jump onto the foreigners. They arrived at the foot of the rocky mountain, and there stood Hinata and Noya. 

The sound of branches cracking caused Kuroo to turn around, only to see Yamaguchi stumbling his way towards them. "Hey have you seen Hinata and Noya? They ran off- oh my!" 

"How did you get up there?!" Iwaizumi yelled as the group looked up to Noya who clung onto the mountain side. He had his arm stretched out for Hinata who stood dangerously close to the edge. He was stuck. 

"We were climbing and Hinata slipped, he managed to catch himself on the edge!" Noya responded, his feet also struggling to keep balance. "UGH! I can't reach him!" 

"H-Help." Hinata's feet slightly slipped as small pebbles fell down. 

"This is my fault I shouldn't have let you wander off oh my god this is my fault if Hinata dies I'm the one to blame-" 

"Get a grip freckles!" Kuroo snapped. Yamaguchi frowned at the nickname but nodded his head. 

"Noya get down!" Tanaka yelled out. 

"But-"

"I'll grab Hinata." Iwaizumi stated, already ascending upwards. Noya frowned at the thoughts of leaving his underclassmen, but he knew he had to. With one last failing attempt to grab at Hinata, he began to descend downwards. His body slid down the mountain side, allowing for small cuts to itch their way into his legs. Yet, he kept going until he reached the bottom where Yamaguchi quickly pulled him up. 

"Grab my hand." Iwaizumi held his arm out for Hinata, and he wasted no time in taking the hand. His foot slipped and he let out a shaky gasp as he now dangled around. "It's okay." Iwaizumi pulled him and the two instantly slipped down the mountain side, going through the same semi pain in which Noya went through. 

Tanaka picked up Hinata, placing the teen on his feet. His ankle instantly gave out and he fell as Kuroo tried to catch him. "You good Hinata?" Tanaka asked as he bent down for him again. 

"I think I twisted my ankle." Hinata winced. 

"This is why I said don't wander off!" Yamaguchi frowned. "Come on, Kuroo can you carry these?" He placed the campfire supplies in Kuroo's hands before picking Hinata up and placing his arm over his shoulder.

The group silently walked away from the forest. Surprisingly no more spiders decided to make their climb onto Tanaka's face, and the group made it right back to the camp set up. The sun already beginning to fall with the moon beginning to shine. 

"There you all are!" Daichi smiled. "We were beginning to worry!" 

"What happened to Hinata?" Akaashi questioned, getting up from a big boulder he once sat on. Bokuto peaked from the other side at the commotion. 

"He and Noya ran off." Yamaguchi placed Hinata onto the boulder Akaashi once sat on. Kageyama and Daichi quickly made their way towards him as Yamaguchi pulled Hinata's shoe off. "He twisted his ankle." 

"Idiot." Tsukishima face palmed, his head peeking out the raft. 

"Shut up." Hinata replied.

Daichi gently wrapped up his ankle and Hinata held onto Kageyama's hand throughout the process. Everyone else began to prepare for the night, with Yamaguchi in charge of fixing the fire pit. 

• • • 

"That one looks like a bunny!" Oikawa smiled, his head dipping farther into Iwaizumis chest. 

The stars were beyond bright. The island completely dark, with the tide higher than expected. The friends all huddled close together, trying to conserve the warmth as the fire pit cracked here and there. Their eyes glistened in wonder at the beautiful sky, yet fear stayed hidden in their hearts. 

"I see a lion?" Hinata replied, "Or maybe a cake?" 

"How the fuck do you mix up a lion and a cake?!" Tsukishima lifted his head up, looking at Hinata who held onto Kageyama. The awkward teen just laid there stiffly. 

Yamaguchi gently tugged at Tsukishima's shirt, and he turned his head back towards Yamaguchi. He laid down and the two held each other, Yamaguchi surprisingly cold. 

"I can't see any shapes." Bokuto whined, his legs laid comfortably sprawled out. 

"Do... do we still have flares?" Asahi whispered. Noya sat up and crawled through all the feet, before reaching inside the raft and pulling out the bag. The flare gun with only two flares inside sat comfortably in the space. 

"Two." Noya replied. "Hey Suga you good?" The libero stared down at the setter who was the only one laying in the raft. His body slightly shook from the cold wind. 

"Mhm." He murmured, not bothering to open his eyes. Daichi stood up and walked towards the two, peeking inside. 

"Hey babe go back to sleep okay." He placed his jacket on his body, and made his way inside. "We're good Noya, thanks." Noya nodded his head and walked back. His body quickly laid on top of Asahi and Tanaka. 

Kenma on the other hand aimlessly tapped his fingers back and forth. Oh how he missed his games. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thoughts of his games. This is just like Minecraft! 

"And that's how stars are made!" Kuroo smiled to a surprised Bokuto. "Kenma knows how much I like stars right-" he raised his eyebrow at the smiling teen whose eyes laid shut. "Please tell me you aren't planning to conspire against us?" 

"Nah. I'll resort to cannibalism after we run out of food." Kenma replied almost too serious for comfort. 

"Please tell me he's joking." Ennoshita whispered. 

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders and turned towards him. "Honestly we won't know until we reach that point." 

"I fully believe him." Akaashi whispered. Kenma gave a small smirk before turning his body around and shutting his eyes once more. Everyone stared towards the gamer and switched to Kuroo, who just shrugged once again. 

The bright night began to cast sleeping spells amongst the teens. One by one, each boy who once stared up at the starry night, began to drift into their subconscious. Eyes closing, until only the sound of the waves gently crashing against the sand, and crackling of fire was heard. 

• • •   
Day 11~

"OW OW OWWW!" 

"STOP SQUIRMING!" 

"God you are all annoying." 

"AHHH!" 

"SHUT UP!" Tsukishima growled, his hands clasping his ears. 

Oikawa frowned at the first year who clearly looked more annoyed than usual. Iwaizumi quickly pulled at the thorn wedged into his skin, causing the setter's thoughts to be interrupted with pain. "OW! STOP!" 

"Well next time don't walk off on your own!" Iwaizumi snapped. 

It's been two days and everyone was getting beyond dehydrated, and hungry. The food ran out yesterday night, meaning everyone is now trying to hit fish in the water. A bottle of water remained, and everyone had to control themselves in order not to drink from it, fear of finishing the water was surrounding everyone. Oikawa however wanted to help out, only for his legs to give out and he fell straight into a thorn bush. 

"I was getting better though!" Oikawa protested, wincing slightly at the last tug. His skin thorn free. "My knees arent hurting as much!"

"Well now they will." Suga chuckled. He held onto Tsukishima's elbow for support as the two sat on a fallen tree branch, overlooking the rest of their friends who still struggled in finding fish. 

"Sugas right, dummy." Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa towards him and pointed his finger too close from comfort at his eyes. "If you even think about moving again, I will personally make sure you won't walk the rest of your life." 

"I CAUGHT ONE!" Noyas voice echoed throughout the island. Everyone turned their heads towards the giggling boy, his arms tightened around a flopping fish. "I should become a fisherman!" Noya smirked. 

"WOAH NOYA TEACH ME!!" Hinata screamed, running towards him. His body accidentally hit Ennoshita who stared at the scene of Noya holding a fish. 

Ennoshita felt his body slip backwards into the water, blood quickly coating the once blue ocean. His eyes laid wide open as he stared at the bloody water, until an ear piercing scream emitted from his throat. 

"ENNOSHITA!" Everyone screamed in unison. Akaashi quickly rushed towards him as he was the second closest, yet he raised his hand up into a stop motion. 

"D-Don't!" 

"ENNOSHITA IM SO SORRY!" Hinata held his hands to his mouth and his face was pure white. 

"Ennoshita?" Akaashi frowned, and he watched as Ennoshita slowly began to ascend upwards. His body shaking as his right arm tried his best to hold up his weight. Ennoshitas entire left arm and leg oozed with blood, and he couldn't help but let a tear slip. 

"It's... It's okay. There's spiky rocks or something at the bottom." Ennoshita struggled his way out the spikes with his feet beginning to bleed. Once out, he immediately collapsed onto Akaashi.

"Oh my god." Daichi rushed forward with Yamaguchi following close behind. "Come on get him out the salt, his cuts will burn." 

"They already are." Ennoshita gritted his teeth against Akaashis shoulder, tears slipping out even more. Although Akaashi did feel weird with all the physical contact, he knew he had to be there for Ennoshita. Daichi gripped the back of Ennoshitas shoulders, moving him upright as Yamaguchi lifted his legs. Akaashi moved from Ennoshitas face, towards the underside of him as he tried his best to help. 

"He's bleeding a lot." Hinata cried. "I'm so so sorry." 

"It's not your fault Hinata." Akaashi responded, his voice genuine. "It's okay."

Kageyama gently grabbed Hinata's shoulder, trying his best to comfort him. The two watched as Ennoshita was placed onto the sand, his body instantly getting covered. He let out muffled cries as the tiny rocks embedded themselves into his cuts only causing the rest of his friends to watch in worry. 

"Go get water!" Daichi yelled. Iwaizumi quickly took off towards the water bottle, but paused. 

"I'm oh- okay." Ennoshita smiled yet the tears slipping down his face proved his pain. 

Daichi gripped his hand trying his best to comfort him. He raised his head to Iwaizumi who starred farther away with the water. "COME ON MAN!"

"This is the only bottle." Iwaizumi replied, his grip tightening. "Is it a good idea?" 

Daichi looked back at Ennoshita whose eyes were tightly clenched together. Clear wrinkles appeared in his once soft skin, and tears kept making their way down. "It hurts." He whispered over and over. 

"We have to." Daichi responded, his voice shaking. "We- we have to." 

"No!" Ennoshita frowned. "That's our only water-"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!!" Hinata cried. 

Everyone was breaking down. Suga, Tsukishima, and Oikawa watched as their boyfriends and friends began to break down. Daichis chest beat up and down fast as he looked at the bottle and Ennoshita. Ennoshita laid in tears and still bleeding out, with Hinata crying in guilt beside him. Iwaizumi slightly began to shake with pure terror in his blood as he held the last water bottle, the only bottle of water to help keep the group of sixteen alive. Noyas face wasn't even comforting as he watched the scene with a stone hard face next to Tanaka. Asahi stared with fearful eyes next to a foggy eyed Yamaguchi. Bokuto and Kuroo were standing in the water trying to observe from far away. Akaashi sat by Ennoshitas leg, trying his best to remove the sand as they awaited the water. 

It was a mess. 

"Stop!" Kenma yelled. Everyone went dead silent at the unexpected voice, the boy appearing out of thin air. "Honestly, you should just use the salt water. It will sting but we need that water." 

"It can get infected." Daichi frowned, not liking the fact that the best option was that one. "How-"

"Daichi you even know it's the best answer." Kenma sighed. "And stop shouting, swear you're just triggering up my anxiety." He murmured walking away with little kicks to the sand. 

They looked up to Iwaizumi who stared right at Ennoshita. A small crunch of his eyebrows, and he threw the water back into the raft. 

Ennoshita hiccuped slightly as he knew pain was soon to commence. His body began to slightly shake and he gasped out with tears falling drastically. 

"HE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!" Suga yelled, his body slipping off the tree branch as he tried to reach Ennoshita. 

"FUCK!" Voices yelled. 

Ennoshita shook incredibly fast, yet his body was stiff. Akaashi fell to the ground, staring up with shock and fear. Kuroo jolted from the area he once was at, knowing he had to do something. 

"SLIGHTLY SPREAD HIM OUT!" Kuroo yelled as he desperately kicked his legs through the water. It felt as if the water didn't want to let him go. "AND MAKE SURE HE KNOWS YOUR THERE!"

"This is how we die." Asahi whispered, Yamaguchi turned his head towards him, the world going dizzy. 

"Hey Ennoshita I'm here okay." Daichi snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. Ennoshita tried his best to calm his racing eyes yet the tears kept spilling. He looked up towards Daichi with pleading eyes, his body still shaking. "I'm here, come on, breathe in and out. Stay with me."

"Mm." Ennoshita tried his best to speak as his body slowly began to stop. Kuroo arrived and quickly grabbed the water from Iwaizumi. 

The cold water cleared the sand on the bleeding teens arm and leg. Tanaka appeared behind Kuroo with the gauge, his hands clearly shaking as he tried his best to wrap up the open skin. 

Blood covered the two captains' hands along with Tanaka and the sand below Ennoshita. Everyone who still was able to watch the scene stared with horror. Asahi, Akaashi, and Oikawa all looked away as the smell and view of blood became too much for them. 

"Ennoshita." Tanaka whispered as he finished wrapping his arm. The second year stopped shaking and instead lifted his hand up, his palm slowly going side to side. 

Daichi gently held it and stared down with clear worry. "How about we get you inside?"

"Ye..." Ennoshita couldn't finish and instead he slowly shut his eyes trying to stop the pain. Daichi looked at Kuroo and Tanaka before the three gently picked up his stiff body. 

Tsukishima stared down at the water bottle which laid more than half way empty. His eyes averted back up towards Yamaguchi who looked pale as Asahi tightly squeezed his body, trying his best to not puke. 

Hinata looked the worst out of everyone. His eyes were wide and red, tears silently slipping down his face. He blamed himself. He hurt Ennoshita. 

"It's not your fault." Kageyama stated. 

"It is." Tsukishima frowned, everyone silently watched as the taller one stood up. His finger pointed directly at Hinata, his eyes slightly shut from not being able to see clearly. 

"No It's not." Kageyama replied, his eyes challenging Tsukishima. The older one however didn't see the challenge due to his glasses being gone. 

"How about-"

Tsukishima ignored Suga and instead continued, "Yes it is." Suga frowned yet kept his mouth shut. "Stop babying him. He freaked out and pushed into Ennoshita. Grow up Hinata. We aren't on a fun vacation, we are on an island in the middle of nowhere with zero means of people knowing we are alive. Hell our parents and siblings might think we are dead. This isn't a time or place to mess around, this place is dangerous and we clearly just saw a fatal product of how dangerous this island is." 

He made his way towards Yamaguchi, of course with help from the freckled boy as he gently pried Asahi off him and quickly made his way to Tsukishima. "Now stay away from Yamaguchi until you understand that this isn't a playground. If that was Yamaguchi I would have killed you- you energetic tangerine." He turned his head towards Yamaguchi and laid his lips against his ear. "Let's go." He whispered, Yamaguchi slightly shaking from the goosebumps of the cold breath. 

"Where?"

"Anywhere away from Hinata." 

Hinata watched as the two first years made their way towards the raft, ignoring the stares of the rest. He clenched his fists and stared at the blood dyed sand pit. "My fault." Hinata whispered, his voice too faint for Kageyama to catch on. Even if Hinata did speak louder, Kageyama wouldn't have been able to hear. He was heated. His face boiling red and eyes glowing with anger. 

"That idiot!" Kageyama growled. 

"He's right..." Hinata responded. The group watched as he began to walk away, his leg slightly limping from not being fully healed. 

"Hinata where are you going?" Suga questioned. 

"A walk." Hinata responded. Kageyama jogged forward to reach his boyfriend; the two walking away from their friends in silence. 

• • • 

"Smells good." Bokuto draped his arms around Akaashi shoulders, sniffing the air. Akaashi ripped a part of the cooking fish and lifted his hand up towards Bokuto. He gently bit at the food, delivering a kiss to Akaashi's forehead as well. "It's good."

Akaashi felt his face slightly burn red and he looked back down to avoid Bokuto's gaze. Nonetheless, Bokuto still clung to Akaashi as he continued to cook the fish. 

Over on the other fire pit; Suga turned the fish over in small circles. His body leaned against Yamaguchi who didn't pay any mind to the extra weight set against his back. The island was filled with small chattering, a little too faint for everyone's liking. Yet the fear and fight for survival began to surface on everyone. 

"And done." Suga smiled, lifting up the fish which was pierced by a stick. "Here Daichi." Daichi stood up and made his way towards Suga, grabbing the fish and staring at the first years. 

"You four share the bottom half." Daichi held it to them. Yamaguchi stood up from his position behind Suga and ripped parts of the fish, passing some to Tsukishima, Kageyama, then Hinata. He grabbed some for himself and gave Daichi a small bow before he walked off.

Yamaguchi turned his head towards Hinata who quietly nibbled on the fish. His eyes showed signs of red. "Eat up." Yamaguchi smiled faintly, giving Hinata a small pat. "Cheer up." 

Hinata stayed silent causing Yamaguchi to sigh and nod his head. He understood, and instead he made his way to Tsukishima, planting himself right on his lap. 

"How's your leg?" 

Tsukishima swallowed the food in his mouth and shook his head at the bitter taste. He rested his chin against Yamaguchi's shoulder as the smaller of the two began to chomp on his own food. "Fine. Are you doing alright?" 

"Mhm." Yamaguchi stopped and stared as the rest of the upperclassmen also ate. Ennoshita was the only one absent, his body rested silently in the raft not too far from them. Kuroo checked up on him throughout the meal. 

Soon enough everyone finished their food and pulled the raft closer to the fire. The night felt quieter than the other nights. Everyone had exhaustion buried inside, and they all equally hated the way that the sand still stuck to their bodies. The way that their hair started to stick to their scalps, and the way that the smell of dirty sea water filled the air. They wanted to go home. 

• • •   
Day 12~

Daichi opened his eyes, the world still fuzzy. He gently blinked twice before staring out the raft door. Rain poured down hard, the fireplace completely out. The tree branches swished around causing the leaves to fly about. Worst of all, he was cold. In fact the whole area was cold. His friends' bodies shivered around him, yet they still laid asleep. 

"Fuck." Daichi whispered, Oikawa sat up and frowned at the already standing body. 

"Why are you cussing so early in the morning." Oikawa yawned, pushing the arms on his body to the side. 

"It's pouring cats and dogs." Daichi replied. "I need to use the bathroom... wait, it's raining!" Oikawa gasped at the realization and turned his body around. His hands reached back for the empty and almost empty bottles, passing them towards Daichi in a swift movement. He quickly tied up the bottles and laughed with relief as the clean water began to make its way inside. 

"Go on to the bathroom while no ones up." Oikawa responded, his body dropping back into the warmth of a sleeping Iwaizumi and Kenma. "I'll stay awake." 

Daichi looked right at the pounding rain and sighed. He carefully stepped out and turned towards the forest, his feet slapping hard against the mud. He shivered at the cold wind yet continued on forward into the forest. 

After using the restroom Daichi turned back under a tree. The rain slowed down, however it didn't stop the young teen from growing goosebumps. He stared at the rain, his fingers acknowledging the trunk of the tree. He's alone. The only noise was of the powerful nature that surrounded him. 

Tears. The build up of all his emotions; finally releasing. "PLEASE!" He yelled, of course his voice instantly got swallowed up by the powerful wind. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" He choked over the sobs in his throat and he covered his eyes with his hands. That didn't stop the tears. "I want to go home. I- I miss my family." He sobbed. "Please let me go home! Let us go home! I'm so... so tired. Tired of staying strong." 

The loud rustling of the leaves grew louder as the clouds once again began to pour more rain. Daichi continued to have his tears and rain mix together as one. The bottle of emotions once tightly shut, finally released. 

• • • 

"Here." Oikawa passed the full bottle of water to Ennoshita. The boy drank a lot and passed it to the rest of his friends. Oikawa turned his attention back to the other bottle and untied it, passing it towards the ones who were yet to drink. "Drink as much as you need, the rains not stopping." 

"Daichis not back yet?" Suga rubbed his lips on his forearm, removing any evidence of the water he just drank. "Maybe I should go look-"

"Hey." Daichi smiled, his body stumbling back inside the warmer raft. 

Everyone went silent as they stared at Daichi. His eyes were a bit swollen as if he had been crying, and his body was soaked. Daichi quickly noticed the looks and subconsciously lifted his hand against his face. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, here have some water." Kuroo smiled. 

Daichi nodded his head and drank the remaining water. He turned around and hung up the two bottles watching as the water slowly dropped inside. 

"Come here." Suga whispered, his voice clearer than usual. The water really did heal their once dry throats. 

Daichi turned his head towards Suga and smiled at the welcoming arms. A small groan escaped his lips as he leaned into the arms, surprisingly Sugas hands were warm. Not cold like they would get when he was scared or nervous. 

"I love you." Suga whispered. His voice warmed Daichis heart and he couldn't help but grin wider into Sugas chest. 

"I love you too." 

"You don't have to feel like the dad of us all." Suga whispered. His voice was filled with warmth, his voice coming out soft. "I know you like to protect your friends, but you're a teenager too. If things get tough ask us for help, ask me for help." 

"I... I know..." Daichi stared at the wall of the raft, still wrapped up in Sugas arms. His voice drew fainter as he gently tapped Sugas thigh. "I know..." 

• • •   
Day 13~

"That rainfall messed with the help signal." Oikawa called out. He staggered his way towards the twisted letters and bent down. His hands gently grazed the sandy rocks, the sand sticking like gum to him. 

The rain had stopped a day later, now everyone stayed hungry and cold. They were thankful however for the amount of water they were able to consume. Oikawa lifted his head up to see his boyfriend walk down the small sandy hill towards him. Rocks in hand. 

"How about we fix this up?" Iwaizumi dropped the rocks to the floor and lifted Oikawa up by his hands. "You and me?" 

"Iwa-Chan you're so sweet." Oikawa mimicked, pursing his lips together and making kissing noises. Iwaizumi placed a rock against his lips and walked around him. 

"Let's go." Iwaizumi replied, trying his best to hide his smile. Oikawa giggled at that and bent down, trying to fix up the messed up letters. 

The two quietly made their way up and down the sandy hill. The rocks slowly formed back into the words crying for help. Sure no ones arrived just yet, but the hope still stayed deep inside their hearts. They will get out, they know they will. Not only that, but they will get out together. As one big family. 

BAM

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both flinched at the loud explosion. They turned their heads to see Kenma holding the flare gun, his other hand covering his ear. 

"Kenma?!" Iwaizumis voice contained yet a string of confusion lingered in the word. "Why the-"

"Shut up and look!" Kenma responded, his finger pointed towards the clouds. 

Iwaizumi frowned at the white cloud, until a familiar noise rang through everyone's ears. Oikawa let out a gasp as he clung onto Iwaizumi's back, shaking it excitedly. 

Out of the clouds a helicopter appeared, followed by two more. The three helicopters shined their lights towards the group of screaming kids. 

"DOWN HERE!" Oikawa laughed, tears streaming down his face. "Hajime!" Iwaizumi turned his head to Oikawa, his eyes also forming tears. "We are going home!"

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa and the two shared the happiest kiss they could muster up. Cheers and joy spread across the island as the helicopters made their way down. 

• • •   
Epilogue~ 

"Three, two, one! Smile!" 

The bright light flashed for a quick second and the group all held in their laughs. 

"WAIT I BLINKED!" Bokuto yelled. 

"Thank you." Asahi smiled at the old couple who waved their hands, walking off. 

"But-"

"You look fine Bokuto." Akaashi replied. The group stared down at the photo in Hinata's hand. Everyone had a wonderful smile across their faces, no matter how closed or open their eyes were. 

"OO COME ON ENNOSHITA!" Tanaka yelled, pulling at Ennoshita's body. 

"Where?!" He accepted his fate. 

"There's sodas! Let's get some for everyone!" Tanaka responded, the two disappearing inside the shop. 

Daichi turned his head towards the ocean letting out a quiet sigh. The dock was filled with chatter from other families and couples, and of course the voices of his friends. A warm hand found its way across his shoulders, followed by the weight of a leaning body. Suga. 

Kuroo turned his attention towards Kenma and placed his chin on top of his head. He stared ahead at the water as Kenma allowed the unexpected weight on him to stay put. 

"This is nice." Noya stated, everyone nodded in agreement as they held onto their significant other. Watching the waves brush the Bahama shoreline. 

The sound of footsteps interrupted the peaceful moment. "Lookie what we got here!" Tanaka shouted, tossing the soda cans to each individual. Ennoshita on the other hand passed out the ones in his hands. 

"I'm glad we took the trip." Kageyama spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to the Karasuno setter. "We came out with so much more." 

"Wow the King is actually forming proper sentences." Tsukishima smirked. 

Yamaguchi shook his head at his boyfriends acts and looked towards Kageyama. "Your right. I loved it." 

"Next time let's-" 

"Hold the phone there isn't about to be a 'next time'!" Asahi said, his face setting a mixture of confusion and shock. 

The group let out loud laughs while the apathetic friends let out small chuckles. Through it all, they made it through the vacation of a lifetime. Alive, safe, and loved. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! More stories to come in the future~


End file.
